How It All Goes Wrong (Original)
by mulzypops
Summary: Story has been cancelled due to losing interest in FF. So sorry guys. - mulzypops
1. Telling the Fans

**Hey guys! It's mulzypops, Gravity Falls writer, and former big-time Shake It Up writer (the show ended so I lost inspiration), and this is a story based on fanfiction writers who meet up in Normal, Illinois, and search an entire interstate to reach Gravity Falls - but when they finally find it will they ever get back? If you want to join let me know, and you will join, most likely as a fanfiction writer!**

**Don't worry I'll still update my other Gravity Falls fanfic. :)**

**Mulzypops' POV**

I had just posted the fourth chapter to my Gravity Falls fanfic, "A Monarchy That Must Be Destroyed". Oh I forgot to introduce myself! **(Geronimo Stilton book reference)**. I'm not going to tell you my real name, so I'll just introduce my fanfic name. I'm mulzypops, and I used to be a big-shot in Shake It Up fanfic. The show ended last year so I moved my focus to Gravity Falls fanfics. It's actually pretty popular but not as popular as Shake It Up.

I was reading a fanfic about demon Bill Cipher and the dares/truths he had to face **(credit to 8thDimenton)**.

_Could you tell me how to get to Gravity Falls? One asked Bill._

_Easy, just go north of Normal. He replied._

Normal...I thought he meant the town opposite of a normal town...because Gravity Falls, Oregon, is not a normal town. And then it hit me. What if Gravity Falls was right under my nose.

Let's see... I know there's a town called Normal somewhere... but where? Not in Oregon, that's for sure.

I went on google maps. I went 110 miles due southwest on Highway 55 **(I'm a big roadgeek; a roadgeek is someone who knows alot about roads) **and I found a place called Normal. It was next to Bloomington, Illinois, and three highways crossed through these unpopular twins. And then it hit me. Normal, Illinois! Go north of Normal to reach Gravity Falls. Wait that doesn't make sense... Gravity Falls is in Oregon. I checked google maps again. Lets see, Highway 55 goes northeast-southwest to Chicago and southern Illinois, 74 goes east-west to Indiana and Iowa, and 39 goes north-south from Normal to Wausau, Wisconsin.

I dragged my mouse to follow Highway 39 north and then after 104 miles, I saw a word just due west of the highway. OREGON. Wait a second... of course! There's a town called Oregon in Illinois, so Gravity Falls might not really be in Oregon! It might just be so close to Oregon in Illinois, that no one's ever noticed it. I had to tell fanfiction right away!

The first person I told was Billcipher4, a fanfiction writer who lives somewhere in Wisconsin.

This is what the PM said.

_Don't tell me which town in Wisconsin you live in, but go to google maps and see if you can find Highway 39 in your town there. If so, just press the down arrow until you hit Illinois. If not, just look for directions from your town to a town called "Normal" in Illinois. I want you to meet me at the south end of Highway 39, in Normal, Illinois. I think I know how to find Gravity Falls!_

_Mulzypops_

_P.S. Tell as many Gravity Falls fans as you can. Bring a limo so we can all fit. Get someone who has a license to drive us._


	2. Letting PEACE LOVE SMILE DIP Drive: Uhoh

**Hey guys! Mulzypops here! I'm so glad that the following people decide to come with me on my search!**

**PEACE LOVE SMILE DIP**

**Billcipher4**

**A random surprise**

**MyLittleMuffinZ**

**Gravityfalls11**

**I'mMabelPines**

**TheFallingPenguin**

**And others who submitted but weren't listed will either join later as a fanfiction author or an OC.**

**This might be the longest chapter I ever wrote. Now onto the story!**

**Billcipher4's POV**

"Hey where is mulzypops? He's 3 hours late!" PEACE LOVE SMILE DIP commented. "I didn't come all the way to Illinois for no reason! I had to ignore the temptation to go to Chicago to shop on my way here."

"Some girls are just so typical." I commented.

"Hey don't say that about us! You're a girl too you know!" A random surprise yelled at me.

We started arguing. "HEY STOP! I see a bus pulling up!" MyLittleMuffinZ yelled.

I'mMabelPines made me turn around, and the Falling Penguin made A random surprise turn around.

A tall yet young boy with brown skin, black hair, strong fingers (he must play piano), and an iPod entered.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, I'm mulzypops."

"Nice to meet you." I shook his hand.

"Why are you late?" PEACE LOVE SMILE DIP asked him.

Oh boy they're not going to get along are they.

"OK so here's how it went down..."

**Mulzypops' POV**

_6 hours earlier..._

My dad dropped me off at the Bus Station in Chicago Heights. It was on his way from work so he was able to drop me. I brought a suitcase, which consisted of clothes, my laptop, my keyboard, and my iPod. I also brought a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a 12-pack of Pepsi.

The bus from Normal was pulling up. I tried to get on the bus, but with all the confusion I ended up on the wrong bus. I didn't know it at the time though. **(Notice a tiny reference to a Mickey Mouse Short?)**

Just 2 hours into the ride, we entered Bloomington/Normal's city limits. But we never exited off the highway. We stayed on Highway 55, and passed Bloomington/Normal. I started to get suspicious. The bus passed through Lincoln and Springfield before I lost it.

"Why aren't we in Normal?"

"This bus isn't going to Normal. We're going to St. Louis, Missouri."

"Oh no you need to stop turn around and drop me off in Normal!"

"If we were to do that, we'd have to drop passengers off in Springfield too. And plus you are on the wrong bus."

At the 4 hour point, the bus reached East St. Louis, Illinois.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are approaching St. Louis." I screamed and then was kicked brutally off the bus for being disruptive.

My suitcase went with me. I was on the shoulder lane of Highway 55, which was joined by Highway 64 two miles ago, and joined by Highway 70 nineteen miles ago. Cars zoomed by me like crazy. At 50 mph. Not as fast as the usual 70 mph you see in Illinois - actually 70 isn't usual either - before 2014, the speed limit was 65!

I saw one way only. I had to jump over the cars. I jumped crazily over every car that crossed Highway 55 south. I jumped over the block that blocked north 55 and south 55. I then jumped on a bus headed north to Chicago. It said SPRINGFIELD/NORMAL/CHICAGO. So basically I'd reach Normal via Springfield. Not bad. Except I had to hang on the car for 2 hours!

At 5 minutes, my hands were sore. At 25 minutes, I started sweating. At 50 minutes, I started screaming. At 1 hour, the bus guys finally let me in. I paid 25 dollars to stay inside the bus. We stopped in Springfield before finally hitting Normal. I started listening to Ross Lynch's new hit "Steal Your Heart" on my iPod. Have you heard of him? He's a pretty good singer!

**PEACE LOVE SMILE DIP's POV**

"And that is how I got late." said mulzypops.

"Well who cares? You're here now and we need to find Gravity Falls!" I said.

"Hmph. You're mean." he said. "Now we need a limo and we need me in shotgun so I can guide whoever's driving!"

"Yeah that's the thing...my limo went back to Wisconsin." Billcipher4 said.

"WHAT!? OF ALL THE INCONSIDERA-" I'mMabelPines started to yell at Billcipher4.

"Stop yapping! I have a go-kart!" I said. My hands pointed to the gokart next to me.

"Smart move." mulzypops commenting. He gave me a quick smile. "Wait, this thing can go at 70 mph without going crazy, right? Because the last thing I want is death."

"Relax. I'm the best driver ever!"

"Uhhhh..." MyLittleMuffinZ said. "We haven't even seen you drive a go-kart."

"Oh right." I blushed. "Well get in."

"I call shotgun!" mulzypops said.

"Why you?" I asked.

"Because I'm the only roadgeek here. Now I'll tell you directions, you drive. AND FOLLOW THE SPEED LIMIT PLEASE."

"Get out of the bus station and go north - or in other words, left - on the Business Route. Speed limit is around 40 mph, which a go-kart can handle."

I drove onto the Business Route carefully.

"At Highway 39, take the ramp north, or right, toward Rockford. If that doesn't help, Route 51 signs will also suffice, as Route 51 follows Highway 39 between Bloomington/Normal and South Beloit (near Wisconsin)."

At Highway 39 I turned. The speed limit jumped up to 70 as soon as I got on. I started swerving. "Why are you swerving! You said your go-kart could handle 70 mph!"

"Yeah here's the thing...I really...don't...know...how to drive a go-kart."

"WHAT!?" everyone else yelled.

We had to keep on swerving to avoid cars. I was driving like a drunk driver, except I didn't crash. Everyone, including me, were screaming like little girls. Well that's what most of us were - girls! Except mulzypops.

"Mulzypops, DO SOMETHING!" A random surprise yelled at him.

"He's going to do something for sure! He's not going to let us die!" TheFallingPenguin yelled.

"Ummmm...take exit 8 in a mile. Route 251 should also help us reach our destination, it's just a lot slower."

After that last torturous mile, I exited Highway 39/51 and braked at the stop sign. We all gasped for air.

"Next time, I'm driving the go-kart." Mulzypops said.

**And there you have it! Chapter 2! This chapter was pretty funny was it not?**


	3. A New Quester and a can of Pepsi

**Ok here's the third chapter! By chapter 5 we finally hit Gravity Falls! But how? Stay tuned to find out more! By the way MyLittleMuffinz, your OC is submitted. You're still yourself for now but in Gravity Falls you don't follow my rule to stay low and go under a new identity. I need a name though.**

**A random surprise's POV**

_40 miles down the road..._

Mulzypops had taken over the gokart 15 miles after PEACELOVESMILEDIP got off the highway. Mulzypops was forced to drive at 40 mph instead of the posted speed limit, which was apparently 55 mph on Route 251. Everytime he went over, he ended up driving like he was a drunk driver.

"Why is it taking so long?" FallingPenguin wailed.

"Oh I'm sorry I could get back on Highway 39 and then drive 70 mph and KILL US ALL!" mulzypops yelled.

"I mean...hehe...nice speed." she retracted.

"Don't lie! You wanna get there fast right?" I'mMabelPines said.

"Guys do you really want to get back on the highway?" I asked.

"I mean I drove like a maniac. Mulzypops was right. And you know I hate to say that!" PEACELOVESMILEDIP said.

"HEY!" Mulzypops said. They started to argue.

Me and Billcipher4 groaned.

A sign for Highway 39 appeared. Mulzypops almost took the ramp because he was distracted by his argument but I stopped him in time. "STOP! You'll get us all killed!"

Mulzypops saw what he was about to do then swerved left to stay on the sideroad.

"Highway 39 again? Is there any other highway to connect us to civilization or is it just plain nothingness?" I asked.

"There's Highway 80 in another 7 miles but that doesn't help us. All it'd do for us is get us lost and we'd end up in Iowa or Chicago." he replied.

Sure enough, we hit Highway 80 in 7 miles. We continued north and it was just so boring.

"Are you sure we should even take this road! It's so booorrrinnngggg..." PEACELOVESMILEDIP asked.

"Oh you had to butt in again didn't you?" mulzypops said. I didn't want them to argue so I just tapped mulzypops and shook my head. He understood the signal and said, "Well we could always take the highway."

Everyone just said, "No no no no no no no no no no no no no!"

"That's what I thought." He said smirking.

At Mendota we swerved left to Route 52 west. "We'll take Route 52 west to Route 26 then take that north to Dixon and eventually Oregon (Il.)."

**ImNotPerfect28's POV**

I was walking out to the store to grab a sleeping pill since I couldn't sleep. Oh hi I'm a fanfiction writer for Gravity Falls. I live in a boring place - I live west of Mendota, Illinois. **(She doesn't really live there, at least I don't think so, I just put her there because I forgot to put her in the previous chapter)**; It's so boring here. But little did I know that something interesting was about to happen. A gokart sped on Highway 52. There were like eight people in it. I was curious so I ran toward it. I finally flung on without them noticing. At least not for a while. Then someone noticed me...

**TheFallingPenguin's POV**

I noticed someone behind me. "HUH? Mulzypops, we have a stowaway onboard the go-kart!"

"Wait mulzypops? You? I'm the writer I'mNotPerfect28! I wanted to join you guys but my dad wouldn't let me leave Mendota."

"No way!" Mulzypops said.

"And I'm assuming you guys are fanfiction writers too?"

Everyone nodded. "Why don't you join us?" asked I'mMabelPines. She held out her hand and in just fifteen seconds she knew her answer. She shook her hand.

**Mulzypops' POV**

I turned right on Route 26. "Final stretch, buddies!"

Everyone yelled. "Whoop Whoop!" **(Guess where I got that from?)**

25 miles later, we crossed Highway 88 before approaching Dixon. "Just one more town guys!"

"Whoop Whoop!"

"It's like that's all you say whenever I have good news! Man why am I the only dude?" I asked myself. I pulled over at Dixon. "It's 3AM. I'm too tired to continue. You guys can sleep, but stay in the go-kart. I'm going to have a Pepsi to keep my energy up so I can drive some more. I walked over to the bags, found my luggage, opened it and then took a can of Pepsi out of the pack. I opened the top and drank out of the can directly. After I finished the can, I walked over back to the wheel and saw everyone in the gokart sleeping.

I sighed before driving for another 10 miles. Finally I hit a road called "Pines Road". At 7AM everyone woke up - as for me I was dead asleep! ZZZZZZZZ

"WAKE UP!" PEACELOVESMILEDIP yelled in my ear.

"YOUCH!" I yelled.

**And that's it! By the way this might have been even longer than the last chapter...I'm not sure. By the way, PEACELOVESMILEDIP and I do not really hate each other. In the story we are pretty much enemies. Sorry about the confusion...**


	4. Another Fan And Finally Found You

**Apparently a guest and GravityFallsChick want to join the story. So does Constellation Temption. Well, they will eventually join. I'm not sure how to write Guest or Constellation Temption in though. GravityFallsChick in this chapter.**

**Mulzypops' POV**

Everyone laughed at PEACELOVESMILEDIP yelling in my ear. I gave them a look. The look basically said, "Stop that or I'll take the go-kart back to Normal."

Everyone stopped laughing at that point. "Time to find Gravity Falls. I'm sure it's on Pines Road." said PEACELOVESMILEDIP.

"We haven't even ate breakfast yet!" I complained.

"Well none of us, I'm sure not even you, have no clue where we can even eat anyways. This is an unfamiliar town, in a state that only you and I are familiar with." I'mNotPerfect28 pointed out.

"True." I said.

"Plus, all we have are 11 Pepsi cans. We can't have Pepsi for breakfast! Plus Pitt Cola is poisonous because it contains peach pits so we have to save the Pepsis for when we reach Gravity Falls." Billcipher4 said.

"Hey guys." I interjected.

"What?" TheFallingPenguin asked me.

"Could you get my laptop out of my luggage? Maybe I can find a place to eat and drive you there thru the gokart." I said.

"Bad chance!" PEACELOVESMILEDIP. "A town as small as this shouldn't have anything in it."

"Mendota was quite small...I mean compared to bigger cities like Chicago, St. Louis, Milwaukee, and Gary. And there happened to be a fanfiction writer there!" I said, quickly eying I'mNotPerfect28 before turning my eyes back to PEACELOVESMILEDIP as an interjection.

"Just listen to him." TheFallingPenguin said.

PEACELOVESMILEDIP sighed and then grabbed my luggage, zipped it open and pulled my laptop out. I went on google maps. I saw a X sign in the middle of Pine Road. I moused over it. "ROAD CLOSED. WEIRDNESS FOUND AT A CONSTRUCTION SIGN. USE ROUTE 2."

I then looked around the Oregon, Illinois, area. I found a McDonald's on 211 4th Street. "What about McDonald's?"

"PANCAKES! PANCAKES!" Everyone chanted. I sighed as I got them in the gokart and drove them to McDonald's.

We entered. Everyone except me ordered pancakes, bacon, and juice. I simply ordered two hashbrowns and a Coke. **(McDonald's is a Coke sponsor)**

I was considering having a Pepsi but I decided to save some for later. I was needing some caffeine because I was sleepy and I don't drink coffee so having a Coke was a good option. Coke is pretty good. But not as good as its raspberry variant (Raspberry Coke) or regular Pepsi.

We all dined. "Guys, I found this when I zoomed over an X I found on Google Maps, in the middle of Pines Road. Check out what it says." I said.

A random surprise read aloud. "ROAD CLOSED. WEIRDNESS FOUND AT A CONSTRUCTION SIGN. USE ROUTE 2."

"Gravity Falls!" Everyone except me gasped.

"After we finish breakfast, we are going to head on over to Pines Road and see what they mean!"

"YEAH!"

After we finished breakfast, we took the go-kart to where it was before I was BRUTALLY woken up by PEACELOVESMILEDIP.

Then we walked on Pines Road. 1 mile in we saw a glowing blue sign. "Is that normal for roads?" I'mMabelPines whisper-asked me in my ear.

"No." I whispered back.

She jumped through the sign and then yelled for help. Everyone else jumped in except me, who was scared.

"Way to go Romeo." said a voice sarcastically. "WH-?" I said.

"Hi." A girl said behind me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm GravityFallsChick. I live in Iowa. I have to drive 1 and a half hours a day to reach work. Which is here." **(I don't know if she really lives in Iowa, this is just for the fanfic)**

"So you wanna join us?"

"Well duh. Now you gotta go save them!"

"You're right. I got them into this mess and now I have to fix it." We jumped in.

_*Real world scenes end here*_

And we saw a shocked Stan Pines, the portal, and all of us. Except we were - animated! The screen went black and then it went back to normal. Except we were at the Gravity Falls Lake, and Stan wasn't with us. There was a sign. It said FISHING SEASON. We were hiding from everyone but we could see everything. Old Man McGucket was telling people about the Gobblewonker. I gasped.


	5. A Plan And Yet Another Fan

**Hey guys! What's up? I'm here with the fifth chapter of this story. This could be my most reviewed story yet. Here's the challenge. If you guys can get me over 62 reviews total before chapter 18 then you guys are bigger fans of me than those at the Shake It Up fandom. Good luck! You will need it!**

**Constellation Temption's POV**

It's been 2 months since I was trapped in the world of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Let me explain. I was a fanfiction writer. I lived in Los Angeles, California. **(I don't think she lives there)**. We (meaning me and my family) were going on a road trip out east to New York City. We got off-course and ended up in Oregon, Illinois. I decided to explore a little and then noticed a glowing sign. I put my hand on it and ended up here. I never understood how to get home so I just hid from everyone in town like Blendin Blandin because I didn't want to get in trouble with Alex Hirsch. Hiding behind a bush were a bunch of girls, with the exception of one person, a boy with brown skin.

"Awesome! Awesome! I'm going to run out of the bushes, hi five old man McGucket, ask Dipper if I can borrow the journal, jump onto the S.S. Cool Dude, and then ride the Gobblewonker like a giant horse!" said one of the many girls.

"WE CAN'T DO THAT! WE HAVE TO LAY LOW" the boy intervened.

"Why do we have to lay low mulzypops? We finally made it here!" one of the other girls asked. The boy must be mulzypops.

"We'll change show history, and we might get in trouble with Alex Hirsch! We'll be arrested when we get out of here!" he said.

"Speaking of how to get out, how do we leave Gravity Falls? I haven't updated my fanfiction in days!" another girl said.

"I don't care, I'm going to go introduce myself!" another girl said.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" mulzypops said. "Billcipher4 could you hold a grip of her?" A girl, who I was assuming was Billcipher4, put her hand firmly on the girl.

"Look, as I said we'll change show history. The only reason we would intervene in the plots is to figure out how to leave!" mulzypops said.

"By the way may I ask AGAIN, how do we leave? We can't stay here forever! It'll be so boring going in the same 1-month cycle from episodes 2-20 waiting for Alex Hirsch to update the show." another girl said.

"He probably won't update until we get out!" the boy pointed out. "Am I supposed to connect the dots? Sigh. I'm only a few years younger than all of you!"

"So how do we get out?" one of the girls asked.

"Well we know who has each book right. Dipper has 3, Gideon has 2, and Stan has 1. We just need to ask for them so we can use the portal and go home."

"OK then, let's ask!"

"Hold on, we can't just ASK them for the journals. Gideon wants to take over Gravity Falls, Dipper will think we're evil, and Stan...well he'll probably ask us for money or lie to us. And I'm out of money. And have you noticed my muscle? I have none!"

I decided to walk over. "HELLO!" I said in a Mabel voice. The boy screamed girlishly. "Oh oh oh. Hey how come I don't remember seeing you?"

"Because I was spying on you. I got trapped here two months ago."

Mulzypops gasped.

"The story of my life I take her home I drive all night to keep her warm inside its FROOOOOOZZEEENNNN!" one of the girls sang.

"Gawd your an awful singer!" he replied.

After the girls introduced themselves, we devised a plan to get home.

"This will require help from Dipper, Mabel, Gideon, Soos and Stan."

"OK so we have to tell Dipper everything. But we need someone to help us. MyLittleMuffinz, do you think you could tell Wendy everything and then have her tell Dipper everything. He won't believe us unless its her telling him."

"OK but we need her to go under a different name."

"How about Opal?" she said.

"Perfect!"

"Baby baby baby no one baby baby..."

"STOP SINGING!"

**And that's all.**


	6. Sorry about that Author's Note

**OK so I accidently posted the wrong chapter. I'm very sorry and I will have this fixed when I can. All I need to do is remember how the correct chapter went and then it will be up. My deepest apologizes once again!**


	7. The Actual Chapter 6: Meeting with Dip

**OK a chapter ago I accidently posted chapter 6 of my story "To Save A Town" one that has been completed. If you haven't read the author's note prior to this chapter I'd like to apologize for EVERYTHING. Please do not hate on me and please do not hurt me at all. I'm very scared. By the way, characters that haven't joined and wanted to joined, please PM me to give me how you join because I am out of ideas there.**

**Now here is the CORRECT chapter 6.**

**Dipper's POV**

"Wendy told me to meet some strangers over here at the diner. And bring the journal. I don't know why she had to ask me now. I was going to be looking for the Gobblewonker today!" I muttered to myself.

I then saw a brown-skinned boy younger than me, maybe by a couple of months or so. With him were a bunch of girls. They all held a sign that said "DIPPER PINES".

"Hey, my crush Wendy told me to meet you here with my journal. Now what do you need my help for?"

"OK so I got alot of explaining to do." The boy said. "OK so I'm a roadgeek, one with extreme knowledge about the roads... I'll explain how the 'roadgeek' thing plays out into the story later. Girls, could you help me explain?"

_5 minutes into the story_

"And you all are fake. Alex Hirsch created a cartoon and you guys are the stars..."

_10 minutes in the story_

"And that journal you have, you know how the number on it is '3'?"

"Yeah..." I said.

"There are 2 more that preceded that journal."

"No they're not!"

"May I remind you, there is a '3' on the journal. If there were only 1 journal, don't you think the writer would have wrote '1'."

"Oh that makes sense..."

_20 minutes in the story_

"And your Grunkle Stan out of all people has journal 1 in a lair behind and below the vending machine. The lair contains a portal which can only be activated with all 3 journals, which a fake psychic named Lil' Gideon who everyone thinks is a real psychic and loves, wants. He has journal 2 and wants journal 1 so he can activate the portal and become 'king' of Gravity Falls, and he will develop a crazy creepy crush on your sister Mabel, and claim her as 'queen'."

"Why would he not want journal 3 and only need journals 1 and 2? Follow-up question, doesn't he know the US is a democracy?"

"I don't think he knows its a democracy. And...he only thinks there are 2 journals."

"Wow."

_40 minutes in the story_

"And we found a portal in Illinois, the state where I'm 'based' at, which led us here." the boy finished. "We need to get home otherwise the story will never update and we'll get arrested!"

"If you hadn't told me about the '3' on my journal I would have just laughed. But I'm going to have to believe you. So how do we get the other 2 journals?" I asked.

"Well getting it from Stan will be a piece of cake! He cares about you guys, as we saw in the season 1 finale. He even has a picture of you on top of the shelf where he hides journal 1. You have to get him to soften up if you want journal 1. Journal 2 will be a lot harder to obtain because Gideon is evil. If we can get Mabel to actually go on a few dates with him a week later, she can go to Gideon's house one day and plead for journal 2. Then we can activate the portal and go home!" another one of the girls said.

"I guess we can do something..." Dipper said.

"YES!" the boy said.

**And that ends the actual chapter 6. Dipper has no clue of what our names or fanfic names are hence why calls me "the boy" and everyone else "girls". OK we're done for now.**


	8. The guys from the diner (Us) were RIGHT!

**OK so here's Chapter 7. And this time none of us are in it! It's the Gravity Falls cast only in this part! Takes place post-episode 2 pre-episode 3. This is Dipper's POV.**

_Dear Dipper Pines,_

_Here is the codes you need to find Stan's lair and journal 1. If Stan catches you please use an excuse or get Mabel to beg. She knows how to be cute right? Take her with you and explain EVERYTHING._

_Vending machine code 12356_

_Enter code: composition, pulverize, digestion, fusion. Look at journal 3 for the symbols. (Alchemy)_

_Floor: 3_

_Bookshelf right below your picture. Red book identical to yours, except older and with a '1' on it._

_We need to get home!_

_From,_

_the people from reality_

I read the note. He put it in his pocket then went upstairs to talk to Mabel. "Mabel, I'm going to tell you a story that these guys told me at the diner."

"I got time."

"Where's Grunkle Stan? He CANNOT know about this."

"One, why not? And two, he's busy robbing a bank."

"Typical Grunkle Stan. Anyways, here's the story."

_41 minutes later_

"And that's basically it."

"So what you're trying to tell me is that this is a cartoon, we're the stars, in the real world Gravity Falls doesn't exist and neither does anyone here, and Stan and 'Gideon' have the prequels to the journal you have?"

"Yes. And the strangers need to get back to the real world."

"THAT'S COOL! Finally, something more exciting than the Gobblewonker!"

"This is a letter a 'fanfiction' writer left to get to the lab. I have no clue what 'fanfiction' means but whatever."

"Leave getting there to Mabel."

At night, Mabel went by the vending machine. I followed. I made sure no one was looking.

"The coast is clear Mabel!" I whispered.

Mabel entered the code. We entered the room as soon as the machine flung open. I closed the door. We went down some stairs to find... an elevator. WIthout buttons. Then I saw an alchemy code-breaker. I flipped the pages of journal 3 to find the symbols. Mabel typed the symbols in. And BAM! Then she pressed the down button.

We reached floor 3, which for some reason was at the bottom. I saw a complicated lab. Grunkle Stan's been spying on residents. Then we saw our picture. It was me doing a peace sign and Mabel sticking her tongue. Under it was a bookshelf. I kept on pulling out books until I saw a red book with damage sticking out. I pulled it out. It was in fact, journal 1!

"Woah..." I said. "So they weren't lying!"

"I can't believe Grunkle Stan out of all people has journal 1." Mabel said.

"Dipper? Mabel?" Grunkle Stan's voice said. We turned around to see Grunkle Stan behind us looking angry, but a bit more shocked.

**Aw snap! Grunkle Stan found them! What happens next? You have to PM me and choose one of the four options! The third one to get it right gets to give me ideas! Why the third one and not the first? TO MAKE IT MORE CHALLENGING!**

**(A): Grunkle Stan beats them up**

**(B): Grunkle Stan asks how do they know about the lab and the journals**

**(C): Grunkle Stan starts crying and gives Dipper and Mabel the journal**

**(D): Other**

**Well I'm out of here for now! LATERZ!**


	9. The Full Version of Cray Cray

**OK here's chapter 8, the longest chapter I ever wrote! Oh and by the way the answer was B.**

**Mulzypops' POV**

"How'd you get here? How did you know about this journal? How DID you know about this SECRET LAB!" Grunkle Stan yelled.

"Uhhhhh...we were getting- uh - a snack?" asked Dipper nervously, questioning his own words.

"Grunkle Stan is this the reason you tell me to stay AWAY from the vending machine even when I'm hungry and you don't give me tasty food?" Mabel asked him.

"Uhhhh no who told you that? Did Soos? Why is this bookshelf wet?" Grunkle Stan asked.

"OK fine we met these friends from some 'real world' and they need to get home and they came in through a portal and their only way to get back to the 'real world' is to get all three journals. Dipper has journal 3. Please please please give us journal 1..." Mabel pleaded.

"Sorry kid but I can't! I need all three journals myself to re- Ahem, I mean-"

Mabel started to cry. "Don't you know what it's like to lose your home?"

Stan sighed. He had lost many homes before. He was born in the East Coast. But because of his addiction to money and him doing lots of illegal stuff he was driven away from all his homes and went further west until this town.

"You know what kid. Here it is. Keep it safe and put the 3 journals in the bookshelf when you're done with it. Now to find journal 2..."

"Some kid named Gideon has it." Dipper said.

"Uch that troll has it? Good luck getting it from him. Hey. Be good kid k? Don't get in trouble. I already face enough trouble already with the cops." Stan said. And just in a second, a cop siren was heard. Of course they didn't know about Stan's hiding spot.

"I must hide." Stan said. Then Dipper and Mabel left Stan's lab. They went back up to the Gift Shop and found us. I was yelling at MyLittleMuffinz. Surprise right? I usually am yelling at PEACE LOVE SMILE DIP. We were competing for who was a better pianist and just a few hours before we had a piano competition at the Gravity Falls Civic Center & Buffet.

_A few hours earlier..._

"You ready to settle this?" I asked MyLittleMuffinz.

"Bring it on, Mozart." She huffed sarcastically.

I started playing an excerpt to the tune of Tchaikovsky's Piano Concerto No. 1. **( watch?v=BWerj8FcprM)**

People cheered after my 4 minutes were up. Then MyLittleMuffinz said she was going to play "Counting Stars" by OneRepublic. But since it was 2012 and the song wasn't made yet I told her not to, and in the end she did "Some Nights" by Fun. **( watch?v=gW1LcxhEMRk)**

After her 4 minutes were up, Soos had asked who was better. A voting session started and half the people voted for me, who Soos calls "Mystery Dude". The other half voted for "Opal", or MyLittleMuffinz as the fanfiction writers know her as.

"We have a tie! This has never happened before!" Soos yelled. Old Man McGucket was not present so "Opal" couldn't bribe him with money. In the end it was a draw and that's how we started this arguement.

_Back in the present..._

"STOP ARGUING YOU DUMMIES, AND THAT'S DIRECTED AT YOU MULZY!" PEACE LOVE SMILE DIP yelled at me.

"Don't ever CALL ME THAT!" I said turning my face away from MyLittleMuffinz. Before I knew it I told MyLittleMuffinz, "I'll get back to you later."

Then we started arguing. Me and PEACELOVESMILEDIP, that is.

"Uch too much arguing!" Mabel yelled. "STOP STOP STOP!"

"Oh hi Mabel." I said blushing because it was embarrassing. Don't you dare accuse me of having a crush on her. I have to deal with accusations like that back at home **(precisely 123 miles (1 hour 57 minutes) northeast of Normal, Illinois; test your skills with a map to figure out where I live if you dare (that's how I figured out which town Billcipher4 lives in))**.

"Stop arguing!"

"We weren't arguing we were just yelling loudly in disagreement!"

"OK." Mabel said with a smirk.

"Stop treating her like she's dumb! She's smarter than you give her credit for!"

And me and PEACELOVESMILEDIP started arguing AGAIN. I'd rather get in another squirmish with my best friend than get in a squirmish with these here teenage girls. They can get on your nerves sometimes.

"He doesn't think I'm dumb!" Mabel said.

To stop me and PEACELOVESMILEDIP from arguing, GravityFallsChick starting blaring out music from her stereo. She got a Sev'ral Timez CD from Mabel. We didn't notice until the ending. **(Credit to RhymeZone and the episode "Boyz Crazy" for helping me)**

_***Cray Cray by Sev'ral Timez ft. Lenz Flare (CLEAN VERSION)***_

_Girl why you ackin' so cray cray when you tell me that you won't be my baby_

_Is it because I got an eight pack abs_

_Or is it because of my address_

_Girl you got me ackin' so cray cray_

_(CRAY CRAY)_

_You tell me that you won't be my baby_

_We're non-threatenin' girl, TWENTY THIRTEEN!_

_It all started a week ago_

_I saw you at the street although_

_I was into brunettes_

_You were as hot as a baugette_

_We started to get to know each other_

_We become friends but oh brother_

_I had to deal with asking you out_

_and then you say I'd rather go with a trout!_

_Girl why you ackin' so cray cray when you tell me that you won't be my baby_

_Is it because I got an eight pack abs_

_Or is it because of my address_

_Girl you got me ackin' so cray cray_

_(CRAY CRAY)_

_You tell me that you won't be my baby_

_We're non-threatenin' girl, TWENTY THIRTEEN_

_I never thought I'd like a blonde_

_But with you girl I gotta bond_

_(BOND WITH YOU)_

_I may not know how to make you beef_

_But it's aight' for me to not give you a leaf!_

_Ohhhhh_

_Girl you got me ackin' so cray cray_

_When you tell me that you won't be my baby_

_We're not threatening girl, TWENTY THIRTEEN!_

_(Rap by Lenz Flare)_

_OK so let's get real for a moment_

_I know that you don't wanna get broken_

_But we gotta face the truth_

_There are some jerks who aren't right for you_

_So let's blow up those dudes getting dumber_

_Because I'm the only worthy guy follower_

_Ready to stop ackin' cray cray_

_Because you gotta be my baby now_

_Bada bing bada boom Sev'ral Timez bring it down, bring it up and hope that 2013 arrives never_

_And she keep u forever_

_(Rap ends)_

_Girl why you ackin' so cray cray when you tell me that you won't be my baby_

_Is it because I got an eight pack abs_

_Or is it because of my address_

_Girl you got me ackin' to cray cray when you tell me that you won't be my baby_

_WE'RE NOT THREATENING GIRL, 2013!_

_(Lenz: Yeah don't be a ****face! Heh heh!)_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled at the mention of the word - well I shouldn't tell you because this story is PG. I censored that word but it's still very bad! I ended up running out of the Mystery Shack and into the forest.

**Uh-oh! I'm in the forest! What will happen to me and who takes the hit?**


	10. The Traitor Is Discovered!

**OK so I decided not to make the person who "blabs" everything out TO Gideon, one of us. It's actually someone who lives in Gravity Falls someone you'd never expect. You find out in this chapter.**

**Mulzypops' POV**

After I finished screaming in fear of such a terrible word I realized I just ran into the forest. After a while a wolf with three noses and a small nosebleed by his middle nose came at me. I screamed. "AAAAHHHHH!"

The wolf said, "You will make a lovely meal." He grabbed me thru his teeth and took me to a cave. And then the world went black.

**Mabel's POV**

_8 days after mulzypop's capture_

So those strangers from the diner who helped us find journal 1 told me to go to the Tent of Telepathy's next show which was yesterday. About 8 days ago, something that was weird happened. Because after I let one of them borrow my Sev'ral Timez CD an arguement stopped but then it caused the only guy - the one with the brown skin and strong fingers - to disappear. Dipper looked in the forest for him but he was nowhere to be found. We also fought some wax figures. Hard to believe right?

Me and Dipper went to the Tent of Telepathy and met an adorable kid named Lil' Gideon who had psychic powers. He didn't seem as evil as those girls told me.

Today Gideon asked me out on a date just as they predicted. I told him, "OK but I have these friends who told me that you were kind of a psycho. There were these girls who were 13-18ish and then there was a boy who was slightly younger than them with brown skin and strong fingers, and then there was my great-uncle Stanford Pines." I then blabbed part of the story to Gideon - I didn't tell them that Dipper had journals 1 and 3 or that there was a journal 3.

"Well they think I am evil because of they think I want the power for myself. You see I care about this little ol' town up here in Oregon. I want both journals 1 and 2 to use the power for the better of this town. There's alot of things this town is missing out on and I'd like to help out." Gideon lied to Mabel.

"Really? Aw that's so sweet? Hey you know, my brother Dipper Pines has journal 1, he got it from my great-uncle. He also has journal 3, which was added after journal 2 was finished."

"There are three of them?" Gideon asked in shock. In his mind he was thinking, _Stanford had "1" the whole time AND there's a third journal?_

"Yeah. Hey let me go get them for you!"

Gideon smiled and said, "Yay!"

Mabel jumped off the roof and ran to the shack.

**Dipper's POV**

Dipper had to balance his time with reading journal 1 and journal 3. After all, both journals were very large and filled with mystic content. He came onto a page in journal 1. He read it aloud.

"_Threenose wolves. They are creatures with 3 noses, and with strong teeth and a paw that can leave you unconscious for due one week. They have a thirst for human bodies and they almost ate me once. Weakness, unknown._"

Then Dipper started to think. "OF COURSE! These threenose wolves are about to eat that brown-skinned roadgeek goy! Oh no, I have to rescue him!" He left journals 1 and 3 on a desk, took Mabel's grappling hook and ran into the forest.

**Gideon's POV**

"Mabel Mabel Mabel...you and the town of Gravity Falls will soon be ALL MINE! All I have to do is make a love potion and mind control potion (I found the recipes with journal 2, the journal I own) and mix them up and give it to Mabel. Then I'll rule this town with her as my queen! And she will like it because I will use the potion (I can tell she only thinks of me as a friend)!" Gideon said creepily. He then began cackling evilly.

**So it was Mabel! And not only that but now she and Gideon are teaming up without her even knowing! And I'm going to be made into a meal by a wolf! What's happening and will it be fixed?**


	11. The Gem and the Jail

**Two updates just 16 or so hours apart from each other? I bet you think I'm awesome right now! Well all my friends think I'm awesome too but seriously I'm not. I like quite a bit of geeky stuff. So if you think I'm awesome then thanks but seriously. I'm like a "popular geek". Surprise surprise! Oh and I'd like to apologize for writing "Dipper's POV" and "Gideon's POV" when it should be "Meanwhile with Dipper" and "Meanwhile with Gideon" on the previous chapter because it was no POV. And guess what? I just got news that Season 2 of Gravity Falls is coming Summer 2014! WOO HOO! Well enough babbling, on to the chapter!**

**Mulzypops' POV (don't worry we'll get to other POVs apart from me and GF cast members soon enough)**

I had just woke up. I was in an iron cage with like 10 or so girls, as well as a guy wearing an IDOT (Illinois Department of Transportation) uniform. Wait what!?

"What what what just happened?" I asked.

"Oh good you're awake!" Billcipher4 said. "Let me catch you up. OK so Dipper rescued you from being eaten. Lucky for you, the wolves were out hunting for toppings and a mixing bowl to cook you with. But you were unconscious for a while. Meanwhile Mabel didn't listen to our warning about the fat guy Gideon and then he used some potion on her which made her in love with Gideon and now she follows every Gideon's command. And now they have an underground hideout and they have all 3 journals which they plan to use to take over the world. And then this dude who works for IDOT got sucked into Gravity Falls thru the portal. His name is Bob and he was taking down the ROAD CLOSED signs on Pines Road in Oregon, Illinois. And then he got arrested and Gideon found out that everything he knows is a fake world created by Alex Hirsch."

"WHAT!?" I yelled in despair.

"Yeah and it's all your fault!" A random surprise yelled.

"I agree!" PEACELOVESMILEDIP yelled.

"What, guys you can't listen to her right? I didn't know she was going to get into her own little world with Gideon?" I asked.

"Well they plan to TAKE OVER THE WORLD, FOOL! SO YEAH WE AGREE WITH HER! EVEN BOB, THE CONSTRUCTION WORKER WHO HAS NO IDEA ABOUT THIS CORRUPTED PLACE AND ABOUT US AGREES! AND WE MAY NEVER SEE OUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY AGAIN!" yelled GravityFallsChick.

"IS THERE ANYONE SIDING WITH ME?" I asked loudly.

"NO!" yelled I'mNotPerfect28.

"I DON'T EVEN HAVE A CLUE HOW I GOT HERE!" Bob yelled.

"WELL I KNOW AND TRUST ME IT'S NOT PRETTY!" The Falling Penguin yelled.

Gravityfalls11 and I'mMabelPines soon started throwing the 11 Pepsi cans (luckily unopened) at me. And we all started arguing only to be interrupted by Gideon Gleeful and Mabel Pines - soon to unfortunately be Mabel Gleeful thanks to Gideon's potion!

"Well hello fanfiction writers!" Gideon said in a southern accent.

"YOU!" I hissed.

"Yes me I get it. Well as soon as I figure out how to work this portal I'll rule this world! And once all the construction signs are down in Illinois you'll be trapped in this cartoon forever!" Gideon whispered creepily at the end.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" we all yelled.

"The construction signs will be down on May 30th, 2014. Over there it's already March 6th, 2014. So March 1st, 2014, was pretty much the last day you'll ever see reality! Mabel Dear!" Gideon yelled.

"Yes Gideon Dear?"

"Show them their new prisonmate!"

And in stepped...

"DIPPER PINES!?" everyone (but Bob) yelled.

**Constellation Temptation's POV**

So after that arguement with mulzypops, Gideon came and threw Dipper in jail. I don't know what he did - in the past he didn't try to break up Gideon and Mabel.

"How'd you get here!?" I asked Dipper.

"OK so I saw Mabel take journals 1 and 3 and then she looked around to make sure no one was around. I was secretly watching without her knowing. She was being suspicious. She then left and gave the journals to Gideon. Then he fed her a potion which messed everything up. Although I discovered journal 2 laying on his desk. That's where he got his amulet! From journal 2! Then he built this hideout with Mabel and arrested us. And then he then locked Grunkle Stan in a room with only dusty newspapers, a small mattress that's not his size, popsicles, and a bed. Kind of a downgraded version of our cell. I got arrested for spying."

"OK so how do we stop Gideon and get back the 3 journals?"

"Well after further analysis in all 3 journals I realized that each journal mentioned some sort of prophecy that the writer discovered. In journal 1, he discovered a clue to an old prophecy's hiding location. In journal 2 he wrote a map of it. And on journal 3 he revealed it. It was on a white-haired 9 year old, most likely Gideon, who will bring the world his wrath and end happiness. It also explains in journal 3 on how only the Gem of Happiness, a rare artifact found in the forest, can stop the end of happiness."

"So we have to get the Gem of Happiness to stop this?"

"Well yes but one problem - we're in PRISON!"

Before they could start snapping at mulzypops again, Dipper interrupted again.

"According to the journals, the portal's power can take you to other dimension or give yourself powers. The Gem of Happiness undoes all evil uses of the portal's powers but it is hard to find and is guarded by someone named Bill Cipher."

"Uh-oh!"

"What's so bad about Bill Cipher?"

"He's a demon who invades minds..."

Dipper started screaming.

"BOY COULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN I'M TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHERE THE PORTAL IS!" Gideon yelled at Dipper.

"I'm never telling you Gideon!" Dipper yelled.

"It's in a secret room behind the shack!" Mabel said.

Gideon cackled evilly. He thanked Mabel and then ran out of the hideout, holding the three journals.

**And Gideon's going to take over the world! Now we're left to fix it! But can we make it out of prison and get the Gem? And can we get past Bill? TUNE IN!**


	12. Epic Blowout: Mulzypops Escapes

**Sorry for the long wait! Just had needed ideas! Here's Chapter 12!**

"So how do we get out of prison?" Dipper asked.

"Easy!" PEACELOVESMILEDIP said. "Just start snapping at mulzypops again and keep on arguing with him until Gideon gets tired of it and lets us out - except mulzypops (and probably Bob)!"

"Aw come on! WHY ME!? Besides I know where one of you live... and I mean you billcipher4! Highways 90/94 and Highway 39 split up 30 miles after they join each other's journies (by Portage to be exact), and you're near that area! Am I right?" - Mulzypops

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE!?" - Billcipher4

"I HAVE KEEN MAP SKILLS YOU KNOW!" - Mulzypops

"AND THEY MADE US TRAPPED HERE!" - I'mNotPerfect28

"NOT CONSTELLATION TEMPTION, HE GOT OFF-COURSE ON A ROAD TRIP TO NEW YORK!" - Mulzypops

"WHO CARES!" - Opal "MyLittleMuffinz"

"I DO!" - Constellation Temptation

"NO ONE ASKED YOU STELLA!" - PEACELOVESMILEDIP

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" - Constellation Temptation "Stella"

"YOU HAVE IT RIGHT ON YOUR PROFILE!" - PEACELOVESMILEDIP

Everything and everyone broke into chaos, except Dipper and Bob. Gideon had finally returned cackling. His eardrums started to hurt though. Many people from around the world were following "King" Gideon into prison. 3 hours into the arguement, Gideon snapped.

"STOP ARGUING! YOU GUYS ARE OUT OF JAIL! EXCEPT YOU MULZYPOPS FOR CAUSING CHAOS WITH YOUR FRIENDS!" Gideon said.

"THEY AREN'T MY FRIENDS ANYMORE!" he yelled back.

Everyone except Dipper looked hurt by the comment. "I don't mean you Bob, I don't even know you." Mulzypops said.

The fanfiction writers, Dipper and Bob left the jail. Mulzypops stayed locked in. Mulzypops was getting a large headache. He opened a Pepsi can to calm himself down. After sipping it, he threw another Pepsi can at the bars. It broke part of the cage, which Mulzypops had to squeeze out of. It took an hour, plus an extra thirty minutes hiding from Gideon, but he escaped. Mulzypops grabbed the three journals from Gideon's desk, put them in his pockets, then went to Stan's labratory and escaped out of the cruel world they call Gravity Falls.

_With the fanfiction writers..._

"Remember, we have to be careful about Bill." GravityFallsChick warned Dipper.

"I have armor. I just wish I had the three journals to help me out." Dipper said.

"They're back on Gideon's desk. Let me go get them." A random surprise said. She started to run toward the castle, where the world's king Gideon Gleeful and his fiance Mabel Pines lived. She went to the desk near the jail below the castle and saw the three journals were gone! And so was mulzypops from cell!

She ran back to her friends.

"Dipper, can I talk to my friends alone?" She asked Dipper.

"Sure go ahead."

"What's up? Why'd you pull us back?" Falling Penguin asked.

"The three journals are gone and so is mulzypops."

_With mulzypops..._

**Mulzypops's POV**

I can't believe I called these girls my friends! I was so angry at them. I saw the golf cart parked out. I didn't care if I got myself killed. I was going to go home and I was going to go on the highway to do it.

**Oh no! In the story, I'm so mad at you guys that I'm risking my life just to take the highway home! Will I survive and will you guys find me? Only time will tell.**


	13. Bill Cipher and mulzypops DISASTER!

**OK so here's chapter 13 of the story and it is very dramatic. First it's focusing on me, then the story will go back to all of you in Gravity Falls.**

**Mulzypops' POV**

I already knew the route home by heart. Leave Oregon, Il., on Route 64 east. Take Highway 39 south for about 8 miles then Highway 88 east for just over 50 miles. Not that I was going to survive at 70 mph. I mean I could if I kept on frequently swerving but I could cause injuries for other motorists for swerving on the highway a lot at 70 mph. If I kept on going in a straight line at 40 mph in a golf cart, it will probably kill me because the cars would be going at 70 mph. That is the speed limit on Illinois's rural highways after all.

I thought about the years I had. At home I'd have fun times with my family members. Sometimes my cousins would fly from far off to see me and hang out. Me and my family would eat out sometimes. I remember playing the piano at small concerts for both family and sometimes my friends. I only saw my friends at school but I still had fun with them. Goofy, nice, cool. I'd have nice moments with all friends - both boys and girls. I remember the 5th grade play, my local middle school talent show, and all the recesses over the years.

"Goodbye life. Thanks for being good to me." I said before turning onto the ramp that took me onto Highway 39 _south_. For some reason my golf cart started to speed up. I started to speed at 70 mph. I was going to live. I was a bit sad about it but then I thought, "I guess it's a good thing. My family and friends won't worry. Not like the girls who are in Gravity Falls ever cared about me anyway."

I had to use all my control to make sure I didn't swerve. I had to be strong. I placed my fingers (they're the only strong part of my body) on the wheel and gripped them tight to make sure it would stay in it's place and not swerve like it would do if I wasn't touching it and going at 70 mph.

I then remembered Bill Cipher. He was quite the evil monster. He could kill not only Dipper but also real people. My ex-friends. They may have never cared about me but I care about them. And I wasn't going to let them die. Not even after that stupid arguement. There was only one thing left to do. I got off at the Route 38 exit, turned left (east), then hopped back _north_ on Highway 39.

_Meanwhile in Gravity Falls_

**Billcipher4's POV**

I could have only thought of one place where mulzypops could have disappeared. He must have taken the three journals from Gideon and activated the portal in order to escape. It would make logical sense. Oh no! He's probably feeling so angry at us that he's probably going to take the highway back to his house and probably not survive!

I told the girls what I was thinking.

"It's probably what happened but we don't really care. We cared about him - even I did despite all of our bickering - but he made it clear he doesn't care about us." PEACELOVESMILEDIP told me.

"You might be right about that." I sighed.

Dipper said, "What are you guys talking about?"

"The roadgeek boy." I'mNotPerfect28 said.

"Oh." Dipper said.

"It's nice that someone actually appreciates what we do!" Bob, the IDOT worker said.

"Well he doesn't appreciate us." Opal said in a sigh voice.

"He did but of course we broke the camel's back and now he doesn't anymore."

The gem was in sight. "Guys look!" Gravityfalls11 said.

The gem sparkled. "Where's Bill?" I asked.

"Who knows?" said I'mMabelPines.

"I'm right here! AND NO ONE IS GETTING THAT GEM." Bill Cipher said.

"IT'S BILL!" I yelled.

"I GUARD THIS GEM TO MAKE SURE NO ONE WILL STOP ME WHEN I CAUSE CHAOS! AND SINCE YOU ARE HERE TO STOP CHAOS, I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO FINISH YOU OFF!"

We all screamed. Bob ran away and hid somewhere in the forest. I don't know where though. Dipper was frozen with fear. Bill began to spawn our worst nightmares to life. The worst one was a picture of Dipper losing his whole family to Gideon.

"AND NOW TO FINISH YOU OFF!"

"NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

Bill charged his laser. But before it could hit us... MULZYPOPS came back. He jumped right over us, running as fast as he could and he ended up taking the hit. He whacked Bill as he flew into the air and then his body was unconscious.

**Mulzypops' POV**

I had returned to that wacky sign on Pines Road and then jumped in that portal. Then I had rushed out. I saw the girls and Dipper screaming. "NO NO NO NO NO!"

Bill was about to kill them! There was only one thing left to do! I jumped over the girls, whacked Bill as I was flying to the air and then the world went black.

**I shoot I score! And then become unconscious... While Bill is gone and the gem can be received there's still more to come. Did I survive the laser or did I die? TUNE IN!**


	14. Journal No 1 (FINAL CHAPTER)

**Hey guys sorry I wasn't able to update! I have lots to juggle on these days. Plus I have to remember to update my new Austin and Ally fic because I usually forget to update those. But it's not easy. Before I present you the final chapter, i would like to say I am not only a roadgeek but I am also a geek when it comes to flight paths, so anytime you are going on a really long flight you can come to me for advice. Same case for road trips! :)**

**Mulzypops' POV**

I woke up. Where was I? My vision was very blurry but I could recognize the words on the highway signs. I was on in ambulance, rolling on a highway in Rockford, Illinois.

"Oh good your still alive!" a girl said.

"Sis is that you?" I asked.

"What, I'm not your sister. I'm Billcipher4. Remember me?"

Then it all hit me. These were the girls who didn't care about me even when I risked my life for them.

"Could you take me home?" I asked. "I don't want to remember this adventure because..."

"Why?" asked Constellation Temptation.

"You guys don't care about me. I risked my life for you guys even though we haven't known each other long. I liked you guys. But it's obvious you don't care." I sighed. My vision was still blurry but I could see a smile slightly on PEACELOVESMILEDIP's face.

"We did care actually. We thought you didn't care about us. Even I was sad."

"You were?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Yeah! Of course!" Opal smiled at me. I smiled back.

"I'd hug you guys but I cannot see very well. Stupid dream demons." I groaned.

"We're going to the hospital to help you. We also called your parents and your sister but they don't know how to reach where we're going from here." - I'mMabelPines

"Ah that makes sense. There's insane construction on Highway 90, so tell them to take Highway 88 and Highway 39.

"But we're on Highway 90 right now. And I don't see construction." - Gravityfalls11

"That's just east of Rockford and it lasts all the way to Chicago's O'Hare airport. We're already past Rockford I can tell. Once Highway 39 joins Highway 90, they stay joint up until Portage." I replied.

"You bet, we're in Wisconsin right now." Billcipher4 said.

"Wisconsin?"

"Yeah, we're going to Portage."

"Why are we going to your town?"

"Oh this is my local eye doctor's ambulance. Your parents said you don't have a local eye doctor so I thought I'd take you up to Portage."

"That's nice of you. Hey could you fill me in on what happened before we left Gravity Falls?"

So they told me. Apparently, they got the gem, stopped Gideon and he got arrested. They got the 3 journals from my pockets and opened the portal so they could escape. Bob took down the sign and threw it in the disposal so no one got trapped in that cursed world. Then they called my parents and sister, the ambulance in Portage, then they looked on Google Maps to let know the doctor where to drive.

"We took the journals with us too. Hopefully Alex Hirsch doesn't bust us for taking it. You can take all of them." PEACELOVESMILE DIP said handing the 3 journals to me.

"Thanks but I'm only interested in journal _1_." I replied.

"Why _1_?"

"Because _1_ is the least explored journal. I'm intrigued so I want it."

"Then who gets _2_ and _3_?"

"That's for you guys to decide."

Before I knew it the girls started fighting. Only two people fought for _2_, while the rest fought for _3_. Billcipher4 ended up taking journal 2 from Constellation Temptation. I'mMabelPines ended up taking _3_. And I took _1_. I was excited to check it out but my vision was still blurry so I was going to have to wait. But of course I would. I would wait.

_After the adventure ends_

I posted my whole adventure on fanfiction after I got back to my house. Of course only the people who joined me and macktri123 believed me. No one else believed me. But at least my adventure in Gravity Falls was over. Or so I think.

**And that wraps up the whole story! If I make a sequel then you have to look back here because the sequel will probably be posted here. I'm still thinking of ideas. I would appreciate some help. Just PM me and I will consider it!**


	15. Trailer and Plot: Sequel

**Here is the plot for the sequel to "How to Find Gravity Falls for Real?". I know you're wondering why I'm putting it all here in the story that's already finished. Well I thought it may be easier for fans to access. Here's the complex plot of the sequel:**

**Alex Hirsch is visiting my state. I am at the airport about to leave for spring break but Alex Hirsch spots me reading a page in journal 1 and then notices that the content is exactly like how he planned it for the show. Alex begins chasing me through the airport and I end up taking my mom's car out of the parking lot to avoid Alex. I go to Portage, Wisconsin, to see Billcipher4 and warn her. She then invites friends from the previous 14 chapters to help us escape Alex. We start driving all over the country to avoid Alex, and more chaos breaks out when it turns out Dipper and Mabel has been following me the whole time, causing Alex to call the cops. Meanwhile, Constellation Temptation is trying to steal **_**2 **_**from Billcipher4 but keeps on failing and she decides to betray us and team up with Alex Hirsch.**

**The sequel starts in the next chapter. Just giving you a plot.**

**Here's a trailer too**:

"I'm so glad to be in this wonderful state - wait what is that?" Alex walks off stage. "That's _1_!" Alex kims through it. "How did you get this?"

"Mom, Dad, gotta go, this man is chasing me for who knows what reason!"

Trailer cuts to me speeding down the highway. "I got to get out of here fast! Hmmm where to go? Of course!"

Cuts to Portage, Wisconsin.

"Billcipher4! We gotta run! Alex caught me at ORD Airport to find me with _1_!"

"I'll call backup!"

Cuts to car.

"RUN!"

"Give us back _1 _and _2_!"

"I don't understand who's chasing you and why he's chasing you at all!"

"What the - Dipper, Mabel?"

Cuts to Constellation Temptation.

"I have to get _2_ back from Billcipher4. _2 _belongs with me. Mwhahahahahaha!"

Cuts to Constellation Temptation and Alex Hirsch.

"What do you say we team up?"

**COMING SOON TO !**


	16. The Escape from O'Hare (Chapter 1)

**Here's chapter 1 to the sequel of "How to find Gravity Falls for real?". We also have a new recruit - Animation 101! First boy to join so I finally have backup! No offense girls. **

**Alex Hirsch's POV**

I landed at the O'Hare International Airport Terminal 3 on an American Airlines flight from Los Angeles International Airport. Paparazzi crowded me. This is because I am the owner of the most watched cartoon on the Disney Channel, Gravity Falls. I am not only the owner but I also voice Grunkle Stan and Soos.

"I am so honored to be in Illinois today to... hey is that _1_?"

**Mulzypops' POV**

I had to wake up early in the morning to catch a flight to the Fire Region (the Fire Region is the name I use for all the islands along the Pacific Ocean). I was so exhausted I fell asleep on the car ride to O'Hare. I had a stopover in Dallas, Texas, and then I was going onward to the Fire Region. I was really excited.

I went up to Terminal 3. Since I usually take American Airlines flights from my state's largest airport, O'Hare, I had to go to Terminal 3. Little did I know I'd be dragged on another adventure involving Gravity Falls.

I had brought _1_ for me to read on the flight between Dallas and the Fire Region. I got that huge journal after my previous adventure, one that I never thought I'd have. Didn't I already tell you that story? Go back and read Chapters 1-5 and Chapters 7-14. While the flight from O'Hare to Dallas wasn't long, the flight from Dallas to the Fire Region was quite long. So obviously I thought I'd read more in _1_.

I saw a lot of aircrafts pull up into O'Hare. Qatar Airways came all the way from Doha (a large city in the Middle East), Iberia from Spain, British Airways from London, Japan Airlines from Tokyo. Not only am I a roadgeek _(see Chapter 1)_ but I'm also an aviation geek, one who knows alot about flights. I don't necessarily care about the aircraft, just about the flight itself.

A familiar figure emerged at Terminal 3 with cameras all over. "I am so honored to be in Illinois today to... hey is that _1_?"

Uh oh. I quickly tried to shove _1_ in my backpack but it was too late. Alex snatched it from me. "How do you know all the features that _1_ will have in the show?"

"Uh... Mom, Dad, gotta go, this guy is after me!"

"We'll still meet in the Fire Region right?"

"Uh yeah! See you later!"

"Bye love you!"

"Love you too!"

I ran as fast as I can. A dude at the airport said, "No way, you're Alex Hirsch!". **(That's actually Animaton101)**

"I'll get you!" Alex yelled at me.

**Animation101's POV**

I was returning from Illinois to London. I was visiting my older brother who lived here, my first trip alone. I was catching an early morning flight on British Airways to London. I saw a brown skinned boy run away from another man. "No way you're Alex Hirsch!" I said.

"I'LL GET YOU!" Alex said to the boy.

"Huh?" I wondered.

I ran so fast, past Alex, right to the boy.

"Why are you running from the Alex Hirsch?"

"He's after me for having this book!" He held out _1_. I gasped.

"How'd you get that?"

"Long story but right now we gotta escape the airport!"

**And the story begins! I'm running as fast as I can from the airport with Animation101! Can we escape or will Alex catch us? Don't worry you girls will be featured soon! :)**


	17. Alex Hirsch, we can hear you from CANADA

**Here's chapter 2/17. If you are wondering how I'm so good at writing when I want to be a pianist, well it's because I lived in my imagination for about half my life. :)**

**Although I know when to get back in the real world, I still live in my imagination. This seems like the perfect place to let loose my wild imagination, as I said in my profile. :)**

**Well now on to the story!**

**Mulzypops' POV**

"Is this your first time in my state?" I asked the boy following me.

"Yeah!"

"Don't worry I've been in this airport for my trips before. I've been to almost all the terminals. I know how to escape." I said.

"But my parents are waiting for me back in England! London ring a bell?"

"I had a stopover there once on my return trip from, well I'll tell you once I know I can trust you. London Heathrow Airport, it's one of the busiest in the world!"

"Yeah my airport is a mess!"

"It is. There wasn't a single Burger King!"

The airport train came. The train was going to go to Terminal 5, then Terminal P (parking). Then I could take my mom's car and escape Alex.

"COME BACK HERE!" Alex yelled.

We saw the train gates about to close. We rushed in. We made it into the train in time, with our shoulders squished. Lucky for me, Alex didn't make it in time!

"So how'd you get _1_?"

I explained the whole story to him. I had to do it as fast as I could because the train ride was about 4 minutes to Terminal P (with a stop at Terminal 5).

"Wait a second your mulzypops! I'm so sorry I didn't believe that this story actually happened!"

"Hey it's cool."

After we reached the Parking Terminal we ran quickly to my mom's car. I got in the driver's seat.

"Do you even know how to drive?"

"Nope! Hello, I'm not even a teen! At least I know WHERE to go, right?"

"True..."

I started driving. Unfortunately, Alex had caught up. He was tailgating us! Wait I think I can take advantage of that! Tailgating is against the rules of the road so he'll probably get fined. I slowed down. Alex sped up. The police siren wailed. Alex was so mad, that when he starting swearing at us, I think that people in Canada could hear. **(Quote from Austin & Ally, about people complaining in Canada)**

"WOULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN, I THINK PEOPLE CAN HEAR YOU IN CANADA!" I yelled at Alex with my tounge out. I high-fived the British boy, who introduced himself as Animation101. Then we sped down the airport's access highway headed east toward the main ones.

**Next chapter, a 2-state car chase as I head to Portage, Wisconsin! How chaotic can things get?**


	18. Um where does she live again?

**Here's an A/N and chapter 3 at the same time! Impressive, am I right? OK so here it goes.**

**1. The whole saga is a three-story fanfic, so there will be a sequel to this story as well.**

**2. You should expect a surprise ending for the second story, the story you're reading right now. I have a contest that will get you to reveal some spoilers, but then again, it's tough to win!**

**3. There's a contest. Go to my story "It's In the Making", which is about Dipper and Old Man McGucket working on journal 4 (after journal 3 is finished). After that, make some fan-art involving journal 4, which is the cover for that fanfic. It can be anything. Journal 4 paired with the other 3 journals, Gideon trying to steal it, or even Journal 4 in fire! It's up to you. The best fan-art wins the contest and will get spoilers for THIS story (the one you are reading).**

**4. The story of Cipherism is out, as well as chapter 5 of "It's In the Making". Go check them out! :)**

**OK and now onto this story!**

**Animation101's POV**

Mulzypops rushed down onto what apparently is Highway 90 west, even with all the construction. "CAREFUL!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry! I'm not old enough to drive yet! But do you want to be jailed by Alex Hirsch?" he yelled back.

"He's not even a cop!" I pointed out.

"He could CALL a cop though!"

"That is true!"

"Don't worry I know where to go!"

_2 1/2 hours later_

We were in Portage, Wisconsin, or at least that's what mulzypops told me.

"So I'm guessing we're meeting with Billcipher4."

"Yes... I know which town he's in. Portage. I just don't know where he lives or which exit to get off of..." he said as he maneuvered his car onto what apparently is Highway 39 north.

"So what are we supposed to do then?"

"Go to Wausau?" Wausau was apparently where Highway 39's north end is.

"Who even goes to Wausau?"

"Um I don't know - people who use Highway 39 just north of Portage!"

After a long time of arguing, we finally got off at Endeavdor, Wisconsin.

We got off at a BP. There was a drug store right by the gas station so we went in. No not to smoke! What kind of idiot would even smoke?

"I know right?" Mulzypops said to me.

I was speaking aloud wasn't I?

"Yes you were."

I really need to stop doing that!

"Yes you do!"

"You said it dude." I said to him.

Mulzypops looked around. Eventually he grabbed 6 bottles of Pepsi for himself, a 6-pack of diet root beer for me, and some snacks for both of us. Cheez-Its, potato chips, cereal, muffins, and cookies. He checked them out with the change he was going to use for a few Dr Peppers when he was in the Fire Region. Then we saw a farm. It was abandoned but it didn't look spooky. We carefully walked to the farm, found some beds, and went to sleep.

"MOO!" A cow said.

"I didn't know there were still animals here!" I thought. Luckily not aloud.

**And that wraps up this chapter. Billcipher4 appears next chapter, and the other girls and our new recruit the chapter after that. :)**


	19. Chapter 4 (19): PARTY TIME!

**In this chapter BDasher, another guy (yay!) and Billcipher4 hop into the plot. Oh and by the way there will be a sequel.**

**Mulzypops' POV**

I woke up after sleeping for a while. Next to me was Animation101. "Hey man what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much just woke up."

"I'm going to head into Portage for some food. McDonald's to be exact. You want anything?"

"A few hashbrowns will do."

"Me too!"

"You are awesome."

"You too bro."

"Thanks man."

I got into my mom's car and drove just about 8 or so miles then exited off of Highway 39 onto Route 51. Route 51 served as the main route into Portage's downtown. I went inside.

"Hi, I'd like to take 4 hashbrowns. 2 for me, 2 for my friend waiting up north in Endeavdor."

"Sure thing."

The man gave me my order. "Thanks."

Two people walked in the door. One was a guy and the other was...

"Billcipher Four?"

"Mulzypops? What are you doing in Wisconsin?"

"You know this guy?"

"Yeah, we went on a trip in Illinois once."

"Who's this?"

"Oh this is BDasher. He lived in Fargo, North Dakota, but he moved here recently. And we became good friends because we're both on fanfiction."

"You must be the famous mulzypops from Illinois."

"Oh please I'm not that famous. But nice to meet you anyways."

"So what brings you to Wisconsin?"

"Long story. I'll explain later. Hey, you want to meet another friend? He came from London!"

"London, Canada?" BDasher asked.

"Actually it's London, England. Although I'm way more familiar with the one in Canada." I replied.

"There's a London in Canada?" asked Billcipher4.

I just sighed and took them up north to Endeavor.

"Look who I just met!" I said.

"Who?" Animation101 said.

"..." I just sighed, exhausted, then fell asleep on my bed again.

"I'm Billcipher4. This is BDasher." I heard her say to Animation101.

"Oh good we need some help. Mulzypops, could you explain?"

I woke up. "I'm awake I'm awake! By the way...WE GOTTA RUN! ALEX CAUGHT ME AT MY LOCAL AIRPORT TO FIND ME WITH _1_!"

"WHAT!?"

"Billcipher4, we gotta-"

"I heard you the first time. I'll call backup!"

"Don't bring _2_."

"Why not?"

"We'll be in more trouble then."

"That's true but it could help."

"Ugh fine."

**And that wraps up Chapter 4! I'd like to apologize for the wait. Oh did you hear that Gravity Falls AND Wander over Yonder are both moving to Disney XD? *sarcasm turned on* JUST GREAT! *sarcasm turned off* I don't want to have to start shuffling between channels!**


	20. Question and Answer: Large Spoilers!

**Hey guys! This is not a chapter for this story but rather, a Question and Answer chapter that will reveal some spoilers.**

_Q: Why did you make Alex Hirsch the bad guy in the 2nd story?_

_A: Originally I thought of it just as a twist but later I realized the idea of Dipper and Mabel entering the real world may anger him to the point of hatred and greed, so he is the main bad guy in the 2nd story and will be the bad guy in the 3rd (most likely final) story as well._

_Q: What made you decide to do a sequel?_

_A: I felt like our adventure was a lot shorter than I initally planned and I wasn't ready to let go of the story all just yet. So I planned a sequel, and then later on vacation I began planning a third story as well._

_Q: Why did you choose road trip as the theme of the 1st and 2nd stories?_

_A: As a roadgeek I wanted to give fanfictioners a taste of the road and the thrills of navigating around the interstate system and trying to hide from trouble. I've been on several highways throughout the United States, in the states of Illinois, Indiana, Michigan, Arizona, Hawaii, Ohio, Pennsylvania, Maryland, California, Wisconsin, Minnesota, Kentucky, Tennessee, South Carolina, North Carolina, and Missouri. I've also driven into Washington DC. I remember great times from practically all my trips. And what better way than to road trip to Gravity Falls, escape from Alex Hirsch, and have fun speeding down the highway?_

_Q: What are your plans for the 3rd story?_

_A: The plan for the 3rd story is for the gang to search for a rare alien-modern superweapon that has been hidden away for centuries somewhere in Asia. Instead of going off in the road worlds, we'll be exploring the aviation world for a little bit. We'll also be exploring Asian cultures, including China, a country which has been influenced by the unique cultural pasts of ancient China and the spreads of Buddhism (and a _**sometimes**_**-overcontrolling**__ government), and India, a country with great architectural feats and a place of many faiths (mainly Hinduism but also including a large Islamic minority). We'll also go to other Asian countries, doing good deeds, finding clues, and avoiding Alex Hirsch's final plan for revenge..._

_Q: Will Dipper and Mabel stay in the real world? Will this affect the cartoon itself?_

_A: I cannot tell you much about that because that is major spoiler. All I can say is that chaos will start and Gravity Falls may __**not**__ make it to it's second season if Dipper and Mabel stay in the real world (which would seem the most likely outcome considering there will be a 3rd story). Get ready for mixed feelings?_

_Q: Will there be romance?_

_A: Yes. Dipper and a certain fanfiction writer (not giving you spoilers) will end up dating by the end of story 2. There will be a short kiss as well..._

_Q: Where in Illinois is O'Hare International Airport located in?_

_A: Technically it is located in the Chicago suburb of Des Plaines, Illinois, but the city of Chicago officially recgonizes O'Hare as part of Chicago. I included the airport in the story because I live about 17 miles west of downtown Chicago, and __**twelve and four tenth **__miles away from O'Hare. O'Hare plays an important part in the beginning of story 2, and it will be the airport where we depart for our first Asian destination in story 3._

_Q: There are rumors that you will not appear in the 3rd story. Is this true?_

_A: Yes, I will not be appearing in the 3rd story. Another person will also make his/her final debut in story 2, and I will PM that person and give reasons that do not involve anything personal but instead something involving the plot of the current story (story 2). This is to make room for other stars. I still will be mentioned and I will give something to the gang that will help for the search for the alien superweapon. I'm not giving any spoilers for that either._

_Q: Will the story have a name change?_

_A: Considering we already found Gravity Falls in story 1 and stories 2 and 3 do not revolve around the Gravity Falls world but rather Dipper and Mabel in the real world, yes._

_Q: Can you give more spoilers?_

_A: Yes I will give more spoilers provided you enter the contest mentioned in Chapter 18 and win. Thank you and bye bye._

**Chapter 5/21 coming soon!**


	21. The First Attempt to Steal Journal No 2

**The whole gang is back together in this chapter! But we have to worry about Alex Hirsch! Then there's Constellation Temptation's urge to steal book **_**2**_**.**

**There's also a shocking end that you might like but then again you might not... If you want spoilers you have to go in that contest I mentioned on chapter 18. :)**

After everyone finally arrived in Wisconsin, mulzypops explained what was going on.

"I was driving to Chicago O'Hare International Airport in Chicago, Illinois, since my flight was booked from there and plus it is the nearest airport to my house (it's like 12 or so miles away). Then Alex found me at Terminal 3 with book _1_. I had to leave my family vacation to the Fire Region and then I met Animation101 as I escaped over here."

"HEY!" Alex Hirsch said from outside. "Give me that book!"

"Run..." Mulzypops mouthed to everyone. And they ran at the speed of light.

"Where to go?" Billcipher4 asked.

"I got this handled. Let's have BDasher driver. I'll guide him."

"Take Highway 39 south to Portage, WI."

After 10 minutes we were about to exit Highway 39.

"Take Highways 90/94 west to the Dells."

_About 30 minutes later_

"Take Highway 94 to Eau Claire/Minneapolis. It'll help bypass Highway 90 through South Dakota and Wyoming."

Things just got way more chaotic. By Eau Claire, Alex was once again tailgating the gang. The gang crossed the Minnesota border and Alex was still quite close by. In an attempt to sidetrack Alex, they'd had to do something big. What they did was they swerved into the Welcome Center at a speed so fast I think it broke Minnesota's speed limit. 70 mph. Well better than going at 65 mph in Wisconsin.

**Constellation Temptation's POV**

This is the perfect chance I've been waiting for. _2_ was in Billcipher4's pocket. Bill was headed into the girl's bathroom in the Minnesota Welcome Center. I told her I'd join because like her, I had to pee. But that was a lie. Really, I planned to steal _2_.

"Could you watch _2_ for me while I take my turn in the bathroom?"

"Sure." I said.

When Billcipher4 was out of sight I ran out with _2_ in my hand, screaming, "YES! YES!"

"I've been looking for that book!" A voice too familiar said behind me. "I'm also looking for _1_ and _3_!" It was none than other, Dipper Pines.

"Dipper? Mabel!?"

"Thanks!" Mabel yelled.

"You're not getting this book! It's..." I yelled.

"Mine." Billcipher4 cut in as she walked out. "Thanks for protecting _2_. By the way, why do these two look like Dipper and Mabel except not animated?" she asked me while taking _2_ from my hands. I failed. Oh dang it!

Dipper and Mabel immediately disappeared when I looked back.

"Uhhhhh... I don't even know! Hehehe..." I said nervously.

**Constellation and Billcipher4 spotted Dipper and Mabel in the real world! How much chaos can happen? Expect the story to have a name-change soon...**

**Thanks, and bye!**


	22. The Mystery Twins now live in reality

**Sorry for the long hiatus but the person who is not appearing in the sequel (and no I'm not talking about myself even though I am leaving the sequel) isn't talking to me... so yeah. I was waiting for her response and it never happened so I'm not sure what to do... anyways here's chapter twenty two.**

**Oh and by the way Billcipher4, Constellation has about four more plans in store.**

**Mulzypops's POV**

The car left the rest stop and we were in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Well technically we were bypassing it because apparently Alex was attacked by fangirls in Minneapolis's downtown. I managed to bring along my TV after asking my grandparents who were looking after my house back in the Chi' metro to ship it to me when we stopped at the post office.

Scrolling through Disney Channel, just reruns of old episodes from other shows. Austin and Ally (still running), Jessie (still running), Shake It Up (2010-2013), Good Luck Charlie (2010-2014), Dog with a Blog (still running), Gravity Falls (still running but I don't know how much longer it's going to last considering what's going on between me and Alex Hirsch), Wander over Yonder (still running, duh! I mean the series started like, last year! Literally!), a rerun of Teen Beach Movie, blah blah blah yatta yatta yatta.

"Hey there what cha doin'?" Billcipher4 asked.

"Oh just scrolling through Disney on my laptop. There's just RERUNS! Uch so frustrating!" I said.

"You know what's frustrating for me? STELLA almost took _2_ from me and I swore I saw Dipper and Mabel at the rest stop."

"Wait are you sure?"

"I'm not sure because she told me that it wasn't Dipper and Mabel because how could they have ended up in our world, I mean the sign glitching was a paradox and there are no other glitching signs. But let's face it anything can happen in this planet, even portals to a paranormal world that doesn't exist."

While we were talking, I heard a small giggle. Constellation was once again trying to get her hands on _2_.

"And the giggle gave it away." Billcipher4 snorted as she caught Constellation red-handed trying to slide _2_ away from the trunk of the car. She then immediately snatched _2_.

Man I can't believe that the two are fighting over journal 2. I would have expected them to go for journal 3 just like most of the girls who have huge creepy obsessions with Dipper (as large obsessions as Gideon with Mabel and I'm only a fourth-exaggerating here) but then again, they are huge fans of Billy Cipher and since his first mention was journal 2, as seen in Dreamscapers, I guess it made sense (I mean I read journal 1 so many times and yet I couldn't find any mention of Bill Cipher).

After we got back onto the main highway of the city (Highway 94), Alex's slick easy-to-notice black car with the license plate "HIRSCH" began to follow us again.

"Um... guys... GUYS!" I yelled.

They looked in the rear view window and immediately saw Alex's car. We all screamed!

"Why are you all screaming?" A voice so familiar said. Mabel? Constellation smacked her head. Gravityfallschick gasped. Animation101 and BDasher smiled widely. And all the girls just screamed.

"Mabel! DIPPER!" I'mMabelPines yelled. "What are you doing in the real world?"

"Uh long story but I'll explain anyways. You forgot to give us back the journals so we followed you, that portal closed up and now we have no way to get back to our world but then again it's probably for the best. We'd only be alive until the end of the series back in our world so this makes sense." Dipper said.

"If Alex Hirsch finds out he is going to kill us!" I yelled.

"Um guys, we have to turn off the TV..." PEACELOVESMILEDIP said.

"Why? Gravity Falls isn't airing until like two or three hours!" Constellation said.

"Um actually..."

Dipper and Mabel were fascinated with the screen. "The Land Before Swine" was airing and Dipper smiled for a while knowing he was finally appreciated and famous but unfortunately his big secret came out.

"My brother kisses a pillow with Wendy's face drawn on it..." Mabel said to Grunkle Stan on TV. Grunkle Stan laughed.

Dipper frustratedly **(is that a real word?) **ran his hands through his hair and screamed. "Aw man the world knows I like Wendy!"

"Um Dip, everyone knew that." I said.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

**And that wraps up Chapter 22! Oh by the way if you want more spoilers for this story or the sequel, be sure to PM me fanart for the story about journal 4, with fanart involving journal 4! Best fanart wins the contest and gets major spoilers! :)**


	23. More Buddies n' Suspicious Relationships

**The waits for new chapters might be longer than usual these days so please forgive me. It's not that I'm busy it's just... I've been planning a new fanfic and it's hard to plan it.**

**Plus I'm trying to build up courage to say goodbye to my friends at a forum that most of you probably never heard of because I left without saying bye. (It's called Ninjakiwi)**

**And my cousins were in town. So yeah. That's what's been going on.**

**Well enough of my blabbering here's Chapter 23!**

"We're pulling up for a break! We are in Fargo, North Dakota, and I think Alex Hirsch went to the rest area. I think he gets tired of chasing us sometimes." mulzypops said.

"Well a duh!" Ender Falls said. Wait what?

"I changed my username recently! You knew me as Gravityfalls11."

"Oh... ok!" I'mMabelPines (the username not actual Mabel) said.

"You know you haven't been talking much. Are you ok?" Billcipher4 asked.

"It's a real sad story. I don't want to talk about it." Ender Falls said.

"We understand." mulzypops said.

Constellation was once again trying to get her hands on journal 2. Of course what she didn't know is that Dipper had it, not Billcipher4.

When no one was looking, Dipper had taken _2_ from Billcipher4 because he needed the 3 journals collected to get back to the show. Of course he always forgets there is no way out of the real world anymore.

It was about dinner time. The gang got off and got a huge table for them to eat at.

"Hi welcome to Linny's, I'm Callia, I'll be your waitress, but you can call me K, or Impossible if you don't like me. That's what people call me on fanfiction anyways." said Callia, or Impossible.

"You're on fanfiction? All of us are on fanfiction too! Well except those two." Mulzypops said, pointing at Dipper and Mabel.

"Who are those?" Impossible pointed at Dipper and Mabel.

"Dipper and Mabel Pines. Long story." A random surprise said.

"No way I love those twins! I especially like Dipper but I know he likes Wendy. I'd always tell myself that so if I ever met Dipper in real life (which I did surprisingly because I thought he was a cartoon character)." Impossible fangirled. "Eeek!"

"So I have fangirls?" Dipper started to blush.

"Well duh!" GravityFallsChick said. Dipper blushed even more at that statement.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" Impossible asked.

Dipper looked at the drink menu. After figuring out Pitt Cola didn't exist he had to order his drink last even though Impossible asked him first. "Uh, Pepsi."

Mabel said, "just one of those bubbly waters. Mmm mmm!"

"Uch I hate sparkling water." Mulzypops said.

Mabel who obviously started to like Mulzypops, but only because of her boy-crazy phase.

"Actually just get me what this cutie is getting." Mabel said, pointing at mulzypops.

"I ordered a Sierra Mist."

"Ok, so let me get this right. Nine root beers, two Sierra Mists, one Pepsi and two waters?" the waitress Impossible said.

"Actually I ordered a Pepsi as..." started GravityFallsChick.

"No you ordered a root beer. I'll be back!" said Impossible as she went to grab the drinks.

"Um, Dip, can I share your Pepsi? Apparently, Impossible thinks I ordered a root beer." GravityFallsChick said to Dipper.

"Uhhhh sure." Dipper said nervously. He was sharing a drink he never tried before with a fangirl! This will be interesting...

**That was Impossible's first appearance, and Gravityfalls11's first reappearance under her new username! Well gotta go, later! :)**


	24. Ah, the food!

**Hi guys, it's me! Thanx for the reviews, I love them! :)**

**If you're wondering why I added Impossible Girl, it's out of request. You request to be in the story and your pretty much in.**

**However, in the third story me and Constellation Temptation are exiting the story. We both will have cameos and mentions but nothing more than that.**

**Oh and yes Mabel is developing a crush on me and it will cause more drama later. Here's chapter 24 now...**

**Mulzypops' POV**

In 3 minutes, the drinks were all ready. Impossible said, "Your drinks."

"Thank you." We said. I sipped on my nice, cool, Sierra Mist. Suddenly, Mabel dropped her's on her sweater!

"Oops!" She acted innocent as she said that although I could tell something was up. "I dropped my drink! On my sweater! Hey uh mulzy, can I share yours?"

"Sure. In fact, you can have mine. Don't mind the cooties." I said.

"Oh I won't at all." Mabel said smiling.

"Thanks buddy!" I said.

Mabel immediately frowned after I said "buddy", but I couldn't figure out why. Huh.

Meanwhile, Dipper was acting nervous when he shared a drink with GravityFallsChick.

"So Dip..." GravityFallsChick said. "You wanna hang out sometime after this mad trip is over?"

"I mean...I wish but I need to get back home." Dipper said. He was really nervous, I could tell. Sweat rolled down his cheek. I suspect he has a "thing" for GravityFallsChick.

"Not even trying to summon Bill Cipher will work. This is a world with no portals into other dimensions." said Ender Falls.

"I mean he could try to summon Bill but it just won't work. Demons don't go into the real world because it could cause even larger paradoxes than this!" Billcipher4 said. Everyone looked at her suspiciously, including me.

"I'm guessing?" She nervously said.

"OK are you ready to have your orders taken? It's on the house." Impossible said.

I ordered chicken fingers with french fries, which I planned to share with Mabel. Well actually I didn't plan it, she asked to share it with me. I thought she would have gone for the pizza... but I guess not.

Dipper ordered a salad, and everyone else ordered something random off the menu. Billcipher4 went for the pizza, Constellation for the beef steak, and practically everyone wanted to take the kid's menu and order a hot dog, but only to find out it's not there.

I know GravityFallsChick got some salmon, and then I think PEACELOVESMILEDIP didn't ever order anything.

"And you Ender?"

"I'll just take the wings with waffles thanks."

The food came out after 45 minutes. It was a big crowd to feed so I don't blame the waitress, or in this case, Impossible.

"Here's your food, I think the Disney Channel is on our TV screens."

And it was, it was the 2014 movie _Cloud 9_, starring Dove Cameron from Liv and Maddie (2013-present) and Luke Benward from Good Luck Charlie (2010-2014). Mabel wanted to stick around in the restaurant even after dessert to watch the movie. She either has a crush on Luke or she thinks Dove is pretty.

"That movie was really good." Mabel said an hour later.

I was the only one who agreed. Practically everyone here who watched Disney Channel only watched it for Gravity Falls, and I was the only one who watched every show and pretty much liked it off the bat. And who could blame them? Most people lose the "Disney Spirit" quite fast until something that has everything comes along.

After the movie we all crowded each other in the car before driving off. We also waved to Impossible a goodbye. I knew we would one day run into her again.

The next part of this long tale takes place in Seattle, Washington State, where the tragedy strikes! Oh and also where Nick's iCarly airs! Haha, just had to say that! Well, time to pull out an A/N!

**OK and now we're wrapping up this chapter. So do you think we will run into Impossible again? Does Dipper really have a thing for GravityFallsChick? And why am I unaware of Mabel's crush on me? All these will be answered later!**

**BYE GUYS! :)**


	25. VERY IMPORTANT AN: NEED FACTS PLZ HELP

**Hey guys, now I bet you were expecting a new chapter. Well this isn't a new chapter. It's a very important author's note.**

**So as you guys are well aware of, there will be a third story. It's about the gang traveling to Asia to search for a mystical alien superweapon with clues hidden all over the continent. However I need some help with getting facts on Asia.**

**I excel on facts of the subcontinent (basically the countries of India, Pakistan, Afghanistan, Bangladesh, Nepal, Sri Lanka, and the Maldeives), but I know not much more than that. If you can help me with some facts on Asian countries when the story launches please become a partner for the facts. To sign up, PM me and let me know where you excel at Asia facts. (If you do at all!)**

**The facts will play an important role in the third story.**

**Thanks, **

**mulzypops**


	26. The Heartbreaking Deal

**This will be the last chapter for a while. Here are the reasons.**

**1: I'm working on a new GF story that takes place before the series, on Dipper and Mabel's school life (before Season 1 of Gravity Falls) and why Dipper really agreed on going to the trip to Gravity Falls after his year of 6th Grade ended. It's called "If Only". I'm pretty sure we'll find out the real story on Dipper and Mabel's life pre-Gravity Falls once Season 2 comes out, but right now it feels like Gravity Falls is going to have only one season - I know that's not true but it feels like it considering the wait. Come on, even the wait between Season 2 and Season 3 of Good Luck Charlie (which now only is a show of reruns) was shorter than what the Fallers face! 5 months vs 1 year. Tell me, who wins?**

**2: I need some facts on some other Asian countries for the sequel. I only have facts on the subcontinent nailed, so I'm going to need some help.**

**3: I've been wanting to do a story involving Dipper and Mabel at school for a while. I was going to borrow a story idea from another author but this author hasn't been online in a while so I modified the idea to take place before "Tourist Trapped".**

**Here are a few things you should know:**

**1. There will be a cliffhanger this chapter.**

**2. This story will return by May 15, 2014. When this story returns, then I will stop working on "If Only" for a while until I put this story on hiatus again. I will alter working between the two stories.**

**3. OCs can be submitted for "If Only". They must be either students or visiting family of the Pines. No one can end up crushing on Dipper because no one in the story apart from his sister, a few "geeks" and a younger friend named Muhar (I'll explain later) doesn't bully him at school. Crushes on Mabel is not off-limits though, unless you are a girl which is the case for most of you. No girl/girl or boy/boy pairings! Only boy/girl pairings! Same gender pairings, unless it's friendship, is just gross in my opinion, but that's just me.**

**4. "If Only" will be out on either April 29, April 30, or May 1, of 2014.**

**Now enough of my babbling! Here is chapter 26!**

After a trip down Highway 94 to Billings, Montana, and onward to Highway 90 (which takes traffic into Seattle via Butte, MT. and Boise, ID.), Alex Hirsch's car was once again visible. This time it was in front! Apparently, when the gang went to exit the highway to go to Linny's to eat, Alex missed the gang's car. Until reaching Billings.

**Alex's POV**

Finally I know where they are! Their car is right behind me! I need to sidetrack them first though! But what could I do? I took an exit so their car would pass me but they ended up following me! I parked at the gas station. They did too.

Quite a few people came out. The brown skinned boy with _1_, two other boys, a bunch of girls (two which had journals _2_ and _3_), and...DIPPER AND MABEL PINES!?

**Dipper's POV**

I skimmed through journal 2 for a while but there was nothing that told me about the real world. I ended up shoving it back in Billcipher4 (Autumn)'s pocket. She looked at me suspiciously and I just backed away immediately. Well, scoot away. We're in a car, speeding down Montana's highways at 75 miles per hour.

"I need to pee!" one of the girls yelled.

"Fine." said BDasher. After exiting and finding a gas station, we decided to take a bathroom break, then stay the night at a hotel. Then we'd drive and hide away in Seattle. Ender Falls had a few family members who lived in Seattle so we were able to get a good deal for a hideaway.

**Constellation's POV**

So, I walked in the gas station in order to take my "bathroom break". In reality I was actually trying to talk to Alex. Of course, that wouldn't be easy but in order to get journal 2, I'd have to team up with him. My friends would hate me but I had no choice.

"Alex!"

"Hey aren't you one of those kids stowaways from that car I've been trying to catch?"

"Yes."

"Well might as well hurt you now!"

"STOP! I have a deal for you!"

"What's the deal?"

"What do you say we team up? I don't want to betray my friends but one of my really good friends has journal 2 and I want it. If I let you call the cops on my buddies then I want journal 2. You can take journals 1 and 3 if you wish."

**Alex's POV**

She doesn't understand! I need all those journals! I need those meddlesome children arrested! I need Dipper and Mabel! But it's worth a shot. I just can't tell her about how I'm not giving her journal 2 in the end - and kidnapping Dipper and Mabel. I know I'm like Gideon but I just must agree.

"It's a deal. Where will you be hiding?"

"Seattle."

"I'll be there in 12 hours."

"We're not going to be there until 22 hours."

"Fineeeee... Well I better get back to the car! My friends are waiting for me to be done with the 'bathroom'!" The girl winked at me after saying 'bathroom'. I winked back.

_In Seattle, _**No one's POV**

After a overnight stay in Billings the gang drove over to Seattle. Alex spied on the gang carefully, not including Constellation. Once he made it to Seattle, he'd make his move. He would kidnap Dipper and Mabel, and wait for the gang to turn themselves and the journals in to Alex (the journals) and the cops (the gang).

After a nap in Seattle, Dipper and Mabel woke up in an abandoned house. Tied up, with tape on their mouths. "Huh?" Dipper thought. The abandoned house was not in Seattle. They were in Arizona.

"HELP!" Dipper thought.

**DUN DUN DUN! The suspense builds up! What happens now? Stay tuned for the next chapter of 5/15/14! SMILEY SMILEY! :) :)**


	27. Who knew Alex Hirsch could be so cruel?

**It's back! It's back! How It All Goes Wrong is back! For 5 days, then back to If Only for 5 days, then How It All Goes Wrong for 5 more days and so-on until one of them ends.**

**And by the way, in chapter 26 I edited it. Alex is holding Dipper and Mabel hostage in an "abandoned house" not an "outhouse".**

**Well I bet you're waiting for me to stop jibber jabbering. Well then let's go.**

**Dipper's POV**

I tried to tap Mabel but I couldn't. I was tied up in the abandoned house. "Mabel wake up." I said.

"Never. Let me sleep forever." she said.

"No you have to wake up. We've been kidnapped!" I said.

"WHAT!?" she said as she immediately opened her eyes and got up. And she noticed she was tied up too.

"Ah I see your very comfortable." Alex said.

"YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US?" I asked.

"Nothing except to put you in prison. You see I created the show _Gravity Falls_ on Disney Channel based on the adventures of me and my sister. That is what created you two, Stan, Soos, Wendy, and everyone in Gravity Falls. But then you two popped up somehow and so did the three journals. I need to get the people who have the three journals in jail, get the three journals back, then put you two in jail otherwise the show will end and I'll lose my job!" said Alex.

"Wait what?" Constellation said.

"CONSTELLATION!" Mabel yelled. Constellation you see, had came down from Seattle to check on Alex's plan but overheard what Alex said.

"You said you only needed two journals! You said I could keep journal 2! YOU LIED TO ME!" she yelled angrily. "I should have never trusted you! I adored you before and now look! What happened to you? You used to be a great guy and now you're an evil corrupted soul. I should have stuck with my friends! Even if I never get journal 2 I should not be doing this! I'm turning you in!"

"You do realize I destroyed your phone just in case you found out, right? And the nearest town as a 13 mile walk. I win! Hahahahahahaha!" Alex yelled.

"I'm going back to Seattle to tell them how sick and twisted you really are!" said Constellation. She immediately untied Dipper and Mabel and they ran off. Alex was going to chase after them directly through running but instead decided to pursue them quietly so he could catch them all at once in Seattle.

**No one's POV**

_Back in Seattle_

A random surprise was the first to wake up. Next came the Falling Penguin, PEACELOVESMILEDIP, then mulzypops, then Billcipher4, then MyLittleMuffinz (Opal). Ender Falls, Animation101, and BDasher also woke up. I'mMabelPines woke up last and said that she recently changed her username to SnowQueenElsa.

_9 hours later_

"Where's Constellation? And where's Dipper and Mabel?" mulzypops asked after realizing he hadn't seen them all day.

"Maybe they were kidnapped by Alex!" SnowQueenElsa said fearfully.

"Oh man oh man oh man!" Ender Falls yelled.

The doorbell rang and it was none than other Constellation with Dipper and Mabel!

"I don't have much time to explain! Quick, hide!" Constellation said. Everyone obeyed immediately. Even Billcipher4 obeyed even though everyone noticed the journals were missing 1 hour ago.

"Where's the journals? And why do Dipper and Mabel look so dirty?" Billcipher4 asked.

"Ok so when we were on the road trip here and I went to the bathroom, I saw Alex Hirsch and we made a deal that he'd get you guys and Dipper and Mabel in jail as well as get journals 1 and 3 and in exchange I keep journal 2 but he lied to me considering how twisted Alex really is and I broke the deal and I feel so guilty and now he's probably chasing us!" she said really fast.

"Wait slow down - just to a medium speed though." the Falling Penguin said.

After the whole story was told Billcipher4 immediately began yelling at her.

"YOU WHAT!?" she said.

"Guys we can't be mad at her." I said. "She made a mistake and she realizes what she did was wrong. Besides we were warned by Alex by her so it's good that she's here."

"I'm going to tear you apart!" Billcipher4 yelled.

"Mulzypops is right." Animation101 said. BDasher nodded.

Billcipher4 and Constellation were having a screaming match and they ended up wrestling on the floor. Then a creaking noise was heard. It was none than other the person that everyone used to like until the incident - Alex Hirsch. And he was with two cops.

"There they are! Arrest them!" he said. The fanfiction writers, and Dipper and Mabel, all screamed.

**And Alex Hirsch wins! Or did he...? I'm surprised Alex is a villain! Will we be able to expose the truth about Alex? Or will we be locked up in jail because of his lies? Find out tommorrow in Chapter 28!**

**Oh and by the way be sure to check out the AU version of this story featuring DipperxAlyssa, by Jax! (He got my permission to create an AU story based on this story).**


	28. Part II takes it's bow

**OK here's Chapter 28! Who will get the last laugh (or so we say "last")? Alex Hirsch or us? An ultimate battle to the death occurs at the Grand Canyon!**

**Mulzypops' POV**

The jail cell was not very comfy and we were all scrunged in one cell with little space, one bunk bed, and one toilet. That's all we had. And we only got bread and water. Even Mabel didn't like it, and she usually wants to make good out of a bad situation.

Then I saw a security guard walking with the keys.

"He's got the keys! If I can grab it, maybe I can get us out!" I whispered to Dipper.

"I'll try and get it!" Dipper said.

"Good idea, I'm weaker than you anyways." I said. I was quite weak. I wasn't very buff. It would explain why I'm going to end up alone...

Dipper tried to squeeze out of the bars to grab the keys but he ended up having to be pulled out and gasp for air.

"Dipper! Are you ok?" Mabel asked.

"I'm fine, thanks." said Dipper. Then he fainted. "DIPPER!" I yelled. "Does anyone know mouth-to-mouth?" I asked. Everyone - except Billcipher4 and Constellation (who were arguing) - wanted to get Dipper conscious again just so they could kiss him. In the end I told GravityFallsChick to do it since Dipper seems to have a soft spot for her.

Dipper's eyes opened and started breathing as soon as her lips hit Dipper's. Eventually Dipper kissed her back.

"Dating?" he asked after they pulled away.

"Definately." She said. **(I actually like the DipperXGravityFallsChick pairing, it isn't too bad *smiles*)**

But there's still the issue between Billcipher4 and Constellation.

"We wouldn't even be here if you didn't team up with that hedevil Alex!" said Billcipher4.

"My fault? You were the one who started screaming at me!" said Constellation.

"No guys it's my fault." I said, which got them to stop arguing.

"I'm the one who noticed the connection between Gravity Falls and Illinois, I'm the one who dragged us in the portal to Gravity Falls, I'm the one who got Dipper and Mabel into the real world to look for the journals, I'm the reason why Alex Hirsch HATES us. It's all my fault. I'm sorry guys. I shouldn't have dragged you into this mess." I said. A tear rolled down my eye.

"Dude, you got nothing to be ashamed of." said Animation101.

"Why?" I said as I started to sob.

The security guard came over and said, "Stop whining!"

I didn't even care how scary or booming his voice was. I just kept on sobbing.

"I understand if you guys hate me." I continued to cry.

"STOP SOBBING!" the guard yelled again.

"I'm going to die here! Here take this. It should get you a bail out." I said handing them some money that my parents got a loan from the bank then gave to me for college savings. I only got about 5 or 6 years before college so I need to save up.

"Excuse me sir, how much money do we need for a bail-out?" asked BDasher.

"About $3,000."

I sighed in relief and stopped sobbing. I gave them $3,200 so I bailed all of us out technically.

"Alex is going back to Los Angeles. I'll go attack him and if I die then give this to my parents when they get back to Illinois." I said giving Billcipher4 a note.

"Are you sure you don't want backup?" asked Ender Falls.

"I have to go alone. It's my fault and I have to at least try to stop him. Remember me." I said walking away from the jail.

I barely needed to go a mile to reach Alex. He had just left his hotel in the Grand Canyon.

"YOU!" I yelled at him.

He turned at me.

"Yeh little mulzy escaped from jail eh?" Alex said.

"I'm not little, bro!" I yelled. I ran to him and punched him.

"Dude, that didn't even hurt." Alex said. "Let's finish this off." He said rolling his eyes then pushing me off the ledge of the canyon. I would have died in the river but I was holding onto a cliff. Keep your grip, man! Don't let him win!

I climbed back up and started to tackle him. "Still not hurting." he said.

Then I got so mad that I started scraping him. He started to say, "Oh that tickles!" And he broke into laughter. Tickling = Alex's weakness! Aha! **(This won't be the case once story 3 comes out though)**

I tickled him and then I found a video camera on the sand. Who lost this? Oh well, might use it.

"This is a news reporter who will remain anonymous. I would like to say Alex Hirsch, creator of Gravity Falls on Disney Channel, as well as the voices of Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Old Man McGucket on the same show, is actually a terrible man and kidnapped Dipper and Mabel Pines when they somehow entered the details. Dipper and Mabel said the details on how they ended up in the real world will remain unknown. Alex Hirsch is a criminal. There you have the truth. Anonymous, signing out." I said. I grabbed my laptop from the suitcase (as soon as it was shipped to me from Seattle), posted it online and then the police arrested him and his accomplice Constellation.

_13 hours after the arrest_

We went to the jail to give Constellation a present. He was arrested along with Alex Hirsch so I thought we'd give him something to apologize.

We bailed him out of jail and gave him a copy of journal 2. Billcipher4 kept the original journal 2. I kept journal 1 and everyone else got copies of journal 3 which the original was owned by SnowQueenElsa.

"You forgive me?" she asked.

"Of course! It's not your fault anyways!" Billcipher4 said. "I'd like to give you something." She handed her a copy of _2_. "You guys! You're so nice!" We all had a group hug.

_Outcome of Story 2_

Dipper and Mabel ended up staying in the real world with us. Dipper and Mabel bought a house in Indiana and lived there. Dipper and GravityFallsChick are dating and Dipper's totally over Wendy Corduroy. Billcipher4 patched things up with Constellation. Mulzypops ended up in the Fire Region vacationing with his family just like planned. Alex Hirsch was sentenced to 5 years in prison. Gravity Falls was cancelled due to Alex Hirsch's arrest. Half of the fangirls attack Dipper because "they love him" and the other half of the fangirls attack mulzypops at his house in Illinois because Gravity Falls was cancelled and they don't care about Dipper and Mabel's reappearance.

What do the fangirls plan to do? Well that is another story.

**And that other story starts tommorrow! Originally I planned part II to last to Chapter 32 but since I wanted to sum Part II up quicker I thought I'd compress it all in one chapter! What'cha think? Oh and by the way no Gravity Falls is not cancelled in real life. Just in this story because of Alex's arrest.**

**Tune in for Part III!**


	29. Fangirls

**I decided to not do a trailer for Part III! Because I've been longly anticipating Part III! And now Part III is here! It's here! *does happy dance***

**Both me and Constellation will be in the first 3-4 chapters of Part III then we will not appear until the end! Also Lil Ol Gravity Falls is **_**mentioned**_** in a few chapters of Part III! And some shocking events happen that you'll have to stay tuned! Are you ready? You better be! **

** StkAmbln: Oh by the way, no Dipper and Mabel do not meet Indiana Jones. Indiana (a state in the United States) and Mr. Indiana Jones are 2 totally different things. :)**

**Mulzypops' POV**

Gravity Falls has ruined my life. Literally. Dipper and I are both attacked everyday. After Alex Hirsch's arrest, the police interrogated him and he was proved guilty for kidnapping Dipper and Mabel Pines. Afterwards he was put in jail and his bail bond was $25,000. But that meant _Gravity Falls_ would be cancelled, and Dipper and Mabel are now real people.

Dipper and Mabel live in what once was the small town of Lake Station, Indiana. It's about 55 minutes from my house.

Lake Station became a famous tour stop because Dipper lived there. Every day, fangirls would fiercely attack him, trying to kiss him, before being fended up by Mabel. He would also be asked creepy fangirl questions, one was even about how he's dealing with puberty! Crazy much? Glad I'm a boy.

So whenever I go to Lake Station, instead of the trip flying by, it takes as long as a trip to Normal! So pretty long!

But honestly I get the worse attacks. Fangirls would attack me too but not because they "loved" me (like they'd always say to Dipper) but they hated me and wanted to get rid of me for arresting their idol Alex Hirsch. Show some respect, I was the one who got Dipper and Mabel in the real world! And sadly, no one helps me! Man those fangirl attacks are insane. My friends didn't help me, and neither did my family. Dipper and Mabel couldn't help me without taking a now 2 hour drive (formerly 55 minutes until the tourists sprung). Not even my mom or dad could help me because they try to drag me away but the force is so strong they end up running away in fear.

And things only got worse once school ends. They ended up tearing down the whole house at one point and my family had to move out. We didn't have enough money to fix our house. We ended up living with my cousins who are 20 minutes away and since not many beds were available we had to build some rooms. Of course my cousins could only afford about 3 rooms and since there were 6 of us, including my parents (who shared a room), my older sibling, and my two grandparents (who shared a room), I had to lay down on the floor while everyone else had comfy beds!

Why did I have to write Gravity Falls fanfiction? I should have stuck with Shake It Up even though the series ended. Or I could have done Austin & Ally. Or I Didn't Do It. Or Liv & Maddie. Or Dog with a Blog. Or Good Luck Charlie. Or Wander over Yonder. ANYTHING BUT GRAVITY FALLS PEOPLE!

My thoughts were interrupted by a noise. My phone. I got a phone call. It was none than other my friend from out of state - Dipper Pines.

"Hey Dipper. What's up?" I said.

"I hate my life." he said.

I chuckled. "I hate mine too. I sleep on the floor dude! At least you get a comfy bed!"

"I get attacked by fangirls every day! I hate it and now my girlfriend Chic won't even talk to me unless it's nighttime!"

"I got attacked by them too! Until we moved in with my cousins. I like hanging out with my cousins but it's just I SLEEP ON THE FLOOR!"

"I know. I really wish I could change my image. I don't want to be known as Dipper Pines the famous 'adorable' 12 year old. I'd be fine with any job, archeology, science, teaching, medicine, engineering, or anything really as long as it's not being a celebrity attacked by fangirls!"

"Well I think the opposite. I want to be a world famous pianist." I said. "That'd be awesome!"

"But what I really want to be is an adventurer or explorer!"

"Well, good luck." I said.

"Thanks you too." he said. I sighed and hung up. Well this was going to be a long summer. Or so I thought.

**Like the opening to Part III? Well stay tuned because things will kick up soon enough!**


	30. Golden Star, Gideon, and Secrets

**Here's the next chapter! You'd be surprised on what happens next! Seriously!**

**No one's POV**

_Lake Station, Indiana_

Back at Lake Station, Mabel was trying to get over mulzypops. You see, mulzypops wasn't interested in her romantically, just as a friend, and plus mulzypops is best friends with her brother so yeah...but that's not really important.

"Why are you so stressed Mabel?" asked Dipper.

"I'm just you know, I miss my friends and family." Mabel said. It was true that she missed them but that's not why she was stressed. She was stressed about mulzy.

"I know this is hard for both of us but we're together and that's all that matters right sis? And besides, we're in the real world so we won't stop existing after Gravity Falls ends. In fact, it ended after Alex got arrested so yeah." said Dipper.

"I guess." she sighed.

"Oh the news is on!" Dipper said as he turns the TV on.

"Ladies and gentlemen I'm your reporter for Northwest Indiana, and I'm here to tell you the latest news. Rumors are the _Golden Star_, a mystic alien superweapon might actually be real. Many Asians in the time before Christianity believed in a superweapon so powerful that it could shoot light. It was the dream weapon for everyone. According to legend, the creator of the weapons left clues all over the Asian continent. If it actually existed it would be a breakthrough in military weapon and battle history. Rumors even state aliens left behind the weapon on a trip across the galaxy. A slip of paper was found lying at the Taj Mahal in Agra, India, and the slip was taken to a safe in New Delhi. More information as this story develops."

Dipper gasped.

"If this happens I'll still be famous and appreciated AND no fangirls will ever attack me again!" said Dipper. Screaming voices was heard outside of the house.

"Speaking of the devil..." he groaned as he attempted to lock the door. But the fangirls stormed the door and attacked him once again. They even managed to take his pine tree hat at one point. Guess he'll have to buy another one, right?

_Meanwhile in Arizona_

"I hate those kids who got me arrested! I also hate Dipper and Mabel! But most of all I HATE FANFICTION!" Alex Hirsch yelled frustratedly. He punched the jail cell wall.

"Ow! My fist!" he said.

"So...you hate Dipper Pines." a voice said. It sounded so familiar but where had he heard it before?

"I think you and lil' ol me should have a lil' ol talk."

GIDEON!

"What the? Gideon, how'd you get in the real world?"

"Easy. Stanford said his niece and nephew disappeared into another world and then he bribed me to come in the real world to look for them. He activated the portal and I ended up here."

"Well I have to get rid of you. Too much damage has already been done." Alex said.

"Wait wait wait! I have a deal for you!"

"Well why didn't you say so? Tell me you little monster! I'm waiting!"

"It's as simple as this. I follow them around, then I kidnap all of them. It's going to be easy since Dipper probably heard about that news story on the Golden Star and is probably recruiting his pathetic friends to go to the other side of the world. After that, I dig a portal and take Dipper and Mabel back. Then I take over my world, make Mabel my queen, and kill Dipper and Stanford. You can hurt those children then. It's a great way to get our revenge. Do we have a deal?"

Alex thought about it. He didn't even have to lie to Gideon about any of the details like he did with Constellation weeks ago. All he had to do was shake the deal and Gideon would do the work. "Deal." He said as he shook his hand.

"I'll follow them to give you the info of where they go then we hurt them when they least expect it. But first bail me out." said Alex. Gideon was bribed about $55,000 from 'Stanford' and the bail bond was $25,000 so it'd be easy to get Alex out. Alex was bailed out as simple as that.

_Back in Indiana_

After the fangirl attacks, Dipper texted his friends. "Found a way to change our lives for the better. Meet me in one day."

"Mabel I'm going to need you to help me with this."

"I'm totally in. I want to help my little brother."

"ONLY BY FIVE MINUTES!"

"So you admit that I'm older!"

Mulzypops came first (seriously, he only lived an hour away from Dipper's so it was easy for him). Billcipher4 came next (he was the second closest). Then SMILE DIP, GravityFallsChick, BDasher, SnowQueenElsa, MyLittleMuffinz, and Ender Falls. Even Immpossible was able to come even though she lived 15 hours away from Dipper's house (by car). Animation101 and Constellation would be texted the info an hour after Dipper tells everyone else. Animation101 lived overseas and Constellation, despite living in New York City, didn't have much time to make it over to Indiana without driving for 11 hours.

**Mulzypops' POV**

_After everyone arrived_

"I found this article on TV. It's the Golden Star. Look here's the legend." Dipper showed the legend on his computer. Then he quoted about the first note, and it being found in Agra before being taken to a safe in New Delhi.

"So what's your point?" asked Immpossible.

"We should look for it!" said Dipper.

"I'll prepare a guidebook!" I said.

"On what?" asked GravityFallsChick.

"One's on Asia and the other's on the aviation world. They both will come in handy."

"What's the most convienient way to get to India?" Dipper asked.

"Which airport will you depart from?" I asked.

"Constellation from either New York Kennedy or Newark NJ, depending on where he has a cheaper deal, Animation101 will probably go from London Heathrow, and the rest of us from Chicago O'Hare."

"There is a nonstop flight from Chicago to Delhi on Air India. It's about 15 hours long. Of course Air India does not generally offer great service but it's cheaper and it's nonstop. You'd have to pay more to fly the more luxurious airlines (such as those of the airlines based in the Middle East, because three certain Middle East-based airlines tend to be very luxurious) and you'd have to have a layover in either Doha, Abu Dhabi, or Dubai."

"Let's book it." Billcipher4 said.

"I don't think I'll be able to go with you guys though. I can drop you guys to the airport but I can't go with you." I said.

"Why not?" BDasher said.

"Well..." I said. "The people of India don't like my people because they've had a rivalry since 1947. And yet India-based airlines can fly over its airsapce and US-based airlines take more time just to avoid that country." I said. I'll give you a hint on what that country is. It borders India to the west. Directly. I'm not saying anything apart from that. **(A/N: Hope that doesn't give it all away. But you'll figure it out soon enough, if you haven't already. If you already have figured it out, just PM me the words "Figured it out.")**

"I totally understand." said Billcipher4.

**No one's POV**

Dipper told Constellation and Animation about it after everyone went to their houses to pack, through text.

The flights had been confirmed. Animation would obviously take British Airways from London Heathrow to New Delhi and meet up with the gang there. Constellation would fly from Newark NJ. to New Delhi, because the fare was cheaper from Newark compared to New York Kennedy. **(A/N: well he'll try but an incident happens on the plane ride.)** The rest of the gang would fly nonstop from Chicago O'Hare. Mulzypops would not join.

**And everything's set! Gideon is in the real world now? Yeah that'll bring lots of trouble. What incident happens on the plane Constellation went on? Which country is my ethnicity? Yeah you'll figure that out soon enough if you haven't already. Goodbye!**


	31. Hashtag Oops Wrong Terminal!

**Here is the next chapter for "How It All Goes Wrong (Original)". Why couldn't Constellation make it? And what plans does Gideon and Alex have for us? All will be answered in a few chapters...**

**Dipper's POV**

_June 26, 2014; 9:30AM_

I told my friends to meet me at 10:00AM. The flight for Delhi took off at 1:30PM, in comparison to the flights to the Middle East which take off at night. Mulzy would drop the gang off at Chicago O'Hare from my house and then we'd go off together to Delhi. Constellation would fly in from Newark and meet us there, and Animation was already at Delhi because he left a day in advance from London. Mabel had to pack her sweaters and her other stuff and since she couldn't fit it in one suitcase without exceeding 50 pounds **(A/N: because a suitcase cannot weigh over 50 pounds otherwise you don't get to take it with you, and this applies for airplanes and buses and trains, true story!)** she had to go on the Qatar Airways flight to Doha, Qatar (Middle East) then have a four hour layover before flying to Delhi from there. Things were going pretty smooth. But if there's one thing weird I noticed, was an evil sinister chuckle that sounded familiar. It couldn't be Alex could it? Nah, he's far away! **(A/N: Yeah right.)**

**No one's POV**

_With the gang; June 26, 2014; 8:50AM_

"Bye guys! I will see you when you get back!" Mulzypops said waving. **(A/N: And that will be my last appearance until like, the last few chapters)**

"Bye! I'll give you the deets!" Billcipher4 said. "Thanks for the guidebooks!"

The gang parked at Terminal 1, where the United Airlines flights took off. Terrible mistake they made. Their flight to Delhi was at Terminal 5, where _most_ of the foreign carriers took off **(A/N: only a few exceptions, and I'm talking about partners of either American Airlines or United Airlines)**.

"Where's our flight?" asked A random surprise.

"I don't know. Let's check in first." PEACELOVESMILEDIP said.

"Hello sir where are you going today?" the man at the United counter said.

"New Delhi." said GravityFallsChick.

"Show me your tickets." said the man.

She handed it to the man. "Is this a codeshare?" asked the man.

BDasher, confused, looked in the pages of the aviation guidebook to look up "codeshare".

_Codeshare - A codeshare is when an airline splits the profits with a partner airline of a certain route. Example: American Airlines and British Airways are codeshare partners._

"No sir." said BDasher.

"So where's your connection?" asked the man.

"We're going nonstop."

"Oh you must be talking about the Air India flight! Flight 126, leaves at 1:30PM."

"EXACTLY!" said Immpossible.

"Yeah that flight takes off at Terminal 5, not Terminal 1."

Everyone looked at each other. They silently cursed mulzypops for getting them in the wrong terminal.

"Well, let's get you screened first in the metal detector, then we'll let you go to the airport train." said the man.

And almost every time, the metal detector went off. It's because everyone (except Dipper) brought their Gravity Falls DVDs. They were forced to leave it in Chicago by the man. Stupid metal detector.

"What time is it?" asked Ender Falls.

SnowQueenElsa looked at her watch. "Guys it's 12:40PM! That screening took so long that we'll miss the boarding!"

They ran to the train as fast as they could. The airport train would take them to Terminal 5 with scheduled stops at Terminals 2 and 3.

"What the heck is taking this train so long?" asked Immpossible.

"Well the train stops to pick up passengers from Terminals 2 and 3." pointed out Billcipher4. She looked at the train info. They handed out useless information packets even though the rides were awfully short from terminal to terminal.

But not this time. There was an incident on the railway on April 24, so the train took a lot slower because the rail was not a high-speed rail anymore.

By the time they reached the gate they almost missed the boarding. With Dipper, he sighed. Where was his friends and his girlfriend? "Final call for Air India Flight 126 leaving for Delhi India."

Dipper sighed and walked away. But before he could get on the plane, he was attacked by a kiss. It was undeniably GravityFallsChick's lips. After they pulled away.

"Guys! You came!" said Dipper.

"Why would we miss this? Sure we had a delay and a mix-up but you're our friend. We're not going to miss out!" said BDasher.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's hurry before the gate closes!"

The gang managed to get in the plane, and somehow so did the enemy - Alex.

"You have no idea what's coming. Hahahaha!" Alex laughed evilly.

"Sir we will have to throw you out of the airport if you don't stop evilly laughing and scaring the officials of Chicago O'Hare International Airport." said a man at the desk.

And Alex stopped.

**Tune in for the next chapter! The gang is on the plane from Chicago to Delhi! And the chapter after that we find out what happened to Constellation! PEACE OUT!**


	32. Air India Flight 126

**Sorry about not updating for a while! I was **_**really**_** busy! I'll update "If Only" later tonight but right now we're off!**

**No one's POV**

After the gang boarded the plane, everyone took their seats. But since India was so far from the United States, Immpossible couldn't even survive the flight **(A/N: Exaggeration)** without asking how long the flight was.

"How long is the flight?" Immpossible asked the flight attendant.

"Let me ask the captain." she said.

A minute later, the flight attendant came back. "It's 15 hours and 10 minutes nonstop."

"How does a flight last that long?" asked Immpossible.

"Trust me there are longer flights. Air India also flies from Mumbai to New Jersey and that takes just a bit above 16 hours. Nonstop."

"That's gotta be the longest flight in the world!"

"Nope. It's not. It's in the top 30 but it's not the longest."

"Oh ok."

The pilot made an announcement in Hindi. **(India's language. They also speak English, Bengali, Urdu, etc.)**

"What the heck are they saying?" Billcipher4 asked.

BDasher shrugged.

The the announcement came again in English.

"Welcome aboard Air India Flight 126 flying nonstop from Chicago O'Hare to New Delhi. The flight time is about 15 hours 10 minutes. Please do not use electronic devices until we tell you do so. We will now do a demo on how to stay safe on an airplane. Air India and it's Star Alliance partners thank you for flying with us today."

After the rather boring demo (so boring that it got half the gang and even DIPPER to sleep), the plane took off from Chicago.

An announcement came. Of course the first one was in Hindi. The second one was in English

"Ladies and gentlemen. The seat belt sign has been turned off and you may now use electronic devices."

The gang looked at their personal TVs on the seat in front of them. Dipper wanted to watch _Gravity Falls_ because it was interesting that he was on TV. Although the world is in the process of eliminating _Gravity Falls_ from the TV mainstream, it takes a lot of work and only "Tourist Trapped" and "Gideon Rises" were deleted so far.

GravityFallsChick found the episode "Time Traveler's Pig" and pressed play. But nothing made sense.

"Hahahaha! So funny! The show's in Hindi!" Jax laughed as he appeared before, well, disappearing. **(A/N: Jax is doing an AU spinoff of this story. I decided to put Jax in the "original" story as a comedic person who pops out of nowhere at random times. Although he will help us out later, probably at the point where it seems "hopeless".)**

Then GravityFallsChick went to the flight attendant.

"Um miss, how come the show I'm watching is in Hindi?" asked GravityFallsChick.

"Well some of the shows are in English but most are in Hindi. They provide subtitles. Most people here though, speak Hindi over English."

"OK then, how do you turn on a subtitle?"

"Let's see here...aha, just go to the subtitle menu on the screen, press English. There you go."

"Thank you."

They had so much fun watching Gravity Falls they missed the lunch service that happened post-takeoff from Chicago. After a 2 hour Gravity Falls marathon, the gang decided to get some sleep. The flight was over 15 hours, so it was best that they got some rest.

They woke up just above 13 hours into the flight, flying over beautiful mountains. "Guys look!" PEACELOVESMILEDIP said.

"It's beautiful!" Ender Falls said. "What are those?"

"Mountains. Duh!" SnowQueenElsa said.

After looking at the flight map, Billcipher4 said, "We're in northern Afghanistan. That part tends to have a lot of mountains."

"Wow." said BDasher.

The gang had curry and Sprites for the lunch service. It was lunch because of the time zone difference. The flight took off from Chicago at 1:30PM so in Central Time Zone, the flight would have landed at 4:40AM, but since the time difference was ten and a half hours, the flight would land at 2:40PM local time.

2 hours later, the plane landed in New Delhi, India. It wasn't a surprise that the announcement came in Hindi first. The English announcement followed.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Delhi the local time is 2:40PM. For those of you who live here, welcome home. For tourists there are lots to see and do here, the Indira Gandhi, the Taj Mahal in Agra, and the Bollywood Film Festival in Mumbai. We are now going to list some connecting flights if you are connecting from Delhi. Hyderabad, Gate 16C. Mumbai, Gate 18A. Kochi, Gate 13D. Dhaka Bangladesh, Gate 14B. Beijing, Gate 19A. Kuala Lumpur, Gate 13E. Shanghai, Gate 11C. Mumbai with a stopover in Ahmedabad, Gate 10A. Lahore Pakistan, Gate 19E. If your connecting flight was not listed please see the man at the counter."

Everyone got off the plane, including Alex Hirsch, who silently observed the gang a few rows behind them. He walkie-talked Gideon. "They just got off the plane. They're in New Delhi."

"Got it Alex. On my way. I'll just pull my cute face at the airport. Hehehe..." Gideon said.

_With the gang_

"Excuse me. Where's the gate for BA 257, arriving from London Heathrow?" asked Billcipher4 in Hindi. She read the guidebooks on the plane.

"Landed a long time ago." The man said in Hindi.

"Thank you." she said.

"Hey guys!" Animation101 said. They didn't even have to walk to the gate. He came for them!

"Joe!" yelled Billcipher4.

"Hi! The plane came pretty early so I decided to spend the night at the airport then wait for your flight to come inbound from Chicago. Good to see you again!"

"Where's Constellation?" asked Ender Falls. The phone call came in.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Constellation. I won't be able to make it."

"What!? Why?"

"My plane crashed in London. Let me explain..."

**So how did Constellation's flight crash? It's revealed next in Chapter 33! STAY TUNED!**


	33. Yet Another Author's Note

**Hey guys! This is not a new chapter because I posted this note on both "How It All Goes Wrong" and "If Only". I'm going to be working on a new fanfic and it's not even Gravity Falls-related. I will still work on the GF stories but remember I can't balance three at once so yeah. The new fanfic is for Kenneth Oppel's **_**Starclimber**_**, the last in the Airborn trilogy. I've read the other two books in the trilogy but I haven't finished reading **_**Starclimber**_** yet. When I finish it, the new story will be out. You are always welcome to read the new fanfic and I'll explain anything you want. The new story will be up soon and don't worry, new chapters for Gravity Falls fanfics still await! :)**

**mulzypops**


	34. Never Fly United Airlines

**Hi it's me mulzy! I told you I'd still update my GF stuff despite working on that new not-related GF fic! Now how did Stella's plane crash? Oh by the way don't forget about the spinoffs by Joe (the one about the stuffed animals) and Jax (who never updated his fanfic...). :)**

**Constellation's POV**

_A day ago, in New York City_

I was looking at travel deals to reach Delhi. My friend Dipper Pines invited me to look for clues about the mysterious legendary weapon called the _Golden Star_. I managed to convince my parents to let me go - on my own - but I had to pay for the trip.

Here are all the deals I was offered:

Air India Flight 102 New York-Kennedy to Delhi NONSTOP 14 hrs 30 mins

United Airlines Flight 82 Newark NJ. to Delhi NONSTOP 15 hrs 25 mins (it's longer than AI Flight 102 because this flight path avoids Pakistan)

Air India Newark NJ. to Delhi (connection in Mumbai)

Lufthansa New York-Kennedy or Newark to Delhi (connection in Frankfurt)

British Airways New York-Kennedy or Newark to Delhi (connection at London Heathrow)

Air France New York-Kennedy or Newark to Delhi (connection at Paris Charles de Gaulle)

Emirates New York-Kennedy to Delhi (connection in Dubai)

Etihad New York-Kennedy to Delhi (connection in Abu Dhabi)

Qatar Airways New York-Kennedy to Delhi (connection in Doha)

Pakistan Airlines New York-Kennedy to Delhi (connection in Lahore PK.)

I obviously didn't want to connect in Lahore because it's in Pakistan. **(Author: Rude. That hurts my feelings.)**

Emirates, Etihad, and Qatar, despite being very luxurious, were also out of the question because each one of those three required connecting in the Middle East.

Mulzypops told me connecting in Europe was a hassle so I ruled out Frankfurt, Paris, and London.

That left me with the nonstops from the US to India. I didn't really want to connect in Mumbai because it was an urgent mission, and plus I needed to avoid Pakistan. I spent about $15 extra on the United flight from Newark to Delhi when I could have gone on the cheaper, shorter flight, on Air India from New York to Delhi. But then again Air India Flight 102 passes through Pakistan while United Airlines Flight 82 does not. Although India and Pakistan are the real rivals, the United States and Pakistan relationship is falling fast and India and Pakistan's relationship is (very) slowly healing, so it was obvious that UA Flight 82 would avoid Pakistan while AI Flight 102 would not. **(Author: Should have taken the risk on Flight 102.)**

The journey was right away awful. I tried to hail a taxi to take me to Newark Liberty International Airport (it's in Newark, NJ, and it's also international but not as busy as New York-Kennedy). But since Newark was in New Jersey and taxis are supposed to stay in the five boroughs of New York City, he refused. However I looked at the taxi rules online and a taxi driver could not refuse to take a passenger to Newark Liberty, even though it was out of the five boroughs. My parents gave me a ride instead and then they sued the heck out of that taxi driver. The court session would happen on December 11, 2014, so about five months from now.

Newark Liberty is not as busy as New York-Kennedy but it was still busy. United Airlines has one of their bases at Newark Liberty Airport, which surprised me because usually airlines who have bases in New York City go for New York-Kennedy (International) or New York-LaGuardia (Domestic). I had so much trouble finding my counter to Delhi. And the people at the airport were so rude. Typical United.

After finally finding the counter, checking in, going through screening, and all that hullabaloo, I ended up at the gate. The flight boarded smoothly and things seemed to be going pretty well for once. People on the plane slept comfortably over the Atlantic Ocean, but as soon as we were crossing England, I heard this announcement from the pilot.

"Ladies and gentlemen there is a turbulence up ahead so please put on your seat belts."

The passengers obeyed. But as soon as I heard a noise coming from the pilot, I could tell that was far from the truth. And where was the flight attendant when the passengers were complaining about the noise? And no one comforted the baby on the plane because his mother was trying to call for the flight attendant. The pilot and the flight attendant were probably doing some activity. **(Author: If I told you about that activity this story would be rated T or M sorta.)**

Eventually the plane started to fall at high speed because the pilot was distracted. I pulled out a flight map to see where we were, only to see that the plane was no longer going to Delhi but the plane would be landing at - LONDON.

The pilot stopped making the noise, the flight attendant finally appeared telling people that the plane was diverted to London due to some "poor activity". Poor activity? You were doing that "activity" with him! The plane was not easy to control for the pilot and we crash-landed at London Heathrow Airport. Everyone screamed! Even the elderly were terrified! I was definately screaming the loudest! I'm too young to die! I'm 13 years old!

Everyone survived with no injuries - except for the airplane itself. The plane would unable to continue to Delhi.

I knew Animation was probably going to be at London Heathrow, and depart for Delhi on a British Airways flight. I checked British Airways Flight 257 but it had already left London by the time the United flight crash-landed. Dang it, what now?

I ended up taking a double-decker bus out of the airport into London, and sat next to a girl. It turned out that girl was also a writer on Gravity Falls fanfiction, and I would be staying at her place in London! Her name's Lil' Ol Gravity Falls. She made the OC Cashmere Gleeful!

Of course my friends were already on the Air India flight from Chicago O'Hare bound for Delhi, so I was going to have to tell them after they arrived Delhi through a phone call. And that's exactly what I did.

_Present day, London_

"We're so sorry about the plane crash." Animation101 said.

"It's ok. I'll still see you guys back in the United States, right?" I asked.

"Yeah of course. Enjoy London." mulzypops said.

"I'll try." I said as I hung up.

**Well that crash-land was quite brutal! At least Constellation (Stella) found Lil' Ol Gravity Falls and now is safely in London. I wonder what the pilot and the flight attendant were doing. ;)**


	35. Cows In The Airport

**Sorry for the long wait! I was kind of busy! So now here's Chapter 35. Can you believe we're that far already?**

The gang had to wait for a few hours before they could leave Delhi Airport because Mabel was coming via a connecting flight. She did not come on the nonstop flight, and instead chose to connect in Doha, Qatar.

"I'm hungry. While we wait let's grab a pizza." said Billcipher4.

"Definately." Everyone agreed. They saw a Domino's Pizza and ordered 4 large cheese pizzas. But as soon as Billcipher4 bit into her slice, she spat it out.

"What's wrong?" asked Immpossible.

"This isn't cheese!" said Billcipher4.

"Tastes like cheese to me..." said Animation101 (Joe). **(He's doing a spinoff of this story, you know the one with the stuff animals...)**

GravityFallsChick skimmed the Asia guidebook.

"Oh yes, Hindus think cows are sacred, so instead of using cows in their cheese, they use goat. Hindus make up 80% of India's population."

"Oh why!?" complained Billcipher4.

"It'll be okay." Dipper said.

"Ummm...guys?" BDasher asked. He pointed to a cow.

"MOO!"

"Seriously? They let a cow in the airport? I get that they think cows are sacred but seriously? A cow in the airport?"

"Do not insult the sacred cow!" a man yelled at the gang in an Indian accent.

"Sorry..." they all said in sync.

Mabel's flight landed 11 hours later. She had an exhausting connecting in Doha, and plus the flight took off from Chicago later than the nonstop to Delhi, so it made sense that the wait was longer.

"Where's mulzy?" Mabel asked Dipper.

"He couldn't come."

"Why not?"

Dipper whispered the reason into his ear.

"I can't believe it!" Mabel yelled.

"What a horrible stereotype..." whispered FallingPenguin.

"THAT IS AWESOME! I'M FRIENDS WITH A FOREIGNER!"

"Well we better leave the airport, it's getting late."

The gang left the airport. And two people were watching them. Alex and Gideon.

**DUN DUN DUN! Next chapter we meet up our first foreign friend! And also, a cow attack!**

**Well, better go! Laterz!**


	36. And The Adventure Really Kicks Off!

**Hello! Sorry I have not updated in a while, I was on a vacation and technically I still am on it. I'll be back in 2 days. But I thought I'd post this chapter anyways!**

**So without further ado...here is Chapter 36! :)**

The hotel was not very comfy. It smelled like cow poop and the bathroom was very dirty. However, there were two things great about the hotel - it's really close to the secret safe, and also it provides a great partial view of the Taj Mahal in Agra.

"So what do we do now?" asked Billcipher4.

"Well I know the safe is being kept in a facility just a walk away. It's a blue building near the hotel with cows guarding it. People usually ignore it but workers and government officials can go in. We just have to sneak in..." Dipper said.

"How about a cow attack?" Mabel asked.

"NO MABEL! That'd never work! The cow is sacred to the Indians, well most of them anyways, so we can't do anything like that. We have to figure out something else..." said Dipper.

"How about this?" asked Animation101 as he pulled out detective clothes.

"That's perfect!" Dipper said. Everyone slipped into their detective suits. The guys (and Mabel) wore fake mustaches, and the girls just tied their hair. All of them put on glasses, got a magnifying glass in their hands, and then started walking toward the blue building. All of them had to make sure they didn't fall asleep, so they ordered coffee.

"I'll take about 12 coffees please."

The guy at the counter looked at him like he was insane, but gave it to him anyways.

They all drank the coffee before heading to the blue building. Then they saw some cows guarding the door.

"MOO!"

"Are you kidding me?" asked GravityFallsChick.

The cows started crowding over everyone, sniffing them. Mabel hugged the cow.

"Aw these cows are so cute!"

No one agreed. The cows were annoying the _heck_ out of them.

"I'll get them to shoo." a voice said. It was Calum Worthy. **(For those of you who don't know, Calum Worthy plays **_**Dez**_** on Disney's "Austin & Ally")**

Calum made a bear noise, which scared the cows (because bears eat cows) and they ran away.

"Thanks." the girls said to Calum. They walked inside. Mabel, Dipper, Animation101, and BDasher stayed behind.

"Are you Calum Worthy from "Austin and Ally"?"

"Yep. I'm here for the Austin and Ally movie we're shooting!"

"Cool. Well I got some business to take care of. Later."

"Later."

_15 minutes later_

_With Calum_

Alex and Gideon walked up to Calum.

"Oh hey! Who's the weirdo?" Calum asked Alex while looking at Gideon. Calum was probably referring to Gideon.

Gideon was about to answer Calum's question but then Calum interrupted.

"No way are you Alex Hirsch, creator of Disney show Gravity Falls? Aren't you supposed to be in jail?" Calum started to chatter.

"Calum..." growled Alex.

"I bet Disney was happy to delete Gravity Falls from their channel considering the creator is evil, huh? They're probably giving the slots to one of the other shows now. I'll bet you _half_ my money that they're giving it to one of the newer shows, such as _I Didn't Do It_ or somethin' like that."

"Stop." Alex said.

"So what's life like now? And you still haven't told me who that weirdo is. He looks familiar..." Calum said.

"Should I hurt him?" Gideon whispered to Alex.

"Please do." Alex whispered back.

Gideon grabbed something from his vest. It was an amulet. He put it on his neck before squeezing it hard. "Wait what's going on? Why am I floating? Woah! WOAH! AHHHH! AHHHHHH!" Calum yelled in fear. Gideon had lifted Calum into the air with his amulet. After Gideon let go, Calum stopped screaming, dropped to the ground and clutched his chest. He wasn't dead but he was having trouble breathing. He eventually passed out.

"Great job Gideon." Alex said.

"This is going quite well actually. Now let's follow them inside."

They thought they were going to win, but what they didn't know is that they forgot to hide Calum. But no one would suspect Alex because he's supposed to be in jail - and Gideon "doesn't exist", or so everyone thinks.

_Meanwhile back with the gang_

The rest of the gang were looking for the safe. The building was quite large, so it would take a while for all of them to find it.

"Guys I think I found something!" PEACE LOVE SMILE DIP yelled.

They saw a blue safe with buttons on it, and a lock without a keyhole.

"WE FOUND IT! But how do we open it..."

"You're not." a voice said. It had a thick Indian accent and it seemed to belong to a girl.

"WE NEED IT FOR SOMETHING THOUGH!" yelled SnowQueenElsa.

"Yeah. What she said." said Immpossible.

"Sorry but only workers and government officials get it."

"We're detectives!" Dipper said.

"You're lying."

"How did she know? Is she psychic? That would be awesome!" Mabel said.

"I'm not I can just tell. For example, your mustache is falling off." the girl said pointing at Dipper's fake mustache.

"We need it though! Now give it to us."

The girl did not pick a fight. She just sat down then started to sob.

"What the..." they reacted.

**Why was the girl crying? And what happened to Calum? And OMG at Alex and Gideon! Who knew their plan in crime would actually work so far. But the question is will one betray the other? If so who will do the betrayal? Alex or Gideon? **

**I also have the plans set out. The countries we'll be in include India, China, Mongolia, Russia, and Japan. There also will be a few sibling arguements, a huge battle between the bad guys (Alex, Gideon, and half of the fangirls) and the good guys (us, Dipper, Mabel, and the other half of the fangirls), and not to mention a few **_**cameos**_** from non-Gravity Falls Disney stars (such as Calum Worthy). Disney Channel will also have some says in this.**

**There will be about 64 chapters total, I think. The last three chapters will be Dipper and Mabel hosting - wait for it - the RADIO DISNEY MUSIC AWARDS 2015! I'll tell you how that plays out after Chapter 60 wraps up.**

**MULZY OUT! :)**


	37. Meet Irah

**Hey what up dudes! It's me, MULZY! Ready for the next chapter? You better be!**

**And for those of you wondering about non-GF Disney star cameos, please suggest some! I would appreciate it. I only have two planned so far (Calum Worthy and Karan Brar).**

**P.S. The cameos cannot be GF stars or Disney XD stars. They must come from Disney Channel. The only exception is WOY characters for Disney XD, and not to mention Alex Hirsch who is from GF but is a main character in the fic.**

_Continuing from Chapter 36_

"Fine! Just take it! It's just another problem in my life!" the Indian girl continued to cry.

"What's wrong?" asked Mabel.

"You're just faking sympathy!"

Everyone started to feel a bit bad by that comment. Dipper sent a look at everyone saying, "Let's help her out first.". Everyone nodded.

"I'm very poor and my only way of paying debt for my house is my parents' business which the Indian government is forcing us to shut down!"

"Could you go into more detail?" asked Dipper. "I'm sure we can help you then."

"OK. My name's Irah, by the way." as she stopped crying and started to sniff and wipe her tears.

"Nice to meet you Irah. I'm Mabel. This is my brother Dipper, and these are our friends Autumn, Opal, SMILEDIP, Elsa, Ender, Random, NotPerfect, Joe, and Dasher. And that over there is Dipper's girlfriend GFChick, otherwise known as Rocky." **(A/N: GravityFallsChick's real name **_**is**_** actually Rocky! But it's not the Rocky from Shake It Up! LOL)**

"Nice to meet you." Irah said shakily.

"So, I'm not Hindu and the government of India is very strict to the non-Hindus because it's a Hindu monarchy here. I'm non-religious and so is my whole family. They all lost faith in religion back in the 1800's. For years, tourists have been coming to India and were unable to enjoy cow."

"You got that right." snorted Billcipher4. Dipper glared at her and then she blushed. "You were saying?"

"In 1968, my grandparents began killing cows to make their traditional Indian curry, but they substitute the chicken with beef. While it's considered a crime to kill cows in India because most Indians are Hindu and cows are sacred to the Hindus, they were able to continue their business. Their target was American Christian tourists who came to Bombay."

"Bombay?" BDasher asked confused.

"Bombay was the old name for Mumbai. Some people still call Mumbai as Bombay." Dipper said.

"Oh."

"They were sued for killing cows but my grandparents won the case. They would have lost but what they told the court allowed them to win. Cow is not illegal in bordering Pakistan, and they planned to move to Pakistan to make profit on their business, but since people prefer India over Pakistan almost all the time, except for the Pakistanis themselves, of course, they instead opted to stay in India. India _absolutely_ hated Pakistan at the time, so they eventually allowed them to continue running the business."

"Clever." GravityFallsChick said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"My parents took over my grandparents' business after they passed away. Then we lost our house in Bombay and we looked for a place to re-open up shop. We eventually bought a house in Delhi but it's really hard to pay the debts. The business is the only way to pay off the debts. If we lose the business, then we can't pay the debts and we lose our home."

"Don't worry, we'll help you. Right guys?" Mabel asked.

"Why not?" said Animation101.

Then a phone rang. It belonged to Dipper. He picked it up.

"To answer this call, you must have an international calling plan and money. Do you have both?"

Dipper replied with "Yes."

"OK. Calling -." **(A/N: I censored my real name.)**

"Hello?" mulzypops's voice was heard on the phone.

"Mulzy?"

"Yeah. Did you hear about Calum Worthy?"

"Who?"

"He's an actor on Disney's Austin & Ally."

"Oh ok."

"He got injured. He said he was attacked and he passed out. He's breathing but he doesn't have much life left in him. I have a feeling that this is no accident..."

"You don't think...?"

"Yes I think so. Alex Hirsch is out of jail. And he has a partner in crime too." - Mulzypops

"What? Who would help such a maniac?" - Dipper

"Let's see. Who would help Alex Hirsch at a crime? There's Bill Cipher, Robbie, Rumble McSkirmish..." - Mulzypops

"It could have been the gnomes, the wax figures, the Summerween Trickster..." - Dipper

Then it hit him like a lightning bolt. "Wait, who has magic powers and would be willing to help Alex destroy the gang, and hurt you and Mabel?" Mulzypops asked.

"_Gideon_!" Dipper and Mulzypops both said in sync. Their voices sounded like a mix of fear and anger.

"Of course Gideon would help out Alex, just so he could get Mabel!" Mulzypops said.

"Oh no! We have to warn the gang!" Dipper said.

"I can't come though! Remember, I can't enter India?"

"Yeah yeah I remember. But try something man!"

"Just warn them!"

"Ugh fine."

**And that wraps up Chapter 37! Oh and BTW, if you are wondering why I can't enter India, go back to Chapter 30 and pull up a world map. You'll figure it out then... I would prefer that you don't because of private information but if you **_**must**_** know then go ahead. I can't stop you. :)**

**Now onto the story-related stuff!**

**How will the gang react when they find out **_**Gideon **_**is in the real world **_**and**_** is also Alex's partner in crime? And will they save Irah's family's business? Tune in to find out!**


	38. BUT I WANT THE BATHROOM!

**Great news! Gravity Falls will have it's first Season 2 episode aired on August 1!**

** 2014/06/14/gravity-falls-season-two-premieres-august-1-on-disney-channel/**

**I wonder if it deals with Grunkle Stan and the portal...fingers crossed it does! :)**

**Of course in this story, Dipper and Mabel exist in real life **_**and**_** Gravity Falls was **_**forced**_** by Disney to wrap up after "Gideon Rises" due to Alex's arrest. Watch how that plays out...**

Dipper was mindlessly watching television in the hotel room when he saw the breaking news.

"The entire _Gravity Falls_ series has been deleted and Disney Channel removed all evidence of the show existing, with the exception of the Gravity Falls Fanfiction line, which will remain in place for the fans. The show wrapped up its first season last year and it eventually became their only season after a kidnapping was done by the creator Alex Hirsch. The second season was supposed to air on August 1, 2014, but with several empty slots now left between 2014 and 2015, Disney shows are now competing for the slots. Disney has not announced which show is getting it although the highest candidates are the new shows. Most likely, the slots will be awarded to either fresh-out-of-the-box _I Didn't Do It_ or the spinoff-of-an-older-comedy _Girl Meets World_. There is a fanwar on the internet going on between I Didn't Do It and Girl Meets World fans as I speak."

"Oh boy." he heard a voice groan. It was Autumn (Billcipher4).

"I'm guessing you heard the news too." Dipper said.

"What a nightmare. The Gravity Falls fans are even more angry right now, and we just pulled in other shows into all this drama. I got a call from mulzy's mother, and he got attacked so hard he ended up going to the hospital."

"Well we better get ready to protest. Irah's waiting for us at the government building in downtown New Delhi."

Then the gang and Mabel came in arguing over who would get the bathroom first.

"I WANT IT FIRST! I HAVE TO LOOK HOT!"

"WHY? YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

"BECAUSE! I DO!"

"ISN'T DIPPER GOOD ENOUGH? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE JEALOUS OF YOU? I'M PRETTY SURE FANGIRLS ARE GIVING YOU DEATH THREATS!"

"YEAH RIGHT, LIKE THAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN! ANYWAYS, I WANT THE BATHROOM!"

"I'M GETTING IT!"

"MY SWEATERS ARE COLD! I NEED TO HEAT THEM UP IN THE BATHROOM! THAT'S WHERE THE IRON IS!"

"OH SHUT YOUR PIEHOLE MABEL!"

"OH IT'S ON!"

Soon everyone was fighting like dogs, except Dipper and Autumn who just stared awkwardly at everyone. Dipper looked at her as if to say, "you go in. I can wait."

Autumn nodded and she walked in the bathroom, closed the door, and locked it.

"NO!" everyone except Dipper and Autumn yelled.

"You do realize that either of us could have done that right?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah that's true."

"Fair point."

"That's a valid perspective!"

"See, this is why you should _never_ fight over the bathroom. That happens." an unfamiliar voice said. Everyone looked to find a South American guy.

"I'm StkAmbln. I wanted to be part of the adventure when all of you went to look for Gravity Falls for real but I couldn't because I was soooooo far... but eventually I got tired of being left out. So I called mulzy and he gave me some advice to reach Delhi. It was terrible. Connecting through Newark on UNITED. The plane was all rickety because of the crash a few days ago, and I'm pretty sure the pilot and the flight attendant were going to do you-know-what in the cockpit."

The you-know-what made everyone gag slightly, but everyone still appreciated him coming.

"Well welcome to the crew!" Mabel says. "I'm Mabel."

"I know who you are already." StkAmbln says with a smile.

_6 long hours later_

Finally, everyone was out of the bathroom. All the girls took _forever_ to get ready while the guys were ready way quicker than the girls. Who knew the girls were obsessed with makeup? Or in GravityFallsChick's case, looking hot? Yeah whatever. Time to march over to the place.

**AND, that's wrapping up Chapter 38!**


	39. IMPORTANT AN: NEW CONTEST STARTING!

**ATTENTION EVERYONE! I AM NOW HOLDING A CONTEST!**

**Basically, you have to be the **_**5th**_** reviewer of a future chapter (to be exact, Chapter 51). The winner gets one of the following prizes:**

**- To be a villain in the story (basically helping Alex and Gideon)**

**- To join the gang**

**- To cause drama with Dipper and his current girlfriend GravityFallsChick (Rocky). Does not apply if GravityFallsChick wins. Warning, a **_**failure**_** of stealing Dipper **_**may be**_** involved. Try not to be disappointed if this happens.**

**- To be a person they help in the story**

**Or for a bigger prize, be the **_**6th**_** reviewer of a future chapter (to be exact Chapter 59), and you can help mulzypops write Chapters 60-64.**

**Remember if you do not understand the story, you can always go back chapters to see where it all began.**

**Many will enter, two will win. Only one prize given to each winner. Must be tuned into this story during Chapters 40-51 or Chapters 40-59 for the contest occurances. Carla I've always loved you but I've never had the guts to say it (not talking about you if your name is really Carla). LOL!**

**STAY TUNED!**

**mulzypops**


	40. CHAPTER 40! WOO HOO!

**Hey guys it's me, mulzy! Sorry for the lack of updates, my friend on fanfiction Billcipher4 (aka Autumn) hasn't replied to my PMs in a while and disappeared I've just been a little bit sad since she's pretty much one of the few reviewers left on this story...everyone who went on this adventure seems to have forgotten about it... I'm glad she hasn't. But I still am wondering what happened... well enough of my sobbing! It's time for... CHAPTER 40! It's kind of long so yeah...**

**A/N: I do not own Counting Stars; OneRepublic; Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Gideon Gleeful; Alex Hirsch; Jeff Smisek; United Airlines, Air India, American Airlines; or anyone in the gang who joined the story from whatever chapter they joined. And of course I do not own Gravity Falls, or Disney Channel.**

The gang and their new recruit StkAmbln, along with Dipper, Mabel, and Irah, marched over to the government building in New Delhi.

"I'd like to complain of unfairness." Irah said in Hindi.

"Courtroom's to the right." the Indian guy said in Hindi.

"Thank you."

Everyone went into the courtroom. "Hi, I'm Irah. These are my friends from America." Irah said in English, pointing to the gang.

"Actually I'm from London." said Animation101 (Joe).

"And I'm from Peru...I'm still worn out from the journey here." StkAmbln said.

"Yeah but the rest of you are from America right?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'm from Wisconsin, Dipper and Mabel used to be from California but now lives in Chicago; the rest are from Los Angeles, New York, or other areas in America that I can't remember..." Billcipher4.

"WHAT ARE WE, CHOPPED LIVER!?" Animation101 and StkAmbln yelled simultaneously.

"Oh and those two aren't from America. Animation101 is from London, and StkAmbln is from Lima, Peru."

"I had to stop in Newark. I hated it..."

"Ah yes, whenever I go to America to see my nephew it's terrible. I have to go on United via Newark, and the pilot often is making out with the flight attendant in the cockpit. It's why next time I'm going to America, I'll be going via Europe instead. _********_ United Airlines. How did these guys from America get here?" an Indian guy in the courtroom said in English.

"We came via Chicago on Air India."

"I try to do that because then I can fly either American or United once I arrive in Chicago, but it's just so cheap on United alone via Newark...I don't earn much money because I'm not Hindu."

"Well the government, some of them here in this courtroom are trying to shut down by business because it involves using cows to make food. And I'm not Hindu. I'm nonreligious." Irah said.

"Talk to them." The not-Hindu Indian guy in the courtroom said, pointing to the people by the sign, "Court Sessions Involving Non-Hindu Actions".

"We'd like to complain that the government is being a buttface to Irah!" Mabel yelled.

"Mabel!" Dipper said.

"Woah slow your role American. Explain." a courtguy said.

"So my friend Irah has a business that makes Indian food with cows in it, to cater to American tourists like us, but you guys want to shut it down." Immpossible explained.

"Well it is a Hindu Republic." the courtguy said again.

"True but think. Some non-Hindus are here."

"It's true!" GravityFallsChick said. "Look in the guidebook!" She pulled out the ASIA GUIDEBOOK that mulzypops gave her.

_While India has a lot of Hindus, some people are also Muslims, Sikhs, Jains, Buddhists, and Christians. 80% of India is Hindu-populated, 13% Muslims, and smaller amounts of other religions including Buddhism and Christianity._

"And besides, you don't want to be beaten by your nemesis for freedom of religion, right?" pointed out Irah, "nemesis" referencing India's Muslim-Republic rival Pakistan.

"We don't have any..."

"What about Pakistan? At least they don't treat people who aren't in the majority rule religion like outsiders."

"We don't treat our non-Hindus like outsiders."

"Really?" Irah said pointing to a page in the guidebook.

_Since Pakistan split from India in 1947 things were chaotic between the two, even today they are chaotic. Mainly, chaos between the two is because of they both want to control the country Kashmir, which was taken over by both India and Pakistan, as well as China. Other chaos includes different religion ideas and terrorists living on the other side of each other's border (Pakistan in the case of India; India in the case of Pakistan). While Pakistan has done several crimes to India, the latter has done some bad things as well, though not to the former. While being nice to Hindus, and some other non-Hindu related-religions, usually Muslims and Sikhs get "abused" in India. The Muslims of India are usually attacked because most of the Indian Muslims have connections to Muslims in India's rival country Pakistan._

"Well wait until thew new prime minister arrives for his first day of ruling India, and maybe he'll change that. But until further notice, you lose!" the Hindu courtman said to Irah. Irah started to cry before a voice interrupted.

"I came here two months ago!" a voice said. It was the prime minister!

"Election Day was two months ago! I'm prime minister!" the prime minister said. "And I lift restrictions on non-Hindu actions and taxes on non-Hindus. I, myself, think this should have been enacted a long time ago."

"So the business is safe?" asked Ender Falls.

"Yep."

"HOORAY!"

"Thanks from the bottom of my heart. I can't thank you enough. I shall give you access to the safe."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Woo hoo! 2013!"

"It's 2014 right now."

"Awkward..."

"Hey my older cousin is having a party for getting his first job, in Agra. Do you want to come?"

"DUH!"

_Later that night in Agra, India_

"Hey welcome to the party. Who are these yahoos? They look like Americans! Were they invited?" said the doorman at the hotel where the party was being hosted.

"I know them relax." Irah said.

"Oh fine..."

Everyone walked in. A fabulous view of the Taj Mahal was provided from a window at the ballroom, as the hotel was right behind it.

"What's that building?" Dipper asked.

"That is the Taj Mahal, or the Taj for short. It was built by an Indian king almost four hundred years ago as a tomb for his beloved wife after she died."

"It's amazing!" Mabel said.

"It's so beautiful..." the gang marveled.

"Hey, you thirsty?" A guy asked carrying a heavy large cooler.

"Yeah. Whatcha got?" Irah said.

"Coke, Pepsi, Sprite, Thums Up, filtered water, and beer - local or American."

"Thanks. Just give me a Coke."

"And what about those American kids?"

"What are we, chopped liver?" asked Animation101 and StkAmbln.

"Let me guess. He's from London. The other one is from South America."

"Wow you got that right."

"Now what would you like to drink."

"Water." most of them said.

"Sprite." Billcipher4 said.

"Pepsi." Dipper and Mabel said.

"OK, here. So no one wants to get cray cray tonight?"

"No. We're kids! Not animals!" Immpossible yelled.

_During the party_

The party started off with speeches, talking, and people entering the party. Alex and Gideon snuck in during the time, without anyone noticing. Then the party began with people starting to drink lots of beer, or in the case of the kids, either soda or water. Then dancing to songs began. They were Indian songs mostly in Hindi. After a while, the DJ spoke in a cool tone.

"Everyone having a good time?"

"YEAH!"

"Well who's ready for something new!"

"YEAH!"

"We got some guests from America! Say hello to Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines from Chicago!"

Everyone cheered for them as the two stood up and bowed to everyone politely.

"They did a good deed today, and helped out my little cousin Irah! And just for Dipper, Mabel, and their friends, we're going to play some American songs!"

"WOOHOO!"

_**(COUNTING STARS BY ONEREPUBLIC)**_

_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep..._

_Dreaming about the things that we could be..._

_But baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

_Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars..._

_Yeah we'll be counting stars..._

**(Song continues playing)**

The gang cheered. Mabel started jumping around, Dipper and GravityFallsChick shared a dance, and the rest of the gang sipped on their drink watching everyone have fun. Billcipher4, despite having fun, had a bad feeling in her chest that someone was watching them...

_Meanwhile as "Counting Stars" plays, Alex and Gideon are in the corner..._

"Why are those mouth-breathing fools being cheered? Well of course Mabel, but Dipper? Really?" Gideon whispered to Alex in the corner.

"I know right?" Alex said. Then Alex saw something game changing. When the gang entered in they forgot the three most important protectors they needed - the journals. They left them on a stool. Alex quickly slunk by the stool and took all 3.

"Gideon, look at this..."

"The journals!"

"This is perfect! We can extract our revenge once and for all!"

"But when do we strike?"

"When they least expect it...in the meantime, let's follow them slyly, and hurt everyone who gets in our path like we've been doing all day."

Alex and Gideon were hurting several people around India just so they could find Dipper and Mabel and kidnap them, but they haven't reached them yet.

_At the United Airlines Headquarters in Chicago (yeah I know right, it's still in Chicago even though their main base is Houston as of 2012!)_

"You are fired for poor service on Flight 82, and for rather M-rated activity in the cockpit. Oh yes, and crash-landing in London and not providing customer Stella (ConstellationTemption) a refund!" yelled CEO Jeff Smisek.

The pilot and flight attendant huffed at him and walked away angrily. After they left the building, they spit on Jeff's limo.

**Oh no! Alex and Gideon took the journals! At least the pilot and the flight attendant were fired...and Dipper and Rocky had their first dance! Awwww! :)**

**Bye-de-bye! Don't forget about the contest! Be the 5th poster on Chapter 51 when that comes out, and you'll win a prize!**


	41. Beijing

**Chapter 41! Next stop, CHINA! What will happen there?**

**Oh and great news, Billcipher4 is back! WOOHOOOOO! *a whole arena cheers***

**GravityFallsChick made a review for Chapter 40, and it was hilarious! If WordNerd424 (Alyssa) were reading this, she'd be exploding by now! Hahaha! *Looking at ash on the ground* Oh boy... maybe I run before the police come. *runs off before police can question me***

**Mulzypops' POV**

_At my local hospital_

I woke up in a bodycast. There was a cast on me from chest to toe. I could still see. "What happened?" I asked myself. I tried to remember everything.

Oh yes, our adventures with Dipper and Mabel, I keep getting attacked by rabid fangirls from not only Gravity Falls, but also some other fandoms since I accidently pulled them into the drama...and now I'm at the hospital.

"Where am I?"

"You're at the Chicago Memorial Hospital." a voice said. It was the doctor.

"Uggghhh. I'm tired."

"Do you want a drink?"

"Yesss. Just get me a Sprite..."

"Coming right up."

My mom and dad entered.

"How are you feeling?" Mom asked me.

"Not good..."

"We had to drive you 40 minutes from your cousin's house to get here after the fangirl attacks." Dad said.

My phone rang. Using the remaining strength of my hand, I grabbed my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hiya mulzy! Are you feeling any better?" a familiar voice said. Mabel.

"Not really..."

"Aww I'm sorry! Should I send Autumn back to the States to check on you?" Mabel asked.

Autumn (Billcipher4) is my closest friend on fanfiction, and she helped me feel welcome at the Gravity Falls fandom when I had first joined the fandom. **(A/N: That is totally true! Thanks Billcipher4!)**

"It's cool Mabel, I'll be fine."

"Oh ok."

"Soooooo..."

"Yeah..."

"Ok..."

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

That was the most awkward phone conversation ever. But I knew why. Mabel had a crush on me. I didn't mind. I did begin to miss her over time... oh no, do I like her back?

**Billcipher4's POV**

_Delhi Airport_

After the party ended, Mabel called mulzy to check on him. Mabel totally liked him. I feel bad for her considering she's basically the twin sister of his best friend (looking at you, Dipper!). Irah gave us the slip of paper, revealing our first clue.

_Your next stop is the Temple of the Mystic Dragon, in a place that may be known as Peking._

"What is Peking?" asked Billcipher4. We looked in the guidebook but didn't find anything.

"Wait of course! I remember! Peking was the old name for Beijing, China!" StkAmbln finally remembered after 15 whole minutes.

"Oh ok."

I got us plane tickets to Beijing on Air China. It was the only nonstop flight to Beijing from Delhi, as I looked it up.

"Air China Flight 948 now boarding." the voice said.

"Bye guys! I'll never forget you!" Irah yelled at us.

"Bye Irah!" we yelled back as we boarded the plane.

_6 uneventful hours later_

We arrived in Beijing. It was a long, uneventful flight. Not much happened on the trip from India to China. However, we did see the Himalayas on the way from outside the window, and it was beautiful.

I looked at the guidebook to read some pages on China.

_China is a unique country with cool traditions, several festivities, a bustling economy, and of course a lot of people to meet! But beware because the fun comes at a cost - if you badmouth the Chinese government, you get arrested. And note that some websites are blocked in China too._

I showed everyone that page, as a "warning". I kept reading.

_A figure named Buddha has had large influence on views of life in China, Japan, Korea, and Thailand. Buddha was a former Hindu in India who created the religion Buddhism, based on his own beliefs. It did not become popular in modern-day India, but did spread to other countries in Asia. Several temples in these countries are there as part of Buddhist worship._

After we checked out of Beijing Airport, we got a huge bus to take us to the hotel. After that, we planned how we would find our next clue.

"We have to blend in when we enter the temple looking for the next clue." Animation101 said.

"DUH!" Dipper said.

"Well don't have to be rude man." BDasher said.

"Sorry." Dipper said. "Just a little stressed."

"Why?" asked GravityFallsChick, concerned.

"Ummmm...mulzy called me before he was attacked by fangirls, and apparently someone is following us. I think Alex broke out of jail and has a partner in crime."

"Who'd help Alex?" Billcipher4 asked.

"GIDEON! Gideon got in the real world somehow, and now Alex and Gideon are partners in crime to destroy all of us once and for all!" Dipper said.

"Oh man, we have to be careful!" Ender Falls said.

"What if they're at our hotel?" asked Mabel, scared.

Everyone looked around in fear around the room. We continued to rush, looking around the entire hotel, searching for signs of Alex and Gideon.

After one hour, we automatically assumed they had not arrived yet.

**And that wraps Chapter 41! Chapters 42-44 will be in China; Chapters 45-48 in Mongolia; Chapters 49 & 50 in Russia; Chapters 51-55 in Japan; and then everything will spin out of hand when we try to return to America.**

**Also after Story III ends and the RDMA 2015, should I continue this fic as a "TV show"? If I get 4 "Yes"es, then the story will continue to run even after Chapter 64 (which may or may not be the final chapter), as a TV show about post-events. That would mean more RockyXDipper, more fun, learning about the future, and of course, more of me!**

**Oh and don't forget about the contest! Chapter 51, 5th reviewer wins a prize.**


	42. TV Show Info, Chpt42 & AN all in 1!

**After I got 2 out of 4 YESes for continuity of the "How It All Goes Wrong" franchise into a TV show after Chapter 64 (which was to be the final chapter), I decided this story will not stop for a **_**very very long time**_**, and the story will continue past Chapter 64 as a TV show. The other 2 Yeses will be appreciated, but an audition will do as a Yes, if you're new to this story. There will be RockyXDipper in the TV show, as well as MulzyXMabel (they do not start going out or anything, but they do have crushes on each other, unknown to the other). The TV show takes place 2.5 years in the future.**

**Here are the main characters revealed for Season 1 of "Buddies For Life", the name of the TV show:**

**Dipper Pines as himself. Dipper is the best friend of Mulzy and loves mysteries. Lives in Lake Station, Indiana (about an hour east of Chicago, Illinois) with his twin sister Mabel, and is aiming to join the Chicago League of Mysteries. Dipper is slightly shy, very smart, and handsome. Age 15. Dating Rocky. Love interest: Rocky.**

**Mabel Pines as herself. Mabel is Dipper's twin brother and the love interest of Mulzy. Lives in Lake Station, Indiana, with her twin brother Dipper, and hopes to open a sweater store in Chicago. Mabel is very forward, open, silly, and thinks that she's popular, when she's not. Age 15. Single. Mulzy and Mabel like each other but have not told the other yet.**

**Mulzypops as Mulzy (Himself). Mulzy is Mabel's crush, and the best friend of Dipper and Autumn. Lives just 20 minutes from Chicago, and hopes to become a world famous pianist/composer. Wants to perform at the United Center in Chicago. Mulzy wears glasses, is very smart/geeky and creative, great at the piano, is somewhat popular, and loves his family and friends, but also may be distracted by technology. He has forgotten his real name because of his friends call him by his nickname, and often forgets his real name even after his parents tell him. Single. Not allowed to date for private reasons. Wants to propose to Mabel (because he likes her alot) when he's legally allowed to do so but cannot due to age and laws. Age 14.**

**Billcipher4 as Autumn (Herself). Autumn is a Wisconsin native and Louis's crush who takes a 4 hour bus ride every day to see her friends and go to school with them. Likes to swim, read, watch TV, and play video games. Also likes to walk in the woods, and often tries to convince her friends to come with her for the walks in the woods. Best friends are Mulzy and Callia. Age 15. No love interest. Single. Does not like Louis back.**

**ImmpossibleGirl (LFE) as Callia (Herself). A girl who moved to the area as part of a pact to help Dipper and Mabel in the real world until they go off the college. Dreams of becoming an author. A bit hard to handle, but is great friends with Autumn. Friendly, awkward, creative, geeky, a little stubborn, quirky and creative.**

**GravityFallsChick as Rocky (Herself). A redhead who loves black and describes herself as emo even though she's perky, and somewhat crazy. Is in love Dipper, and is dating him. Often afraid that someone else will try to steal him away from her, hence why she can be a bit competitive with other girls (apart from Autumn, Callia, and Mabel). Wants to be either a singer or an author. Age 17. Dating Dipper. Love interest: Dipper.**

**Unknown as Louis. Louis is sort of like a real-life Soos (even having the same voice! freaky!), but is slightly clumsier than him, and looks younger and skinnier. Is Mexican, and is addicted to Tex-Mex food. Has an obvious crush on Autumn and attempts to flirt with her several times, but she always rejects him because she's not interested in him. Friends with Dipper and Mulzy. Age 14. **_**Feel free to audition for the part of Louis if your character is not listed.**_

**Unknown as unknown. Anyone can create their own character and submit it, but it will not become a main character (unless you're the 5th reviewer of Chapter 51 in which case it is a possible prize), and will instead become a recurring or guest character. **_**Feel free to submit a character for the free slot, provided that your character is not listed. Will be main character if you are the 5th reviewer of Chapter 51 AND you choose that as the prize.**_

**OTHER MAIN CHARACTERS MAY OR MAY NOT BE REVEALED LATER**

**The show will usually be directed by me, but one episode can be directed by you simply be asking. I created/directed the show, but Disney Channel techincally owns the show as the first ever "Disney Reality Show".**

**Theme song will be a short snippet from "Loud" by R5.**

**Now that I'm done yapping, onto Chapter 42!**

**Mulzypops' POV (last time my POV appears for a little while)**

I was allowed to leave the hospital tommorrow and my parents and sister would be there to retrieve me, but as of today I still need to have my bodycast removed. The doctors had to use this weird medication to get it off me. While they did that, I thought to myself whether I really did like Mabel back or not. I knew I wasn't obsessed and I didn't have a crush on her before, but things changed when I didn't go with my friends to help them. I told them why obviously.

I started to feel a little weird when I thought about her. I didn't tell anyone though. Not even Dipper knew! And he's like my best friend! Well one of them anyways. The other one being Autumn...

"Doctor, when is dinner starting?"

"Soon."

Hospital food was never that great so I didn't even bother to ask. I learned that the hard way. Once I may have eaten a dead snake. Ugh!

**Immpossible's POV**

I was just sitting around on a bench outside the hotel and then I got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"This is Karan Brar." **(Second non-Gravity Falls Disney Channel cameo)**

"The Indian kid from that Disney show whatchamacalit again?"

"Yeah - that guy. I'm just calling to thank you for helping my cousin Irah."

"Irah is your cousin?"

"Yes she is. Well technically she's my mom's aunt's stepsister's husband's third granddaughter."

"So like a half-cousin?"

"Sort of. And once again, thank you."

"You're welcome."

I hung up. Then I got another call. It was Autumn.

"Autumn?"

"Hey Callia. Get ready, we're going to the _Temple of the Mystic Dragon_ today to hunt for our next clue."

"OK."

_1 hour later_

We arrived at the Temple of the Mystic Dragon. The temple was orange, with a dragon breathing fire sitting on top of it. It was rainy around the area, and a Buddha statue was outside near the entrance.

"Welcome tourists to the Temple of the Mystic Dragon. A temple dedicated to Buddha and the sacred dragons." a bald Chinese monk said in his rather deep voice.

"Thank you." Joe (Animation101) said. The gang bowed down as a sign of respect.

"Is there anything you would like to see in this particular temple?"

"Has anything suspicious happened in here?" Mabel asked.

"Way to be subtle Mabel!" Dipper said.

"Cut her some slack!" I said.

"Actually yes something suspicious happened. This guy snuck in yesterday and kept on touching the wall with his hands."

"What did he look like?" StkAmbln asked in fear that Gideon and Alex were already in China.

"He was a man with black hair, a gray suit, with a red tie. He had a deep voice, and a dashing Chinese accent."

"Was anyone with him?" Autumn asked.

"No."

The gang concluded in their heads that Alex and Gideon were not there, and someone is trying to move the walls for a reason.

Dipper looked around the rather large temple. He got the entire gang to follow them. After 10 minutes, he saw a door. He opened it and found the guy the monk was talking about, trying to move each tile but failing.

"Aw Gāisǐ de!" the guy cursed in Chinese. **(Warning: Translation is **_**slightly**_** dirty and out of the K plus rating and more T rated.)**

"Excuse me!" Dipper said.

"Hello. Who are you?" the guy said in English, with a Chinese accent.

"I'm Dipper Pines and these are my friends. We're tourists. What are you doing?"

"I cannot tell complete strangers!"

"Please! We won't tell anyone!" Mabel yelled. She began to do her adorable puppy-dog eyes.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course we can!" I said.

"OK fine. I'm trying to move these tiles to unlock the secret room of the _Scroll of Destiny_. There is supposed to be a secret room somewhere in China containing the _Scroll of Destiny_, which will predict the future of China and may make or break the country as we know it! As a Chinese archeologist, I'm trying to see if the secret room is behind these exact tiles just like rumored.

"What if the secret room has the next clue?" whispered Autumn.

"Let's help him and maybe we'll find out!" whispered Rocky.

"Good idea." StkAmbln whispered.

"Can we help?" asked Mabel.

"Now that you think about it, I could use some help."

"Great! How do you move tiles?" Mabel asked.

"Basically you put one hand on one tile and the other hand on a different tile and then shuffle your hands as they move freely across the tiles. One opens as they swap positions, until eventually a gate will form into secret rooms."

"Interesting..." Dipper said. "What's your name by the way?"

"Yang Zioping."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Zioping." I said.

"I may be an adult but please, call me Yang."

"OK Yang. Have you tried maybe smashing the tiles?" asked Joe.

"Well I'm not very strong honestly."

"Get Dipper to help you!" Rocky said.

"What!" Dipper yelled. "But I'm not that strong!"

"Gravity Falls adventures ring a bell Dippy?" Mabel asked.

"Don't call me that!" Dipper said. "And yes they ring a bell. Besides, you're stronger. You did a guide to fitness on Youtube with some pig..."

"I think his name is Waddles." Mabel said. "And he is really cute! I really wish I didn't jump in the portal months ago so I could meet him for real. But hey the episode was good enough for me."

"Oh yeah I saw that episode." Dipper said.

"OK you know what Yang? I'm going to help you become strong so you can _smash_ the tiles to form the gate!" Mabel said.

"Really? You guys are awfully nice! Is there a catch?"

"No. Why are you asking?"

"This white-haired kid and some guy with a tiny little beard offered me a deal in exchange for knowing where "Dipper and Mabel" were, and I have no clue who they are..."

The gang looked at each other worriedly.

**And that wraps up Chapter 42! Now I usually don't do this but I have a code for you and it's backwards! When you've solved it, PM the code for me! Here it is!**

**!flesti sllaF ytivarG dna rehpiC lliB htob fo egdelwonk eht dna ,slanruoj eerht eht ,cigam evah yehT !kniht uoy sa kaew sa eb ton yam yehT !noediG dna xelA fo eraweB**

**Oh and also, there are chances that I will be appearing in the "Ask and Dare" by Autumn and LFE (now known as Immpossible to all of us). I talked to Autumn about it and she says she'll bring it up to LFE. That story is hilarious, check it out!**


	43. Bill Cipher is BACK! (Remember Chpt 13?)

**Hey guys! It's mulzy! So if your character is not listed in the main cast, then I'm sorry, but it's probs because when the reviews started to disappear, I forgot about the old gang. But I usually post more moments involving a FF writer when I remember them (I can remember them by either looking back or if they review again).**

**More info on the TV show will come soon! Here's something I will tell you though apart from main cast and stuff about them and stuff like that.**

**Main Hangout: Terry's Tacos (basically Taco Bell with a slightly changed menu, better chicken, and of course, a different name)**

**Type of Show: Comedy, Friendship, Family, Drama, Romance, Fiction-Based-On-Future-Reality**

**A Disney Channel Original Comedy, coming soon!**

**Oh and BTW, Bill Cipher makes his first appearance since Chapter 13! Unfortunately, no Autull happens at that point...but trust me Autumn will kiss Bill at one point (the battle scene, probably).**

**I OWN NOTHING! MORE CODES ON THE WAY!**

**No POV**

_1 day after Chapter 42's events_

Mabel and Yang were at a gym. And Yang was clearly failing his job of becoming strong. He was sweating like crazy, his muscles were tense, and he looked like he was about to drop the 30 pound weights on his knee after he faints...well he hasn't fainted but it looks like he will.

"LIFT! LIFT!" Mabel chanted.

"GAHHH!" yelled Yang as he fainted and his feet began to hurt. "OWWWW!"

Two snickers were heard and Mabel was not one of the snickerers. But before Mabel could turn around to see the snickerers behind her, she didn't see them. **(A/N: The snickerers may have been Alex and Gideon...maybe, maybe not.)**

"Hmph. Probably just my imagination." Mabel said.

"I need an incentive if I'm going to keep going."

"Incentive...hmmmm..." Mabel said. She thought, and it dinged to her. She'd get him to jog and put his favorite food at the end of the treadmill as a reward. She saw the entire Gravity Falls series after she and Dipper found it online, to help jog their memories.

"What's your favorite food?" Mabel asked Yang.

"Stir fried pig butt."

The snickers were heard again.

"Hmmm that might be hard to find. Oooh! How about ice cream?"

"What's ice cream?" asked Yang. Mabel facepalmed.

"Would some potato chips work?" Mabel asked.

"Why not. I like that. It's my favorite snack-food."

_30 minutes later_

Yang was starting to get pretty buff at this point. Mabel continued to yell.

"You want those potato chips? You got to jog for it big boy! Look at his little shorts!"

"Really?" a familiar voice said. Autumn and Callia were standing behind them. They had come to pick Mabel and Yang up from the gym.

"Oh time to go already? I was having so much fun being a referee!" Mabel said.

"I was not having fun..." Yang panted as he turned off the treadmill. He was almost as muscular as the Hulk, but he was sweating and panting so much he fainted.

_An hour later, at the Temple of the Mystic Dragon_

Everyone was waiting for Mabel and Yang to return from the gym at the temple so Yang could smash the tiles. Mabel arrived but Yang was not there.

"What happened to Yang?" Ender Falls asked Mabel.

"We worked him out from weakling to Hulk-size muscles that he ended up getting unconscious. We stopped at the hospital on the way out here. Don't worry he'll be better by tomorrow, but he has to get some surgery done first."

"Or maybe Gideon will sabotage the surgery!" a voice said. It couldn't be, _could it_?

"Yeah that's right, it's Bill Cipher! I shouldn't be here considering if demons come in the real world a paradox happens, but technically speaking, if demons perform the correct Latin incantation, the paradox curse is gone for a week. Well I should probably tell you that Alex and Gideon are stalking you right. And they plan to strike at the point where they're provoked! You better be prepared when you return to the United States or you'll lose! AHAHAHAHA!"

"OK thanks for telling us Bill. But one question - why are you warning us? Aren't you a bad guy?" Autumn asked.

"Well, I just like chaos. I was the one who slapped Dipper in the face on his date with Rocky just before they could begin kissing...on the mouth. I predict in a week Gideon will summon me to help him with the battle!"

"What battle?" Joe asked suspiciously.

"I should leave it for you humans to figure it out. Remember, this is the only dimension where reality is not a illusion! Buy illegal weapons, byeeeee!" Bill said as he disappeared.

"OK that was weird but we should have some more eyes... and be more cautious. They might be listening as we speak. When we're in public, we whisper in case they're listening. Kapeish?" Dipper said.

"Kapeish." everyone else replied.

**Chapter 43 is done! More TV show stuff being revealed soon. Next code will be on Chapter 44 - that same chapter is the last part of our China visit. Remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye! JK, but I still have to leave. Bye!**


	44. The Tiles are HULK-SMASHED!

**Hey guys! Chapter 44's here! I'm excited as we continue to progress. Also I talked to Callia - she's fine with me joining the A&D with Autumn. When Chapter 4 of that starts, I'll tell you! :)**

**Unfortunately, I have to miss the Gravity Falls Season 2 premiere because of a family reunion in South Carolina, but I'll make it through. :(**

**And now begins Chapter 44!**

_The next day, with our two villains_

Alex and Gideon were skimming through the journals to find information on how to finally get revenge. They skimmed and skimmed until finally coming upon a page in journal _1_.

_My discoveries have lead to a shocking conclusion - Gravity Falls isn't real! It's just one of over nine billion dimensions, and only one of the dimensions is real. And that is "the Real World". To enter, use the portal (more details on that in the next journal, because I'm running out of space). To escape is much more complicated. You need a mystic amulet to form a large portal in these exact coordinates._

_420052.59 N, 891957.13 W_

_Oregon, Illinois_

"So we have to go to Oregon?" asked Gideon.

"Ding ding ding." Alex said.

"But we need to snatch Dipper and Mabel away from their mouth breathing fool friends first. And besides, how will we know where they are? They're starting to be more cautious." Gideon said.

"We need to put a tracking chip somewhere."

"But where?"

_2 hours later_

The gang had just left the hotel for the temple, with a stop at the hospital to pick up Yang. But something valuable was left at the hotel - one of the girls' purses! Alex and Gideon saw an opportunity, and put the chip in the bag.

_With the gang at the temple_

"OK Yang. It's now or never. Smash the tiles." Dipper said.

Yang took a deep breath then slammed his fist into the golden tiles to reveal the secret room!

"Woahhhhhhh..." everyone went.

"THE SCROLL!" Yang yelled as he picked up a large scroll. He read the scroll, then yelled, "CHINA IS GOING TO SURVIVE!".

"HORRAY!"

Everyone continued to look around the room for clues and found a slip.

"Your next stop is the Mongolian Desert, so be sure to look for something out of the ordinary in the sand...apart from giant dinosaur skeletons."

"You know what this means? Mongolia, here we come!"

**And that wraps up Chapter 44! Now here's today's code:**

**20-8-5 3-1-13-5-12-19 1-18-5 20-8-5 11-5-25 20-15 25-15-21-18 14-5-24-20 3-12-21-5 6-9-14-4 20-8-5 3-1-13-5-12-11-5-5-16-5-18 14-1-13-5-4 11-8-1-14 1-14-4 19-5-5 23-8-1-20 19 14-5-24-20**

**Good luck!**


	45. Mongolia & A Disgusting Trip to the Gobi

**Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updating, just you know, feeling a bit lonely when I log in on this website and notice no PM's. But hey, I'm pretty sure some will come soon enough! Chapter 45, off to Mongolia! But I warn you, this chapter is quite boyish and disgusting!**

After a quick Mongolian Airlines flight into Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia's capital, the gang got off the plane.

"Phew! We're off that old excuse of an airplane! Why do I feel like we just ate a fried camel?" Autumn asked.

"Probably because you changed our orders to fried camel!" Callia yelled.

"Why did you do that again?" Dipper asked confusedly.

"I don't really know, I thought it said chili cheese fries." Autumn said.

"Autumn you should have been wearing your contacts." Rocky said.

"No, duh!" Joe said.

"Really guys?" Autumn asked.

"Yes really!" Mabel yelled.

"Um Mabel I don't think she was talking about you." StkAmbln said.

"Oh whatever."

"So, we have to go to the desert. But how."

"I'll take you there." a voice said. A man with a Mongolian accent appeared, holding a string that lead to the rein of a huge camel with four large humps.

"Thanks but we want a taxi."

"True but if you want to go to the Mongolian Desert, then a camel would be a better choice. The desert is so bare that not many roads from Ulaanbaatar take you to the desert. Now let me introduce myself. I'm Taketa."

"Isn't that a girl's name?"

"Maybe in your country, but this is Mongolia."

"Uh, OK."

_1 hour later_

No one was having fun riding the camel, except for Mabel. Taketa was used to riding the camel and did not have fun, but he did not complain because he was used to it. The camel made a weird noise.

"OK guys, get off the camel."

"Are we here?" Dipper moaned.

"No. We're just outside Ulaanbaatar's suburbs. We're stopping because the camel needs to let out its dung. In other words, it has to poop."

The girls, Mabel, and even Dipper said, "Ew."

The boys (not including Dipper) just said, "AWESOME! Can we see?"

Taketa led them to the camel's butt, and they watched the camel poop in the hole that Taketa had dug before the camel did his "business".

"That was so cool!" BDasher said.

"Well obviously!" Joe replied.

"I mean you don't see camel dung everyday now do you?"

The girls were busy throwing up the fried camel meal they had earlier. Dipper wasn't throwing up, but he really wanted to. He just held it in and swallowed.

_2 hours after the "camel dung" event_

After 2 hours, they finally arrived at a large campsite called "Gobi Campsite".

"That will be 10 dollars." Taketa said.

"You have got to be kidding me." said Autumn as she paid the money.

**So if you hate me because of this chapter, fine, but I just felt like adding something funny like camel poop in here, so I did. If you did NOT think it was funny, PM me, and I will give you a proper apology and a modified chapter to censor the camel poop scene.**


	46. The Camel Thief & The Camelkeeper

**Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates, I was at that family reunion I mentioned a few chapters before! Luckily I didn't miss the Season 2 premiere of Gravity Falls. I was afraid my hotel room wouldn't have Disney Channel on the TV, so I was relieved to see a rerun of **_**I Didn't Do It**_**, a Disney sitcom, which signaled that I wouldn't miss the premiere. Oh and was Scaryoke not epic? It was so epic and filled with secrets! We're lucky that Season 2 is here, because if this particular story was real life canon, Gravity Falls would have ended at Season 1 because of **_**us**_**! Expect a second chapter of my "Season 2 Secrets and Theories" story coming soon. But for now, Chapter 46!**

**Mulzypops' POV**

_Gravity Falls_ Season 2 was set to air August 1, 2014. But because of _us_, it was cancelled. After a new episode of _Girl Meets World_, the season 2 premiere of Gravity Falls was supposed to air, but instead, a re-run of _I Didn't Do It_ took its slot, leaving the "Fallers" ticked off, to the point of attacking Disney Studios in Hollywood. My phone rang. It was Autumn.

"I'm assuming you heard about the **(A/N: SWEAR WORD CENSORED)** that happened at Disney Studios when they announced that a re-run of I Didn't Do It would take the Gravity Falls Season 2 Premiere slot. Disney has announced they are making yet another show to fill the empty slots. I'm going to assume it's not very good." said Autumn.

"I heard and don't judge! I always judged shows by what my sister said, but eventually I learned it's my opinion that matters. And most of the Disney shows I've seen are actually pretty good." I replied.

"I get it man. Oh and did you hear about our bad experience in Mongolia?"

"What happened?"

"Let's just say it involved eating a camel, riding a camel, and watching it poop."

"AWESOME! I wish I could have been there for that!"

"No it's not, **(A/N: MULZY'S REAL NAME CENSORED)**!"

"I mean...ew, gross." I said in my fake disgusted voice.

"I know you're pretending to be grossed out."

"I know you knew." I sighed. "Well I better go, it's dinner time for me."

"Ok! Bye!"

"Bye Autumn!"

I hung up.

**No one's POV**

_In Mongolia_

After everyone settled into their tents, they decided to meet up at Dipper's tent to talk about the next clue.

"So where can we find the next clue?"

Then they heard an old man sobbing.

The gang looked at each other and decided to walk over to the old man.

"What's wrong?" StkAmbln politely asked.

"Oh the festival is ruined!"

"What festival?" asked Mabel confused.

After looking in the guidebook, Autumn showed the page.

_Mongolia has three festivals - the Eagle Festival, the Ice Festival, and the Camel Festival_.

"The camels ran away!" the old man continued to bawl his eyes out. "Without them, the Camel Festival will be canceled!"

"I'm so sorry..." Mabel said sympathetically.

"Guys, I saw tons of camels all over the place before we got here..." Dipper said.

"Do you think they were stolen?" Autumn whispered to Callia.

"I don't know."

"Please help me find them! I'll do anything! ANYTHING!" the old man yelled.

"We need to find Khan the camelkeeper, to find a very important clue for a very important mystery." Animation101 said.

"JOE!" Autumn yelled.

"I am Khan. But I don't have any camels left! They're missing!"

"We better find those camels right away..." Dipper said.

_Meanwhile with Alex and Gideon_

"Psst, we should listen closer in on that conversation." Alex whispered to Gideon.

"I see it. They're talking to some old man who looks like Stanford."

"Hmm, do you think that is Grunkle Stan?"

"We should kidnap him just to be sure."

"Good idea!"

**And Alex and Gideon are up to no good again! Who was the camel thief? Is Khan really Grunkle Stan? All these questions will be answered on Chapter 47!**


	47. Mulzynapped!

**Sorry for the long wait! I'm starting to get busier as school is approaching. Only 10 more days...**

**So I just got on after Disney Channel Night of Premieres, and it was interesting, and frustrating. The new episode of Austin & Ally is a 2-parter, and it's **_**TO BE CONTINUED**_**! Well at least I don't have to wait 364 days. I only have to wait 14 days! But still, Austin and Ally still aren't together yet!**

**As for the new I Didn't Do It episode, Jasmine and Logan fake-dated to make their crushes jealous, only to make Jasmine suddenly develop a crush on Logan? Awkward...**

**Wait, why am I talking about other Disney shows because I'm pretty sure none of you watch any Disney shows apart from Gravity Falls (and to lesser extents, Wander over Yonder & Phineas and Ferb)? Probably because I'm just upset but still!**

**Now I'd like to tell you I might not be on as much as I was before because I'm going to be on the Ninjakiwi Archive Forums (I'm FARAZO'1 on that website BTW), school is approaching soon, I have to manage my Minecraft Pocket Edition world, and there are games to play, homework to do, piano practice. So please understand, because I'll be juggling tons of stuff.**

**Now on to Chapter 47!**

**Mulzypops' POV**

"What!" I yelled. I was just mindlessly watching a new episode of _I Didn't Do It_ to get my mind of Mabel and I have this weird habit of talking to the TV sometimes. And Jasmine likes Logan now? Just, what? I mean I hope they get together but I never thought that one or the other would like each other.

I closed the TV and decided to go to bed.

_The next morning..._

I got tapped on the shoulder.

"Mom not now."

"Wake up!" my mom's voice yelled.

I wasn't in the house anymore. I was in some abandoned location, tied up, where no one can find me, with my mom evilly smirking.

"What? MOM! Why would you do this?"

"What's wrong?"

"You would never do this!"

"What if I was here to untie you?"

"You're not! You're smirking evilly!"

"That's because I'm not your mother."

"Wait what?"

My mom changed form into - Bill Cipher. Not Billcipher4/Autumn, but the real triangular dorito Bill Cipher.

"What the - BILL! What are you doing in the real world?"

"Oh I work for Alex and Gideon now. It's a win-win-win. Alex gets revenge on your friends, Gideon gets to torture Dipper and Mabel, and I have access to take over this reality. All I need to do is let them do the work!"

"Good work Bill." a voice said. Alex. Next to him was Gideon.

"Alex? GIDEON! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Asia!"

"Boy, you have no idea what Bill gave us. Bill gave us the power to - teleport. We can snatch away your friends at anytime. Once they get their magical superpower and they're on their way back to the United States, me and Alex will take Dipper and Mabel, force them to work on Gravity Falls Season 2, and Alex and Bill will murder your precious little friends! Your adventuring has got in the way of his plans, and my plans. And now you just got double-payback."

"You won't lay a finger on them! Especially not Mabel!"

Alex and Bill widened their eyes - or in Bill's case, eye. Gideon just gaped, then put himself together and yelled.

"YOU LIKE MY QUEEN?"

"Fine, I started to fall for her after I didn't go with them."

"I'm going to kill you!" Gideon yelled.

"My parents will know! They're probably frantically worrying right now! They probably called the cops!"

"That's the thing. Your entire family is tied up, and so are all your friends, not including those who are out adventuring for _the Golden Star_. They will have a much worse fate..." Alex said.

"What's going on?" one of my relatives said as they woke up one at a time.

"Why are we here?"

"Who's the triangle guy?"

"Where are we?"

"What evil plans do they have?"

"Blame your relative right here!" Bill said as he pointed at me with his finger.

"NOOOO!" I yelled. I thought the bad guys won for sure. But then I saw something. My phone! But I couldn't reach it unless... I had to butt-text Dipper, then look at the message, then retype it, then repeat until I finally sent the message. It took a while to hide it from Alex, Gideon and Bill, however.

_In Mongolia_

"Guys, I got a text from mulzy!" Dipper said as his phone rang.

_Help me! Bill kidnapped me, and he's helping Alex and Gideon! They plan to kidnap you and Mabel after you guys get the Golden Star, steal the weapon, and then force you two to work on the Gravity Falls set! And not only that, they plan to murder the gang!_

"What's going on?"

"Is mulzy in trouble?" Dragon Falls (formerly SnowQueenElsa & I'm Mabel Pines).

"Is something wrong?" Ender Falls the Endermite (formerly Ender Falls & Gravityfalls11) asked.

"Huh?" Mabel asked.

"Mulzy got kidnapped by Bill! And Alex and Gideon plan to kill everyone here, except me and Mabel! They want to steal the Golden Star after we get it, and force me and Mabel to work on the Gravity Falls set!"

"Oh no!"

"We need someone to go back to America to look for him!" Dipper said.

"I'll go." said StkAmbln.

"Really?" Autumn asked in shock.

"I have to. There's no one else to go."

StkAmbln then shook everyone's hand and ran in the direction of the airport.

_2 hours later, with the gang (not including StkAmbln)_

The gang had been looking around the area for hours for the missing camels, and then...

"Guys I found something!" Dipper said.

A bunch of camels were tied to a stool near the airport. It was the same place where Taketa's camels were! Was Taketa really a thief?

_Meanwhile somewhere underneath Dipper's feet_

"What are you doing?" Khan asked.

"Oh don't play dumb Stanford!" Gideon yelled.

"Who's Stanford?" Khan asked.

"That's not Stan." whispered Alex.

"Oh ok." whispered Gideon.

"Should we hurt him anyways?"

"Nah, he's not worth it."

They let him free.

_1 hour later_

The gang was was walking in the direction of the campsite, and Khan was unknowingly going toward them. Then...

_BONK!_

"Khan! It's you! We found your camels!" Autumn yelled.

"Thank you so much! How would you like to be the guests of honor?"

"We'd be - honored!" Callia said.

"Who stole them?"

"We think it was Taketa, but we don't have much evidence. We found the camels at his stool, but there's no sign of him near the stool."

"Taketa? Ah yes, my brother, he must have lost his camel. His camels run away often so he usually would borrow one of my camels, with permission of course. He must have forgotten to ask this time, and he must have had something that camels like to eat, so all of them followed him, probably."

"Taketa's your brother?"

"Yes, you didn't know that?"

"No we didn't!"

"Well now you know! Come on, let's go back to the camp."

**And the camels are back! Shocking about Taketa and Khan right? And StkAmbln is now headed to the United States to look for me. But will he find me? And what do Alex and Gideon plan to do with their teleportation powers? Tune in!**


	48. A Long Way to Chicago

**Here is Chapter 48! In advance, sorry for the long wait!**

"So where is our next stop?" asked Dipper.

"I'm not sure." Mabel replied.

"I know." Autumn said.

"YA DO?" asked everyone in shock.

"Yeah, apparently there was a note on the camel's collar. We're going to Russia! Kamchatsky to be exact. It's a quick trip, but there are no flights there so we have to stop in Bangkok on the way."

"No problem."

_With StkAmbln_

**StkAmbln's POV**

An exhausting flight to Chicago. I would have looked for mulzy, but I was so tired so I checked into my hotel and went to bed. First I had to fly from Ulaanbaatar into Beijing. Not too long of a flight. Then into Hong Kong. Again, not too long. But the real exhaustion was from the flight from Hong Kong into Chicago. The Hong Kong-Chicago leg was 15 hours 25 minutes! It was a tiring journey and I should have gotten a private jet (not like I could have afforded that anyways though).

On the way, I watched the news channel on the inflight entertainment screen.

"Today we're interviewing Jason Ritter about Gravity Falls Season 2 cancellation. How do you feel about this?" the interviewer asked.

"It's sad, really. I thought Alex was a good guy but after he kidnapped these twins I don't know their names, they sort of resemble Dipper and Mabel, don't know why, but I guess I was wrong. Disney cancelled Gravity Falls because of Alex's sudden change of reputation. It's sad because I loved voicing Dipper during Season 1 and now I can't do Season 2."

"What do you plan to do next since Dipper's lifespan ended?"

"Well I do plan to keep Dipper's name alive by starting a massive fan club, but I'll need members."

"Thank you for talking. Jason Ritter, everyone!"

Wow. I didn't know that happened.

_With mulzypops_

**Mulzypops' POV**

I was peacefully sleeping before waking up. "Morning mo-oh wait, never mind."

"Morning Sir Adventurer!" Alex spat. "You like this place? You happy, you sad? You miss your friends? Mabel? You want something to drink?"

"You are evil! I don't like this place at all, and I'm angry! And 7UP."

The audience laughed at me asking for 7UP. "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" I yelled. "THE FOURTH WALL CANNOT BE BROKEN!"

The audience quieted down.

Bill Cipher entered and brought in a 20 oz bottle of 7UP. He handed it to me. I drank it down very quickly.

"So how are my friends doing?"

"Oh they are on a roll. Soon enough, they'll have the Golden Star, and we'll take it from them, and then WE WIN!" Alex said, referring to himself, Gideon, and Bill, when he says 'we'.

"No you won't!" I yelled back.

Ugh, where was STK?

**Chapter 48 everyone! Applause? Review please because I love reviews so much I eat them!**


	49. The Hole In The Wall

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait you guys know I'm busy so anyways here's Chapter 49!**

**Mulzypops' POV**

After landing in Kamchatsky (via Bangkok, because there were no direct flights from Ulaanbaatar), the gang headed to Lenin Square.

"So is this where we look?" Mabel asked.

"I'm not sure..." Dipper said.

"Guys I'm tired. Let's go find the nearest hotel, call StkAmbln about the Alex situation and head to bed." Immpossible said.

"Ok."

After the call, it was revealed that STK hadn't found me yet.

During the nighttime, Dipper couldn't sleep. He had_ nightmares all night about what Alex was going to do._

_*IN THE DREAM*_

_"NO! NO! DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!" he yelled._

_"It's too late, my boy! You will suffer the consequences and you and Mabel will have to do what I SAY! Or else, you both will be going into the hands of Giddy, who's patiently waiting for you..." Alex smirked._

_"MULZY, HELP!" Mabel yelled._

_"What do you need mulzy for?" Gideon asked. "Aren't I enough for you? I'll do anything for you! I even sold my CDs of Pitbull and Nicki Minaj just for arts & crafts materials, so I could make a doll that looks like you!"_

_"You're so creepy! And mulzy will come back!"_

_"NO, HE WON'T! You wanna know why?"_

_"Why?"  
>"ALEX KILLED HIM YESTERDAY!"<br>"NOOOOOO!"_

Dipper woke up screaming on the next morning. After he calmed down, Dipper re-read the clue.

_At the Lenin Square, find the emerald tile, yell "Cheese!" then wait for the second-to-last clue to unravel._

Dipper and the gang immediately rushed to Lenin Square, watching carefully for Bill, Alex, and Gideon. Dipper still had some tears in his eyes despite being calmer.

"Dipper seems a bit unstable. Is he okay?" Rocky whispered to Mabel.

"He has a tear in his eye. Usually, when that happens, he had a nightmare."  
>"Do you know what it was about?"<p>

"He didn't tell anyone this morning, but I could tell it was really bad. He was talking in his sleep, saying something about 'no, don't hurt me Alex'."

"I have a feeling something happened in his nightmare and it means something."

_Meanwhile with me..._

"Ugh, this is torture!" I yelled.

"Well, deal with it!" Alex yelled.

"NEVER!"

"What did you say?" Gideon asked.

"Yeah, what?" Bill said, with his mad red eye.

"I SAID, NEVER!"

"I can kill you right now, but I won't. I've decided to spare you - for now..." Gideon said.

"Ugh, you guys are evil. I should have ignored your show the whole time!"

"Yeah, you should've!" Alex agreed.

"Did we just agree?" I asked.

"Creepy right?"

I shuddered, and quickly waited for STK to arrive. Then a drilling noise was heard and a hole began to open up through the wall.

**Hmmm, I wonder who's waiting at the other side of the hole. Stay tuned, even though it is obvious. ;)**

**Be sure to review! I eat reviews and if I don't I usually disappear for a while.**


	50. We're Beeping Bunny Rabbits!

**Hey guys, ready for Chapter 50? Let's do it! But before you read this, I recommend you go back to Chapter 49 and re-read that first, because I replaced the original Chapter 49 with a newer version that doesn't stink as much, so yeah. Be sure to do that first, otherwise you won't get part of this chapter that well. **

**Unless you're one of the newer readers, who discovered this story on any day after October 26, 2014.**

_In Chicago_

**Mulzypops' POV**

I was so happy. STK was coming back for me! I just knew that drilling noise had to be him rescuing me from Alex, Gideon and Bill. When the hole was cut, an older Peruvian male stepped out. STK!

He quickly untied me, my family, and my friends, and we ran out together. My family and friends went into their own cars, but me and STK decided to...

"RUN!" I yelled.

"GET HIM!" Gideon yelled. Alex and Gideon began to teleport as fast as Endermen from _Minecraft_.

"Our running is not fast enough! We need something faster!" STK yelled desperately.

A taxi quickly came by.

"QUICK! GET US AWAY FROM THESE MADMEN!" I told the driver as I pointed at Alex and Gideon. Surprisingly, Bill Cipher didn't follow us.

The driver quickly got onto the nearest highway only for us to run into the nightmare they call Chicago traffic.

"SERIOUSLY?" STK yelled. "Is Chicago always this nuts?" he asked me.

"It's why I try to convince my parents not to go on the (about) 15-mile drive downtown." I said back.

Highway 290 remained backed up for miles - it usually didn't clear up until you passed Hillside, 12 miles west of Chicago. West of Hillside, it's usually a breeze.

"Ugh, even Lima has less traffic than this!" said STK.

Alex and Gideon remained stranded from the highway, because a mad rush of cars going away from the city were blocking their way, unintentionally of course. Then a shadow came over the taxi driver. A shadow that looked a lot like...

"Oh beep it." I said as Bill attempted to possess the taxi driver.

_Back in Kamchatsky, Russia_

**Dipper's POV**

Mabel looked at me suspiciously. I'm not sure if she knows about the nightmare I had last night of Alex imprisoning us, but I don't want her to know. I'm really stressed about them striking back.

Finally, I found the emerald tile at Lenin Square. "CHEESE!" I yelled after I stepped on it. What? The clue told me to do that, and I'll do anything to solve the mystery of the _Golden Star_. Then the emerald tile lowered itself, which dragged me down to a secret room, which contained a locked compartment.

"Oh no, it's locked!" Dipper said.

"Let me take a crack at it!" Dragon Faller said.

"Oh sure, Queen Elsa's gonna use her ice powers to knock it down." Mabel joked sarcastically.

"Mabel!" I yelled.

"I was kidding! Besides, she seems to be laughing."

Eventually, she busted it open with her fist. A slip of paper was there.

_Tokyo awaits, but don't forget to stop at the apple tree._

"Guys, this is the weirdest clue I've seen yet." Dipper said, then he read it aloud to everyone. Autumn and Callia looked at each other excitedly.

"HETALIA!" they yelled. "We're going to Tokyo and we get to see the set of one of our favorite shows - the other one being Gravity Falls of course."

"You just talked in sync." PEACELOVESMILEDIP pointed out.

"Weird." said Rocky.

"It's not weird!" Autumn and Callia yelled. **(Dog with a Blog reference, anyone?)**

"It is." Mabel said.

"Definitely." I replied quickly after Mabel did. Autumn and Callia both pouted.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's okay." Autumn said. "We're better now, right Callia?"

"I guess so." Callia said.

"TOKYO AWAITS!" Dipper yelled.

He climbed up back to Lenin Square, and quickly booked the next flight out to Tokyo.

_In Chicago_

**STK's POV**

"Oh beep it." mulzy said as Bill Cipher quickly entered the taxi driver's mind. Immediately, he crashed at the Racine Avenue exit and began to laugh evilly, like Bill. Oh Alex, why did you create this monster? He's funny, but in our world, he'd just destroy it over and over again!

"Oh great! Now Alex and Gideon are going to catch up!" I said.

"Not if we bunny-jump over all the cars on the highway. It's usually clogged for 12 miles anyways."

"But what about when the 12 miles are over?"

"We resort back to running!"

"Let's go!"

And we began jumping like a frog on top of a 12 mile traffic jam - needless to say, it was tiring, but Alex and Gideon were still at Racine looking for us, because they thought we went hiding into the _University of Illinois at Chicago_, just at that exit.

"I'm a little bunny!" mulzy kept on singing that same line over and over when we thought we were far enough for them to not hear us. It was probably to get his mind off the tiring jumps. He's not very athletic, you know - unless you count his mad skills on the piano - he's actually not too shabby at that.

Finally, we made it to Hillside and mad-dashed to his house - which was in the next town afterwards! Just 3 more miles...

**Me and STK won't appear again until Chapter 56, but we'll still be mentioned and have vocal appearances, talking over the phone. And plus, Tokyo is going to be a mess! And then Disney finally aggravates Alex so much that he finally puts his plan into action. The next 10 chapters will be JUICY! Stay tuned, I'll be updating later tonight (hopefully)!**

**REVIEWS! I'M HUNGRY! AND REVIEWS GOES REALLY WELL WITH PEPSI :D**


	51. The Nightmare Strikes Back!

**Hey guys, as promised, Chapter 51, the gang arrives in Tokyo, and Autumn and Callia are a bit distracted with their Hetalia obsessions - well this is going to be a bloodbath...**

_In Tokyo_

**Mabel's POV**

We just landed at the Narita Airport in Tokyo and oh my god, the place is amazing! Bright, neon - and oh my gosh they wear wacky sweaters here! I LOVE TOKYO! Was Dream Boy High filmed here? Oh right, Alex made that up during the show's only season. **(reminder guys, in the story, Gravity Falls got cancelled after Season 1 because of Alex's crimes)**

"I can't wait to go to the Hetalia set!" Callia said.

"Me neither!" Autumn said.

They squealed. Dipper and Rocky both rolled their eyes, Joe confusedly looked, PEACELOVESMILEDIP was still dealing with jetlag, and even Jax popped out of nowhere just in plain shock, and he only popped up once, on the way from Chicago to India. What did I do? Well, I just did rock paper scissors with Dragon Faller for most of the time. It's supposedly a 90 minute drive from Narita Airport to Downtown Tokyo, so we decided to do rock paper scissors the entire way there - and then we ended up starting early - at the airport.

_About 120 minutes later, because we spent 30 minutes at the airport and 90 minutes in a taxi_

We finally arrived at a luxurious hotel conveniently located between the mall and the restaurants.

McDonald's was considered fancy here, don't know why. Probably because there's more chickens and pigs rather than fish, which is what they eat in Tokyo. I hope Waddles wasn't cooked - oh dang it Mabel, Alex made that up! Wow, working for him suddenly looked a lot less shabby. And yet Alex is evil and wants to kill my crush and friends! Oh well. I'm tired, that was a long ride.

_10 minutes later_

After checking into the hotel, the gang (except me, Autumn and Callia) went to decipher the next clue. Autumn and Callia went to the set of _Hetalia_ or at least tried to hitch a taxi ride to the set - and me? Well, I felt tired, and ended up falling asleep on the bed.

_*IN HER DREAM*_

_"NO! NO! DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!" my brother yelled._

_"It's too late, my boy! You will suffer the consequences and you and Mabel will have to do what I SAY! Or else, you both will be going into the hands of Giddy, who's patiently waiting for you..." Alex smirked._

_"MULZY, HELP!" I yelled._

_"What do you need mulzy for?" Gideon asked. "Aren't I enough for you? I even sold my CDs of Pitbull and Nicki Minaj just for arts & crafts materials so I could make a doll that looks like you!"_

_"You're so creepy! And mulzy will come back!" I yelled._

_"NO HE WON'T! You wanna know why?" Alex asked._

_"Why?" Dipper asked._

_"ALEX KILLED HIM YESTERDAY!" yelled Gideon._

_"NOOOOOOOOO!" me and Dipper screamed._

I woke up screaming. And it dawned on me - this was the nightmare that Dipper had in Russia! **(or to be more exact, back on the (updated) Chapter 49)**

I had to tell the rest of the gang!

_Back in Chicago_

**Mulzypops' POV**

We arrived at my cozy house, located conveniently near 3 highways, just 3 miles west of Hillside, and 15 miles west of Chicago.

"Wow, this house is really cool!" STK said.

"Yeah, thanks! It isn't my house for long, because my parents want a bigger house. They're renting a house for a couple of years until they can sell this house, then they'll work on the new house. But I did grow up here, indeed." I said.

"You have your own piano? Could you play something for me?"

I sat down on the bench and began to play the tune to the _Emperor Concerto_. My fingers flew on the keys at a rather intense speed, pounding to make loud yet pleasing noises, and when I finished 40 minutes later, STK clapped.

"That was amazing!"

"Thank you, took a long time to learn."

"So, you wanna go relax for while? You know, to take our minds of the situation?"

"Should help I guess. Bill may be watching us, but he's also watching the gang. But he can't watch two pairs of people at the same time, so obviously he's not watching any of us at all right now."

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a few, cold, cans of _Sprite_. We sipped on it and talked about our lives - his in Lima and mine in the outskirts of Chicago. We talked about school, our fanfictions, and what we thought our friends where doing. We also talked about some random stuff, because, well we can.

Then my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and gave a gasp.

"Who is it?" STK asked.

"It's...it's...it's the police." I said.

**Hmmm, what could the police want from us? Stay tuned to find out! Chapter 52 hopefully coming soon!**


	52. The Police Are Onto Us: OH NO!

**Hey guys, its Chapter 52 time! Ready! Set! GO!**

**Mulzypops' POV**

I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"You sound young. Can we talk to your legal guardian?" a officer with a deep voice said on the other end.

I was a bit scared when he said that.

"Uh, my parents aren't home... nor is my older sister or my grandparents." I said. I wasn't lying, they were all at a party right now, but they thought that I was still in Asia.

"Is there any adult at your house?" he asked.

"Uh..." I said. Should I tell the truth and give the phone to STKAmbln, who's about 18? Or should I just lie and say no one is here. I eventually handed the phone to STK.

"Ambln, the officer wants to speak to an adult."

"Good morning sir how are you?" Ambln asked.

"Not good sir. How old are you by the way?"

"I'm 18."

"Wow, you sound like a kid - if you look like a kid too, I will be so surprised. But I believe you are an adult, because I heard some noise when the phone was handed over to you."

"OK, so what seems to be the problem?"

"Were you involved in Alex Hirsch going psycho? Because he was reported to have attacked two teenage boys in a suburb about 40 miles west of Chicago, asking about the kid who picked up the phone at first. We couldn't catch him in time though, he drove off somewhere for some reason."

STK got nervous. The officers mentioned my cousins!

"No." he lied. I gave him a thumbs up as I said this. Sure we may be about 6 years apart, but we got each others back, as the Fallers of Gravity Falls, even though the show was created by an evil genius who wants to force my best friend and crush to do his bidding.

"OK sir. Are you sure? Because the boys reported about your young 12 year old friend."

"No sir, have no idea what you are talking about." he lied again.

"OK sir. If you see Alex, please tell us. He's going to get executed for attacked children."

"HE ATTACKED CHILDREN?" I yelled.

"Yes. He had went in combat with a kid in Arizona, put an American actor who was visiting India in a coma, had attacked guards in China, kidnapped a man in Mongolia briefly, and also tied up several members of a family in a small abandoned apartment in Chicago. We've also heard he's planning a new crime that could put several children in danger. It was revealed he is planning to kill some children."

"Do you know which children he was talking about?" I gulped.

"Some tourists looking for the _Golden Star_." he confirmed.

STK gasped.

"Well, thank you for talking to us." he said.

"It's just business." the officer hung up.

**STK'S POV**

I cannot believe it! My idol - Alex Hirsch - is going to murder my friends - and is going to get executed if he goes through with it! What do I do? Should I side with him? Should I not? I don't wanna be a traitor, but his show is so good, ugh, being an adult stinks.

"What should we do?" I asked mulzy.

"Why are you asking me? You're the adult!"

"You're the one who started the mission!"

"Technically, Dipper did."

"True, true."

"Tell them when they find the Golden Star, to go to San Francisco immediately."

"Why San Francisco?" I asked.

He whispered something in my ear, then I realized his plan. "That's ingenious!"

**I know that back at Chapter 50, that I said me and STK wouldn't be making physical appearances until Chapter 56, but I lied, because I just wanted to. And also, I'm doing cliffhangers now! You like em? Or not?**

**BTW, if you want to know my opinion on who the author of the journals are (since it's not McGucket after all), PM me! I have 3 theories! :D**

**Peace out!**


	53. The Chapter of Crazy Events

**Hey guys! It's Chapter 53 time! Be sure to review, because I eat reviews! If I don't have reviews I starve. :D**

_In Tokyo_

While Autumn and Callia tried to look for the Hetalia studio, Dipper and Mabel hailed a taxi and asked for the "apple tree". The taxi driver, despite looking confused, drove in the direction of temples, somehow knowing where he was going even though if you looked at his face, you'd think he didn't know.

After a 30 minute ride through the city of Tokyo, past some temples, the taxi reached a rural area covered in trees, mainly growing coffee beans to make chai (the name of tea in Greece, Turkey, the Middle East and Asia). But one tree stood out. An apple tree.

"Here you are."

"Thanks." Mabel said as she tipped him with American money. Dipper tipped his pine tree hat and exited the taxi with Mabel.

Dipper and Mabel were confused after reaching the tree. As they thought hard, they got hungrier, and hungrier, and hungrier. Eventually, they decided to climb up to the tree to grab an apple. Dipper bit into it roughly, while Mabel used the apples to squeeze some juice to sip on.

But after a while, an apple fell on Dipper.

"OW!"

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

**Mulzypops' POV**

_In the suburbs of Chicago_

"Do you think Alex and Gideon know where we are?" I asked STK.

"Hopefully not."

"Well, just as long as Alex and Gideon don't know where the gang is, we are good. Plus, the police is looking for him."

"True."

"Do you feel like your being watched?"

"Actually, now that you mention it..."

We looked behind us, but didn't see anything.

"Well, we better book a ticket to San Francisco."

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Just as long as Alex doesn't kidnap Dipper and Mabel and put them onto another plane when they return from Tokyo, we're good."

Neither of us noticed a faint triangular shadow on the walls of my house.

**Bill's POV**

Ha! Those humans are so gullible! They won't need to go to San Francisco at all! Sure, Piedmont is a suburb of San Francisco, and he could tell on Alex's relatives, but as I can predict the future, I can tell you Disney will call Dipper and Mabel, tell them to fly out to Los Angeles because they want to discuss the possibility of them having their own show, and then Alex will kidnap them and put them on the plane to Chicago to battle mulzy and STK. This is going to be too easy. I smirked, left mulzy's house, and tried to float back to downtown Chicago without the ugly humans noticing me (which wasn't working well).

_At O'Hare Airport_

"This is Air Traffic Control. TK6 coming from Istanbul, you're not allowed to land, there is a floating triangle coming near your flight path." the man said over the intercom. "Wait what?"

He saw Bill's image appear on the Chicago map, floating around the map headed toward the east.

"Divert to Michigan immediately. This looks suspicious."

"This is TK6, going to divert to Muskegon, Michigan, over."

"Can it support a 330-300 heavy?"

"Not sure but we have no choice, over."

Bill saw trouble, because if he was spotted by the pilots on that plane, the news would report him and his deal with Alex would be ruined, so he had to do something drastic. He shot a laser at the Turkish Airlines aircraft as it exploded over western Michigan. 350 innocent people killed.

**Civilian's POV**

_In Michigan_

I was driving on Highway 96 headed toward Detroit, when I saw an aircraft fall from the sky and almost land on my car. It landed on someone else's though. My god, that was scary.

**And there's Chapter 53! Bill's already up to no good as he hurts innocent people just to avoid blowing his cover. Will he stop us in time? Or will we beat him first? Stay tuned!**


	54. You've Gotta Be Kidding Me

**Here is Chapter 54! But before we get to that, I have some epic news to announce! Or not epic, but I thought I'd mention it anyways!**

**After the big fight, the fourth wall will be temporarily broken again! This would be the second time we'd do this, because the first time was about Chapter 49, I think. But that's not the news I wanted to tell you!**

**At the end of Chapter 60, the gang will be hosting a fake Fanfiction party with crazy songs, any songs you suggest (and a 44% of them being accepted, so keep your eyes open to see which ones will be played at the party), and of course, any reviews between Chapter 54 and 59 will include you in the party (unless you've been in the story before in which you're pretty much already at the party anyways). So any new reviewers, guest or big Gravity Falls fanfictioners, step on up and party with us! All you need to do is leave a nice review between this Chapter and Chapter 59. And if you're already in the story, you're already showing up! :D**

**Dipper's POV**

After the apple hit me, I realized what we needed to do. I looked above and saw it.

"That weird yellow apple! On the top of the tree! Was that here before?" I asked Mabel.

"Nope!" she said cheerfully.

"We need to get that apple!" I said.

Mabel climbed on top of the tree, and grabbed the apple with her right hand. As she held it to the air, the tree began to sink down into the ground. I jumped onto the stump when it reached my level, and me and Mabel discovered a secret room below the tree roots. A room made of solid steel. Consisting of solely a sword and a note. I read it aloud.

_The Golden Star was left from the aliens after monkeys evolved into human beings. We hope this new planet succeeds just like the others in this infinite universe. Should it not, we've brought this destructive shiny gold sword that can destroy the world should it turn to absolute disaster, such as constant war and 85% of the human race resorting to constant cannibalism. We hope that by the time the population reaches 10 billion, this does not happen. And also, be sure Alex Hirsch never gets this sword 10,000 years from now. - The Aliens. 8014 B.C._

"Mabel, didn't Alex create us? And didn't he want to get the sword to murder our friends?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Should we take it then?"

"We can't protect it, he'll steal it and use it against us! We should just leave it in peace in Tokyo."

"You're right. We should tell the others."

My phone rang.

"This is Disney, and we'd like you to come to Los Angeles pronto. We have a special meeting in place, we want to talk about giving you 2 movies, 3 if you & your friends defeat the bad guy a third time."

"How do you know about this stuff?" I immediately asked.

"A very reliable source. All of our other stars have been encouraging to hire you. Even Jason and Kristen, quit and gave you two the slots, and only you two."

"But we have a flight to San Francisco."

"We'll change your plane ticket and upgrade you from coach to first class."

"Dipper I've always wanted to be on TV! And fly first class! Let's go to L.A.! Please?" Mabel asked.

"Oh fine."

"Yay! We'll go tell the crew!"

"Go ahead."

"Thank you so much!" I said.

We hung up, leveled back up to ground, and took the next bus back to downtown.

_30 minutes later_

"Wait, you guys are going to DISNEY?"

"YEAH!"

"Hooray!"

_Meanwhile with Alex_

"Are you beeping kidding me? After all the nonsense we had to go through, they got a deal with _Disney_? This is the last straw." Alex growled. "Gideon, you got any money on you?"

"I got some." Gideon smirked.

"Bill, don't let the gang leave Tokyo. And bring Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Wendy to this world somehow. We're going to need back up if we're going to take Dipper and Mabel back - to the place they don't like anymore - Gravity Falls." Alex messaged Bill.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Oh my back! You know, demons have back problems too! I just destroyed an airplane just 30,000 feet above Michigan so I wouldn't blow my cover, I'm tired. Could you take me home?"

Alex rolled his eyes as he got the car and drove it up to Grand Rapids, Michigan, to pick up Bill. It was a 3 hour drive from Chicago, driving along Highway 90 to Indiana, Highway 94 to Michigan, and then Highway 196 along Lake Michigan's shoreline to Grand Rapids. Alex could have teleported, but he was busy storing his teleporting powers to teleport to Dipper and Mabel's airport gate when Alex reached Narita Airport.

**Bill's POV**

_GRAND RAPIDS, MICHIGAN_

No one saw me. I was hiding strategically on the top of the Gerald R. Ford building, sleeping on top of it. Demons can do anything, but they can get tired easily too. You should know this! GAH! Alex finally came. I could have teleported to him, but I wanted to make him do some work. There's not much benefit for me in this deal, plus a demon's gotta have some fun after doing a 1-sided deal with 2 maniacs.

**And Bill tricked Alex into driving 3 hours to pick him up! Could he be turning against Alex? Actually, no he's not doing that, he's just having some fun. ;)**

**Bill's still helping Alex and Gideon, just to get revenge on Dipper and Mabel though. So yah.**

**Chapter 56 is going to be pretty juicy. Chapter 55's going to be a lot more boring though. I think. I don't know, I write things at the last minute.**


	55. Hashtag Stop Bidex!

**Here's Chapter 55! Remember, review to get in the party on Chapter 60!**

**Dipper's POV**

After we found the Golden Star, we decided to keep it where it was. It wasn't worth it if Alex could take it, that's what we decided. We're at Narita Airport, going through security right now.

**Alex's POV**

So... if they left the Golden Star in Tokyo, then I guess we'll have to do this another way.

"Bill, they left the Golden Star in Tokyo!"

"Dang nab it!"

"What do we do?"

"I'm thinking...maybe...oh Bill you are brilliant!" Bill summoned two amulets, each for Alex and Gideon.

"These amulets have immense powers. Be careful!" Bill said.

"Absolutely not!" I said as me and Gideon began to use our stored teleportation powers to teleport to Tokyo's Narita Airport - it was tiring, because we teleported there from freaking CHICAGO.

**Dipper's POV**

_1 hour after checking in_

"American Airlines Flight 170 from Tokyo Narita to Los Angeles now boarding." I heard over the intercom.

"That's our cue." I said. The rest of the gang was taking a bathroom break before the 9 hour flight to Los Angeles.

Then, me and Mabel got tapped on the shoulders.

**Mabel's POV**

Tap tap tap. Something was tapping my back at the airport.

"Huh, Dipper was that you?"

"No..."

Oh no.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" we yelled. Alex and Gideon finally decided to strike! And the gang wasn't here.

We ended up on the flight back to Chicago instead.

"American Airlines Flight 154 from Tokyo Narita to Chicago O'Hare, final call."

"Alex, keep an eye on the flight path. We'll be parachuting off over the small town where this nonsense all began - Oregon, Illinois." Gideon said.

"Why _that_ Oregon?" Dipper asked.

"You'll see." Alex evilly smirked.

We boarded the Chicago flight - but not intentionally as we thought - this time, it was _against our will_.

**And Alex, Gideon and Bill are having things go their way! #Bidex (**_**Bi**_**ll/G**_**ide**_**on/Al**_**ex**_**) (that's the pairing name between our villains)**

**#StopBidex**

**But can we stop them or will we lose Dipper and Mabel to Gravity Falls? Forever? This is one adventure we will never forget.**


	56. Operation Rescue Mission: Part I

**Here's Chapter 56! Rapid updates, I hope you likey! Although I'm guessing not because no one reads my stories anymore, not since Chapter 14 ended.**

Joe stepped out of the restroom. **(A/N: Remember him from earlier in the story? :D)**

He was about to board the Los Angeles flight with his friends only to - not see Dipper and Mabel. They're missing!

"Um, guys? Where are-?" he started.

"Dipper and Mabel?" asked Rocky.

"You think Alex struck?" Callia asked.

"I HOPE NOT!" Autumn yelled. "If Alex is going to hurt my friend, I will personally kick his butt so hard he cries!"

"AA 170 to Los Angeles, final call."

They immediately cancelled our tickets because Dipper and Mabel were going to miss the flight to Los Angeles, because unbeknownst to the gang, Dipper and Mabel were going back to the 'Falls against their will.

They told security their friends went missing. "We'll check the security footage." a officer calmed Rocky.

The footage showed them being handcuffed by Alex and Gideon and dragged onto AA 154 to Chicago.

"Could you rebook us on AA 154 to Chicago? I think we can save them!"

"Leave that to the professionals. But the AA flight already left. I can get an agent here to book you on a Delta Airlines flight, DL 584, to Minneapolis, and then ask another agent in Minneapolis to give you a connection to your final destination from there, if you want."

The gang looked at each other and accepted the tickets. **(A/N: Originally I was planning that we swim across the Pacific, but I changed plans at the last minute.)**

"We might want to call mulzy and STK." Autumn pointed out.

**Mulzy's POV**

_In Chicago's metropolitan area_

Autumn called me.

"MULZY! DIPPER AND MABEL WERE KIDNAPPED!" she yelled.

"What?" I yelled. "Me and STK will be right there."

"We'll be landing in Minneapolis soon."

"OK, me and STK will come pick you up. I can't legally drive though, so I'll tell STK how to get there."

On cue, STK came out saying, "What's going on?". He sipped on a Peruvian coffee that he had bought from the store.

"Dipper and Mabel were kidnapped! The gang is going to go save them from Alex, they're going to need to be picked up from Minneapolis Airport though. Can you drive?"

"I have an international license, and I'm 18 years old. Legal driving age. Wham bam perfect plan!" **(What's the reference? If you can guess, I'll buy you a cherry soda)**

"OK let's go. We'll be there in 8 hours. Can you wait until then?"

"How about this. I can get Rocky to pose as an adult even though she's 14. She'll drive a rental down to Portage, Wisconsin, where I live. You can meet us down there and STK can drive us down to Chicago from there."

"So you guys drive 5 hours and we drive 3? That's not fair. How about we meet up perfectly in the middle? Maybe Tomah or Wisconsin Dells at least."

"Wisconsin Dells sounds good. We'll meet up there."

"OK, great."

I hung up.

"STK, find a car, we're going to have to make a drive for it, and at the fastest speed possible (without getting caught by police or crashing of course). Probably an even 70 miles per hour or so." I said.

"Could you translate that to kilometers?" STK asked.

I sighed. "112 kilometers equals 70 mph."

"Okay. Shouldn't be too hard." he said.

**And the drama begins! REVIEWS PLEASE, I GET HUNGRY! :D**


	57. Operation Rescue Mission: Part II

**Here is Operation Rescue Mission Part II! Did you know you can't make pairing names between more than 2 people? I thought it was possible to do that, because on wikis like **_**Austin & Ally**_**, **_**Shake It Up**_**, et cetera, et cetera, they had pairing names between more than 2 people. So yah. Enough with my rambling! Hope you enjoy! #StopBidex**

**STKAmbln's POV**

Gosh it's been 6 beeping hours since me and mulzy left Chicago then coming back. I drove up to Wisconsin Dells on Highway 90/94, then picked up the gang, then drove back. Exhausting, long, tiring. And did I mention that I didn't get to go to the waterpark? That stinks! What! I may be a legal adult, but even 18 year olds want to have fun and be silly sometimes!

**Alex's POV**

Me, Gideon and Bill had finally reached O'Hare Airport, with Dipper and Mabel. There was only one problem with our plan - airport security. We finally decided how to beat the security. We teleported past them. Now we're in the car driving to Oregon, Illinois (via Highway 90 to Elgin then State Route 72 from there).

_2 hours later_

After reaching Oregon, Illinois, I stopped driving and got on Pines Road to bring back that portal.

"Bill! Use your eye to shoot out a laser so we can form a hole!" I ordered.

"Fine, but only because I hate Dipper and Mabel as much as you and Gideon do." Bill said as he shot a laser to make a hole in the ground.

"I only hate Dipper." Gideon pointed out.

"Well I hate them both for ruining my life!"

"Well you ruined ours too!" Dipper yelled.

Gideon then used his amulet to make a shockwave portal. Stan, Soos and Wendy were on the other side.

"How are we going to get the journals back to get Dipper and Mabel back?" Soos asked.

"Guys look!" Wendy said pointing to our dimension.

"Dipper! Mabel! Your parents are waiting! Get out of there!" Stan yelled.

"We - we - we can't!" Mabel said.

"Why not? Your parents will be ticked at me if you don't come over here!"

"Tell them we've decided to stay in this world for our own well being." Dipper replied.

"Stanford, have you gotten them to come back?" the Pines' twins' dad asked.

"They want to stay on the other world for their own well being!"

"Is this true?" The Pines' twins' mom asked.

"We're sure!"

"We'll miss you awfully, and we're pretty hesitant to do this, but if you feel this is the best for you, we will support you and you can live here."

"Thank you! But first we have to escape these maniacs!" Dipper and Mabel said pointing at the manical animator, weird child psycho, and triangular demon.

"DIPPER! MABEL!" a familiar voice said.

I growled. Mulzy.

"End of the line kids. You're going back to where you belong. Any last words before you go back to the Falls?" I said threateningly.

Autumn kicked me in the butt.

"OW!"

Autumn untied Mabel while mulzy and Rocky untied Dipper.

"Good, you're all here." I said aiming my laser gun that I stole from an army member at the airport (he was going to Abu Dhabi). "Guess it's better to kill all of you now than wait until after I send them back. Dipper and Mabel, say goodbye to your friends!"

"NEVER!" Mabel said as she snapped her finger and 150,000 fanboys and fangirls popped out with #TeamRealWorld shirts signed by Dipper and Mabel.

Alex snapped his finger to summon 150,000 fanboys and fangirls of his own with #Fallers4Ever shirts signed by Alex Hirsch.

"This is going to get nasty." Callia said.

**Chapters 58 & 59 will be Parts I & II of "The Battle to Death". For this special occasion, lets get 10 reviews for this chapter! C'mon, we can do this! And which side would you be on?**

**#TeamRealWorld (Dipper and Mabel's side + the gang's side)**

**#Fallers4Ever (Alex + Gideon + Bill's side)**

**Review! I haven't had enough lately! :D**


	58. The War of Teams: Part I

**I can't believe it guys - we've made it to Chapter 58. Originally this thing was supposed to have only 14 chapters, but the first 14 were so popular I extended the story to the point where I don't know when to end it - probably when I get tired of fanfiction, but for the meanwhile, let's keep going and get more and more chapters until you guys stop reading it! :D**

**Chapter 58!**

**No POV**

"This is the end." Alex yelled. "Fallers, attack them!"

"You are real, so go!" Dipper yelled. "Come on, we're counting on you!"

Sparrowsan was one of the many people in Dipper' and Mabel's army. He wanted Dipper to stay in the real world.

But the slightly sheerer size of Dipper and Mabel's army, which was growing from 150,000 (equal to Alex's army) to 215,000, alas, was not enough for Bill to start viciously attacking them without help.

A blade cut through 10,000 of the members in #TeamRealWorld. While the gang simply relied on numerical strength, Bill was overpowering them quickly, and Alex and Gideon expanding the portal size to suck their opposing army in was definitely hurting the #TeamRealWorld army and making things more favorable for #Fallers4Ever. The battle looked unfavorable.

Dipper and Mabel kept on summoning more members on their side to offset Alex's army and their massive power. Eventually, after reaching a size of 750,000 people, all of them wearing rock armor, Bill could not aim the blade without the rocks making the blade go back and slice through Bill, Alex, and Gideon's army.

The fight became more and more intense, and eventually, the police became involved, trying to pry the #TeamRealWorld army (mainly 15 year old fangirls, but a large amount of younger fans, fanboys, and some adults) away from Alex's army of mainly (12 year old boys and girls, and also intense fans of the show).

"Sires and Madams, just, let us handle these monsters." an officer said.

The fight lasted so long, people got even more tired as they continued - it lasted days. Of course, both teams had 10-minute break treaties in between to re-energize with large doses of chocolate coffee, or in mulzy's case, caffeinated soda.

By the end of the summer, they were _still _fighting, and Dipper and Mabel even had converted some people from Alex's team to their team, without losing their own members.

"If you don't stop fighting tomorrow, you _all_ will be on trail in Washington D.C., so finish this fight and get it over with, or else, the President might get involved."

It was now or never.

**Mulzy's POV**

I watched as Autumn jumped onto Bill in order to stop the fighting that has been going on for nearly a month now. No one had slept, and no one had eat. It was just us, the supernatural, and strong coffee.

Autumn jumped onto Bill, put her left hand on Bill's hat, and kissed him. Bill tried to pry Autumn off, but couldn't. Autumn was too strong. Without Bill's power, Alex's declining army would fail. The army dropped immediately from 150,000 to 2 on Alex's side.

"Guys now! Push Alex and Giddy in!" I yelled.

We tried to barrel Alex and Gideon into the portal, and...

**Part II coming soon!**


	59. The War of Teams: Part II

**And now, Part II of the epic battle! It'll be interesting... we can win, but there will be a catch...**

**Mulzypops' POV**

We tried to push Alex and Gideon in the portal. The force of numbers was enough to get rid of Gideon, most likely forever - but Alex still managed to escape.

"Autumn, stop making out with Bill! I know, he's a handsome demon but he's evil too! Just let me at him so we only have one target left!"

Autumn pulled away from Bill as I jumped to whack Bill in the face, which made him fall into the portal. Bill tried to fly back into our world but it failed.

Alex's army was growing smaller as ours grew bigger. The police was even more worried than ever.

I was about to push Alex in the portal when he said words. Words I will never forget.

"It's all your fault for ruining my life! I could have been admired by the world when no one home did, and now look at me! I'm a villain! You think you're a hero? You think your family or friends actually care? You think your fanfic friends will save you? You think you won't be punished after death? You think that you're a good guy? _You're not!_ You ruin everything, and you will pay! If I'm going back to the Falls... _you're coming with me_! _No escape!_"

Jax appeared out of nowhere for the third time, and pushed Alex to the core of the portal. As the magnetic force of the portal forced Alex into Gravity Falls, I fell too, his arm pushing against me.

_No escape... No escape... No escape... No escape..._

I saw Dipper hold out his hand so I could grab it, but I chose to not grab it. Alex was right. If it weren't for me, he wouldn't be the most wanted villain in the world. Gravity Falls would have a Season 2. My life would be normal. And no one would hate me like they do now. As Alex fell on the hard floor of Grunkle Stan's underground lab, I fell on the floor too. With tears in my eyes, I saw the portal shut down. My eyes met Wendy's. She looked at me with concern.

"Dude. It's okay. You took the fall for your friends." she tried to reassure me. "Alex's just a jerk. Worse than Gideon or Bill."

"No Wendy, he's right." I began to cry. "It's my fault."

I began to fade away. This is why Dipper and Mabel wanted to stay in the real world. They wouldn't fade away after the show ended if they weren't in the show. The last thing I saw was Alex running away with an evil smirk on his face, saying, "I'll get out with the power of Bill Cipher! But you'll never get away!"

Alex and Bill were the only things that wouldn't have faded away from Gravity Falls. I already knew what my last words would be.

"No escape..."

**Dipper's POV**

_In the real world_

While I saw his physical body being pulled into Gravity Falls to disappear for good, rather than holding onto my hand and making it further in his life, maybe succeeding and becoming a hero like he wished, he decided to accept defeat - just because he was vulnerable, didn't mean that he had to die like that.

His dead body laid along the spot where the portal used to be, on the grass of Oregon, Illinois.

"He risked his life - for us. And died for it." I said.

"Isn't there a way to save him?" asked Mabel.

"The only way to save him would to find the medicine for resurrection, but, sadly, there isn't one yet." Dipper said.

StkAmbln lifted mulzy's body and carried it to the car. The fangirls and fanboys went home, and we would take mulzy home even though he wouldn't join us for the ride back. But as we drove back toward the Chicago metropolitan area...

_20 minutes into the drive toward Chicago_

A spark ignited from mulzy's dead skull. It rose through his skin, out of him before dropping back into him.

"What the? Mabel, you've got to see this!" I said pointing at mulzy.

Mabel looked and pointed at mulzy in shock as shadows of angels set more sparks.

"Guys, why is mulzy sparking up like that?" Ender Falls said.

"What? Where am I?" mulzy said as his eyes opened, his heart began to beat, and his lungs reactivated.

The tears were still in his eyes. I didn't say words. I just hugged him, and he slowly began to hug me back. He was my best friend. I cared. And I still do. I don't care on how he found Gravity Falls for real, and how one adventure (turned into three) all went wrong, but what matters is from this moment onward.

**And that's the hurt/comfort style being applied to Chapter 59! Basically, I was resurrected after having one of the oddest (and not-as-violent) deaths. I tried to make my "death" as K plus as possible, before I got resurrected by science, since I died from falling into a cartoon.**

**Next up, is the party releasing the three movies of the **_**How It All Goes Wrong/How To Find Gravity Falls For Real**_** installation, then Radio Disney Music Awards hosted by Dipper and Mabel themselves, and Season 1 of the TV show **_**Buddies for Life **_**which revolves along me, Dipper, and Mabel adjusting back to our regular lives.**

**Did you enjoy the adventures dudes? I hope you did!**

**Shoutouts to the members of our crew: Autumn (Billcipher4), STKAmbln, GravityFallsChick, PEACELOVESMILEDIP, I'mNotPerfect28, Animation101, Constellation Temptation, AgentJax7 (who only appeared 3 times but played a major role in getting rid of Alex), I'mMabel Pines, Lil' Ol Gravity Falls (who saved Constellation after she crashed in London earlier in the story), Dragon Faller, MyLittleMuffinz, FallingPenguin, Random Surprise, Ender Falls/Gravity Falls 11; the member of the villain crew, Alex Hirsch (of course); the creator of Gravity Falls and its characters (still Alex Hirsch); Disney Channel, of course, for accepting Alex, and also any Disney stars mentioned in the throughout of the story.**

**Thanks for letting me use all of you awesome dudes and dudettes! ^^^**

**I also owe Autumn, STKAmbln, and Alex majorly!**

**STKAmbln: Most loyal reviewer. Sorry for adding you so late to the story! :D**

**Autumn: Also a very loyal reviewers, and she also mentioned bringing Dipper and Mabel into the real world, and that was sort of the plot/problem from Chapter 20+, so yeah, she helped me add that idea to the story which played a major factor! :D**

**Alex Hirsch: Sorry I made you a villain, I couldn't resist just being a bit of an internet troll! Thank you so much for creating Gravity Falls, and renewing it for Season 2! I appreciate that! If it weren't for you, I would have probably quit fanfiction after **_**Shake It Up**_**'s cancellation last year. So thank you again! :D**

**Let's get the entire gang (except Alex of course, because well, he's in the 'Falls) to review this chapter by 2015! WE CAN DO THIS! :D :D :D**

**And, bye! See you guys later!**

**- Mulzypops**


	60. After It All

**And the aftermath of 59 chapters... so many months... and it leads up to this!**

**Mulzypops' POV**

_**January 4, 2015**_

_Los Angeles, California_

I'm 13 now, and well, ever since our adventures, a lot has happened.

We were contacted by the aliens who left the Golden Star. They thanked us for defeating Alex Hirsch.

Turns out, Alex Hirsch was a human spirit of Twinkle, the evilest alien in the galaxy who wanted to destroy it into rubble. The aliens almost defeated Twinkle but his minions gave him a potion that would allow him to resurrect as a human in the future to carry out the mission - when he created Gravity Falls, his intention was to get Bill Cipher's power (by finding a way into Gravity Falls which we did before he) then destroy the galaxy. He decided to instead chase the Golden Star, because even Bill Cipher knew that the Golden Star was more powerful than him. Bill and Gideon quickly joined forces with him after learning his plan. Trapping Alex, Bill, and Gideon in Gravity Falls had enabled their defeats for good - hopefully.

After a large complaint about Gravity Falls' cancellation, Disney eventually opened a museum in Dipper and Mabel's honor - right in Los Angeles. It contained pictures of Dipper and Mabel doing crazy stuff in Gravity Falls, and even a T-shirt signed by Alex Hirsch himself. STK ended up bidding for it and despite losing, he found the winner and he gave up his plane ticket to Peru in exchange for Alex's signed t-shirt. Turns out, the winner has always wanted to go to Peru. STK then applied for a work visa in the United States, and now he lives in Michigan working at _Sparky's Grape Yard LLC_, a state-exclusive grape juice company. Not exactly what he wanted to do, but he lived only a few hours driving distance from Dipper and Mabel, and could check up on them whenever he wished. STK even became their legal guardian (despite being only 5 years older than them) in order to help them adjust to our world.

Most of the gang went back to their homes, but promised to visit more often. We did see them again and now we're on the set of the _How It All Goes Wrong_ movie, which basically is the 59 chapters you'll see posted on the (except the A/N notes, of course). The movie's going to air tonight. It was a lot of work recreating three entire adventures into one movie, and to combine animations with realities, but it worked out fine.

The gang quickly became best friends. Autumn, Callia, Rocky, and Mabel became best friends with each other, while I became friends with Dipper and STK. And yes, I still hang out with the girls sometimes, and of course, I still have a crush on Mabel. Oh well. Not much I can do!

_4 hours later_

The party was about to begin. The movie's premiere in Los Angeles was packed with fans of _Gravity Falls_ and some fans who've never seen or heard of _Gravity Falls_ as well! It was amazing to see that. The whole gang had to share the red carpet, but Dipper and Mabel remained everyone's favorites. Dipper's pretty awesome and Mabel's adorable, so I can see that.

The movie was the best I've seen despite the fact I was in it too (which probably ruined it for most of you), but everyone seemed to embrace the fact that I was in Dipper and Mabel's crew. The movie lasted exactly 2 hours 38 minutes, which was pretty long - but probably made sense because each adventure was about 45 minutes, and then the credits were pretty long because it took a lot of work making the movie from November to January.

Afterwards the afterparty began. I talked with the fans.

"Dude, that was the most beautiful movie I've seen."

"I can't believe Dipper's taken!"

"Awesome!"

"I give it 5 stars!"

"Best movie I've seen in 30 years!"

"Very original."

Some music played. We had the Gravity Falls theme song of course, a bunch of request songs like Live It Up, Dark Horse, et cetera. But probably one of the best moments was when everyone started singing along to the theme song of the movie.

_And it's all lead up to this..._

_They count on this_

_You let them down_

_But you rise back like bliss_

_You've like, grown_

_Bro, don't you see ****_

_Don't you see the candle. Lit._

_For you._

_Come on, go and do it!_

I wrote that. It wasn't a very good song, and it was pretty short, but the people seemed to be satisfied with it. It fit the mood really well, and it did somewhat rhyme. Dipper, Mabel and Rocky sang the song together, and I played background piano for it.

"COME ON GO AND DO IT!" the crowd sang. They quickly cheered afterwards. Best night of my life there. It's going to stink when my life goes back to normal in April. But for the meanwhile, I get to hang out with Dipper and Mabel backstage on commercials, promote the movie, and even host the Radio Disney Music Awards this year! Of course, we're spending a few days at our homes first.

_The next day, after the party_

After waking up and getting ready, Dipper, Mabel, STK and I went into the car. STK would drive to Chicago to drop me home, then onward to northwestern Indiana to drop off Dipper and Mabel, then finally to his apartment in Michigan. I already wrote down the directions for STK just so he wouldn't get lost after I left the car in Chicago. It was a long drive but it was fun. Me and Mabel played car games the entire game, Dipper was playing a mystery game on his phone, and STK well, he had to drive us home.

_36 hours later_

We had a group hug. I waved as I went back into my house, and STK, Dipper, and Mabel drove off to Indiana & Michigan, respectively.

"How was it?"

"Best time ever."

"I'm just glad you're back for the week!"

"Your sister and your friends missed you."

"We have our own house now! While you were adventuring, we moved out of your cousins' house, went to our old house, then moved to the rental."

"Must have been tiring."

"It was. We missed you."

"I missed you too!"

"You still like Mabel?"

"Yes."

"You'll get over her."

"I hope so."

I went upstairs and hung up a picture of the gang at the red carpet from yesterday in my room. I'll treasure it for as long as I can.

**And that's Chapter 60. Wow. This far. I'm aiming to be the second **_**Gravity Falls**_** fic to reach 100 chapters soon. That is, if the "Buddies For Life" show gets renewed for Season 2. Show your support for Season 1, and I'll keep going and we can hit Chapter 100 and maybe a second season for the post-adventures TV show!**


	61. Surprising We've Come So Far

**Sorry for the long wait! Now, what awaits? The 2015 Radio Disney Music Awards, running from Chapters 61-64... or, maybe past Chapter 64 if I can't cram everything in. But before I start this chapter, please consider telling people on this website about this story, and tell them to read the whole thing, it would mean a lot, and also suggest a load of songs (preferably any PG songs, or subtle songs if you really want any rated M-references, wink wink) for the awards! YOU ARE THE JUDGES! It's MULZYPOPS here with the DISNEY AWARDS hosted by none than other the stars of **_**Gravity Falls**_** (2012-2013) and **_**How It All Goes Wrong **_**(2014), Dipper and Mabel Pines!**

The 18-year old Peruvian continued to drive along the highway at 112 kilometers an hour rushing toward Los Angeles despite the long lonely drive between his apartment in South Haven, Michigan, and Los Angeles. Apart from Chicago and Denver, there's no major sights along the way, just either grass or sand the whole way.

He licked his ice cream cone as he approached Chicago to pick up a certain 13 year old South Asian.

"Man, they make really good ice cream at the local shop. I love this country!" he muttered to himself.

After stopping at mulzy's house, he said, "Dang it! We only have 24 hours to make it to Los Angeles by car, it's a 36 hour drive, we don't have money for a plane ticket, and it's _illegal _to drive longer than 11 hours in one go! Not that it's possible to do that anyways..."

"So what do we do?" STKAmbln asked.

"STEP ON IT! We can just break the law through Nebraska and speed through it - it's pretty empty there west of Lincoln, anyways. Gosh, we've been spending too much time around Mabel." mulzy said.

Well technically, Mabel spent alot of time with Grunkle Stan (who broke laws frequently) back when Mabel and her brother Dipper starred on the first, and well, only, season of _Gravity Falls_ but still, Stan influenced Mabel who in turn influenced me to influence a perfectly sane adult. Gosh Alex Hirsch, why you gotta do _d_is? Well at least he ain't coming back anytime soon.

"Oh fine."

_23 hours later_

The male adventurers had been driving for a while but with police cracking up on them throughout all of Illinois, most of Iowa (not including Cedar Rapids, Des Moines and East Omaha), and almost all of Nebraska (not including Omaha and Lincoln). Eventually, they pooped out and stopped in Denver.

"Gosh, how long have we been driving?"

"22 hours, 59 minutes, and 13 seconds."

"Gah! I can't believe it's been 23 beeping hours! And we're not going to make it on time!"

"I'm surprised we didn't fall asleep on the way - and that the car drove from Michigan to Denver without refueling, and still made it in one piece, anyways."

Mulzy sipped on some carbonated grape juice that STKAmbln brought from South Haven. The company was paying for STK's college experience in Ann Arbor, so they weren't too happy when he took yet another day off, just to go to Los Angeles to see his friends. But he did explain to the company owner that he was Dipper and Mabel's legal guardian (since he was the only one of age to be their guardian, as his other friends were 14 and 13). The company finally let him go, on the condition that he sells some juice in Los Angeles, because, well, the company never managed to sell any juice outside of Michigan - not counting a customer who drove out from Toronto for some juice, and STKAmbln's family members who visited him from Lima in February 2015 (after they connected in Brazil and Detroit).

"So what do we do?"

"I have no idea."

Then they received a text from Dipper.

_Award show moved to tomorrow due to jet delays at Los Angeles. The stars were very delayed and are tired. Don't be too rushed. - Dipper_

STKAmbln sighed relief and booked an overnight stay in Denver to get some well-needed rest.

Autumn, Callia, and Rocky traveled on a plane from Milwaukee, some gang members drove from Los Angeles, and others flew from New York (or in some cases, Newark). Dipper and Mabel took a private jet from Indiana to Los Angeles, courtesy of Disney. It seems Disney gives them special treatment because they're more popular than the other characters in the _How It All Goes Wrong_ movie. Probably because of their past in _Gravity Falls_.

_21 hours later_

STKAmbln and mulzy pulled into Disney Studios in Los Angeles, after a 4 hour nap and then another 17 hours from Denver. They were last of their friends to arrive, but it was still 1 hour before people started to arrive. Unless you count VIPs, Dipper and Mabel's friends, and well, fangirls trying to sneak in. And the staff and stars.

"OMG IT'S DIPPER!"

"HE'S SO HOT!"

"HE'S MINE!"

"I have a girlfriend." Dipper said, putting his arm around Rocky.

"DANG NAB IT!"

"I'M JELLY!"

"WHY!"

"Wow Dippingsauce, you are way more popular here than back at the Falls. WAP WAP!"

Mulzy chuckled slightly at Mabel's joke, while Dipper blushed in a rather embarrassed matter.

"You're on in 45!"

The large group of friends smiled. Something no one will forget for many days, weeks, or months to come.

**And thanks for reading on! Also, be sure to check out the poll on my profile relating to this story! And suggest any PG (or subtle) songs for the awards!**


	62. Stage Fright & Lineups

**Hey sorry I'm late to say this: HAPPY NEW YEAR! And I'm also sorry I'm posting Chapter 62 **_**so**_** late. But I was really busy. Plus I couldn't get around to writing Chapter 62 because another loyal reviewer left...GravityFallsChick aka Rocky. We'll miss her, won't we now? :(**

**She's still in the story though - mainly because she's Dipper's girlfriend in the story - and she's going to be in Season 1 of "Buddies for Life" as well...Season 2 depends on whether I can get enough reviews to renew the show. ;)**

**So yeah. Here's the awards with me, Dipper, Mabel, STK, Autumn, Callia and Rocky!**

"You're on in 5!"

"I can't believe it! I get to host a huge award show for the Disney Channel!"

"Uh, Mabel..."

"Yeah?"

"I...need to...throw up..."

Dipper ran to the bathroom and mulzy and Autumn heard him disgustingly hurl.

"What's up?" Autumn asked.

"Dipper's got a bit of stage fright lately."

"Why?" mulzy asked.

"You know, the Alex Hirsch thing sort of scarred him, especially after that awful fight back in Illinois..."

"Do we need to get Rocky?" a voice behind them said. It was Callia.

"No not yet. Maybe wait for STK since he's our guardian? Or maybe Grandma and Grandpa could help!"

STK was considered Dipper and Mabel's dad by people in the real world despite a 5-year age difference (Dipper and Mabel turned 13 the day _Gravity Falls_ ended), but Dipper and Mabel didn't call STK as Dad, unless they were asked who their parents where. Same case with STK not considering Dipper and Mabel as his kids unless asked if they were. But Dipper and Mabel did consider STK's family as their relatives. STK's parents flew into Los Angeles to see "their grandson and granddaughter" host the show.

"Nah, I think we should get Rocky. Mom and Dad are kind of busy." STK said as he walked in. **(A/N: This line was changed in order to avoid any offense or hate.)**

"What about me?" Rocky asked when she heard her name.

"Dip has stage fright."

Dipper came back and began to do fake coughing.

"Guys, I don't feel so good. I don't think I should host the show."

"Dipper, you'll be fine. If you want, just hold my hand." Rocky said. To the rest of the gang, Rocky just sounded like a fangirl acting cool. But to Dipper, Rocky's voice seemed angelic.

Dipper sighed and squeezed Rocky's hand.

"I guess it's time to host."

The fans screamed and cheered as they saw their idols Dipper and Mabel Pines walk onto stage.

_Star Lineup:_

_Dipper and Mabel Pines as Hosts (Master of Ceremonies)_

_Mulzy as Guest Host (backstage)_

_Zendaya, up for award_

_Ross Lynch and R5, up for award_

_All Time Low, performing_

_Panic! At the Disco, performing_

_Mabel Pines, performing any song requested by fans for 5 minutes. 1st request I can comprehend will be accepted._

_Calum Worthy, joke performance (purposely going to sing bad to get laughs)_

_Cameron Boyce, guest host (backstage)_

_Autumn J., the insane security guard who protects Dipper from being attacked by fangirls that aren't Rocky (LOL)_

_Peyton Meyer, up for award_

_And Jack McBrayer, for show promotion reasons_

_Fan Treatment:_

_Three special fans, they get to take a selfie with one of the following: Calum Worthy, Dipper and Mabel Pines, or Zendaya_

_One special fan gets to sing a song for the crowd at the end of the show_

_Audience:_

_A bunch of Disney fangirls_

_STK's parents_

_A bunch of Gravity Falls fangirls_

_A bunch of people who have a crush on Dipper ;)_

_Jason Ritter_

_Kristen Schaal_

_The cast of the following shows: "KC Undercover", "Austin & Ally" (not including Ross Lynch & Calum Worthy), "Liv and Maddie", "Jessie", "Wander over Yonder" (not including Jack McBrayer), "Good Luck Charlie" & "Dog with a Blog"_

_And the N.B.T. Next Big Thing lineup_

**All this will happen over a course of 7 chapters, so Chapter 70 becomes the Season 1 premeire of "Buddies for Life". It was going to be Chapter 65 that was the premeire, but due to the fact I can't squeeze the show into Chapters 63 & 64 alone, I extended the show to last to Chapter 69.**

**Bye!**

**- mulzypops**


	63. Funny Skits & First Awards

**I AM BACK FOR GRAVITY FALLS FANBOYS AND FANGIRLS! Sorry the hiatus was too much for me to comprehend. But before we get this started, two things.**

**One: I LOVED THE NEW EPISODE!**

**Two: I'm kind of worried. I don't want Gravity Falls to end yet, and we're probably halfway through Season 2, and more signs are pointing toward Season 2 ending than the other way around. Gravity Falls is a great show, and I know what you're thinking, most of the greatest shows get 4 seasons, even more if they're not on Disney - well 4 seasons may be a bit overkill, but a 3rd season is definitely possible if we demand it. Kickin' It, a Disney XD show that I don't really watch was supposed to end at 3 seasons but got extended to 4 seasons due to protest. If we can "pull a Kicking It" then Gravity Falls might get one more season. So spam this on every website involving Gravity Falls that you can. This is what I think will get Alex's attention.**

**#RenewGravityFallsForSeason3**

**Gravity Falls having 4 seasons might be overkill, but Gravity Falls is good enough to manage a 3rd season. WE CAN DO THIS GUYS!**

**Mulzy's POV**

I watched my best friends and my crush walk out behind the curtain and present themselves.

"Good night everyone, this is Mabel Pines with my brother Dipper Pines, and we are your hosts for the 2015 Radio Disney Music Awards!"

The crowd cheered.

"We have some great awards, great songs, great performances, and funny skits that me, my brother, his girlfriend, and our friends came up with ourselves! I know Disney isn't really approving of us inviting our friends to do the skits with us, but you know what Disney? They're really cool! Dips, would you like to introduce them?"

"The one holding my hand's Rocky."

Half the people cheered, and half the people booed, simply because - Dipper fangirls and jealousy. Rocky looked at me and I gave her a thumbs up despite the mixed reaction. She smiled.

"And behind us is the dad who adopted us after we quit Season 1 of Gravity Falls, it's STK. And then we have Autumn and Callia, Mabel's friends in the back. And then we have mulzy!"

Mabel blushed. Did she like me too?

The 4 of us walked onto stage together and they cheered.

"So, we have a fantastic performance from All Time Low right here to start off this amazing show and..." Dipper started.

"All Time Low? I love them!" Autumn fangirled.

"AUTUMN YOU'RE NOT EVEN A GIRL!" I said jokingly.

"AM SO!" Autumn replied back sassily. She gave me a goofy grin.

"All Time Low sounds like a band that Bill would lead...ugh, he's a jerk." STK groaned.

The crowd laughed.

"But luckily All Time Low isn't Bill! HAHA!" Rocky and Callia burst out laughing and a flashing yellow came.

"BILL GET OUT THERE ARE PEOPLE HERE!" I yelled. Autumn shuddered.

"Fine I'll attack you later..." Bill said as he left the dimension.

People cheered as All Time Low came on stage and also by the amazing "effect". Yeah that was real but PEOPLE DON'T KNOW THAT AND THAT'S HOW IT SHOULD STAY OKAY?

After the song, the 7 of us got back on stage.

"Uh okay, so we're here next to tell you that our next guest will be _Some 70's Band_!" STK joked.

The crowd laughed.

"_Some 70's Band _doesn't even exist." I pointed out jokingly.

"It does in Gravity Falls!" Mabel said.

"That doesn't exist either." I said.

Mabel pouted and I blushed. Dang, she's adorable.

"Okay, now for _real _news, Justin Bieber got arrested in Toronto last night for..." I started saying.

"KIDS ARE WATCHING DANG IT MULZ, YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" Callia yelled.

"That's you Callia."

"Okay, Dipper will be presenting the _Best Solo/Duo Actors Award_ with nominees. Dipper, would you mind?" Rocky asked sarcastically.

"We have Calum and Ross from Austin & Ally, Zendaya from Shake It Up & K.C. Undercover, Peyton Meyer from Dog with a Blog & Girl Meets World, Jack McBrayer from Wreck It Ralph, Wander over Yonder, and other non-Disney shows, Cameron Boyce from Jessie, and...WHAT ARE ME AND MABEL DOING IN THIS LIST, GRAVITY FALLS ENDED!?"

The crowd had a mix of cheers and laughs at that last part.

"And the winner is..." Mabel said.

**I think we know who won, sorry Calum and Ross, because this isn't an A&A fic :(**

**But it is GF :D**

**But anyways, yeah. Cue the laughs when our stars win! ;)**

**And also...**

**ARE YOU GOING TO WELCOME ME BACK? Hopefully as long as there aren't anymore gaps I'll be around...**

**#RenewGravityFallsForSeason3**


	64. MabelXMulzy?

**CHAPTER 64 IS HERE BRAND NEW! :D**

**Oh and #RenewGravityFallsForSeason3**

**Mulzy's POV**

"ME AND MABEL!?" Dipper screamed in shock.

The crowd cheered.

"Umm, uh what just happened? The show ended one season ago!" I asked Mabel during Calum's joke performance of him singing to Ariana Grande songs in a fake high pitched voice...No one could hear us.

"I don't know!" Mabel whispered.

"DIPPER! I LOVE YOU!" All the girls yelled at the same time.

Rocky started growling quietly but uncontrollably, and Autumn kept yelling at the fans surging forward at Dipper.

"PAY ATTENTION TO THE JOKE PERFORMANCE!" Autumn yelled.

"Hey mulzy?" Mabel whispered to me.

"Yeah?"

"Um could you pretend to have a crush on me for this skit?"

I nervously giggled. "Hehe...uh, okay."

Calum finally wrapped up his hilarious and terrible singing, followed by the next skit.

I nervously smiled at Dipper and STK, who were both giving me constant thumbs up signs.

"So we have a surprise guest up on stage, and I think you guys will enjoy it..." Mabel started.

"IT'S MILEY CYRUS!" I joked.

"Shut up..." Dipper rolled his eyes with an angry frown on his face.

"And that's how you annoy Dipper with me and Mabel! We'll be here all night!" I smirked and high-fived Mabel.

"I bet the boys wish I was here for the rest of their lives."

"Do you look like Taylor Swift?"

"I thought she went out of style. It's my turn to shine."

"Shut uppppp..." I rolled my eyes playfully with a smile.

"You know you love me."

"I do." I said honestly. It was true, but Mabel thought I was joking. I smiled.

"Up next we have 3 songs from the Swift herself...why can't I get the boys from a single smile?"

"You got me!"

"Stuff it mulzy."

"We should've gotten Rocky to sing. She likes singing. Or maybe Autumn or Callia."

"They sound like screeching birds."

"We're right here!"

"RUN!"

The performance began and I ran to the bathroom. I sat down on the toilet to think. What? I needed to use the bathroom and I needed to think. So why not kill 2 birds with one stone?

_Did I really just do that? Oh my gosh. I'm way in over my head._

After the performance wrapped up, I still wasn't up. Dipper knocked on the door.

"What was that back there? It's the next skit and Autumn doesn't know her lines and the fangirls almost attacked me!"

"I'm using the toilet right now man!"

"Why else are we speaking through a closed door?"

"I like your sister!"

"WHAT? You're kidding."

"No."

"She likes you too."

"You're kidding."

"No."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine, your choice."

I sighed. I wish Dipper was telling the truth. Little did I know that he was and I just was in shock...wasn't I?

I left the bathroom and went to see Cameron Boyce backstage.

"Dude can I ask for advice?"

"Yeah."

"My best friend told me his sister likes me and I like her back but I don't know if he's lying or not."

"Yeah well when I found out my co-star liked me, I freaked out, but I accepted it and because I liked her back, I went on a date with her."

"That's beautiful."

"If you're scared, then wait for the right time. If not, then go for it!"

"Thanks man."

"Well, time to go interview Zendaya backstage since she's done with her act."

"AND NOW FOR A SELFIE! THREE FANS CAN TAKE A PICTURE WITH DIPPER AND MABEL! What number is Callia thinking of?"

"15..."

"10."

"3."

"6."

"18."

"9."

"7."

"21."

"23."

"20."

"15."

"2015!"

"2012?"

It was 2012. Unfortunately the one who guessed it was - some crazy fangirl.

"BACK OFF ROCKY! I'M TAKING A SELFIE WITH YOUR MAN!"

Dipper whispered, "Help me."

I shook my head and tried to intervene.

"Hey, why don't you let me be in the selfie? I am Dipper's best friend after all."

"No, it's just me and my future boyfriend! Me and my man, no one else!"

"What about his sister?"

"I don't trust her, there are Pinecest shippers."

"What's Pinecest?"

"A ship where you and your sister get incestive..."

"EW!"

"Actually, it's allowed in the Middle East, Afghanistan, Pakistan, Turkey, Egypt to get incestive with a cousin if you really like her and you can't find another wife..."

"WHY DID YOU TELL ME THAT! I'm going to go throw up after this..."

"Sorry."

"It's cool. Just never mention Pinecest again."

"Agreed."

**Sorry about that ending...cue the throwing up! :P**

**See you guys soon for Chapter 65!**


	65. Gravity Falls - 2 MANY AWARDS FOR 1 SHOW

**Chapter 65 is here now!**

**#RenewGravityFallsForSeason3**

After a rather disgusting chat between mulzy and Dipper, Mabel started jumping up and down.

"Mabel?"

"OMG OMG OMG!"

"What the heck?"

"I'm so happy! Some cute boys are coming over to perform!"

"Who?"

"It's R5!"

"What about 1 Direction or 5 Seconds of Summer?"

"Who?"

"The popular bands that don't have the contract with Disney so they couldn't perform..."

"Oh those guys, they're gorgeous too."

"MAKE UP YOUR MIND WHO DO YOU LOVE?"

"I'd say, the cutie who works backstage."

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" mulzy fake-cried.

"Eh." Mabel joked.

Mabel and mulzy elbowed each other and playfully smiled at each other and walked on stage.

R5 started performing the single, and while they did it, Mabel was looking over the next award list.

_Best Show With Only 1 Season_

_Best Debut Show_

_Best Episode of (Best Show With Only 1 Season)_

The song [Smile] wrapped up and Autumn and Callia came on stage.

"And now to announce the award for Best Show With Only 1 Season - the nominees are Nick's Sam&Cat...Penn Zero...and Gravity Falls. And the winner is - should we even open the envelope? Gravity Falls won another award!"

"Why didn't it get renewed for Season 2? Oh I know, BECAUSE OF MULZY! DANG IT MULZY!"

Bill got a bit ticked off and punched mulzy in the stomach while invisible then left the dimension.

"SERIOUSLY? HOW DID ME AND MABEL WIN SO MANY AWARDS FOR A SHOW THAT CANCELLED?"

"First off, every single fangirl is in love with Dipper, including Rocky..." StkAmbln started.

"Wait...WHY DON'T I HAVE FANBOYS?" Mabel screamed.

"You have me." mulzy joked.

"Lay off mulzy." Mabel said acting angry.

"I'm sorry." mouthed Mabel so no one would hear or see it.

"It's okay." mulzy mouthed back with a smile.

"Next up, Best Debut Show...nominees are KC Undercover, Penn Zero, and Star and the Forces of Evil. Well it's obviously Star and the Forces of Evil because it got renewed for Season 2 after one episode of Season 1..."

"Okay, well that happened you spoiler alert with legs."

"HEY!"

"We're just kidding!"

"And finally, best episode of Gravity Falls, which is apparently best show with only 1 season. So which one is your favorite episode? The votes are in and the winner of that category would be..."

**Okay in reviews, please vote favorite episode of Season 1!**

**#RenewGravityFallsForSeason3**

**- Mulzypops**


	66. Louis

**My gosh I can't wait for Not What He Seems, the next GF episode! And bad news...**

**There's going to be a mid-season break.**

**But good news is, it'll give us time to spread this.**

**#RenewGravityFallsForSeason3**

**On any social media site you can think of, plus fanfiction of course! Kickin' It did it. Let's "pull a Kickin' It" and go for a third season!**

** Billcipher4: I was a little hungry, but I'm glad your back. And don't worry Autumn, Bill won't punch you as long as I'm here. Although I'm pretty sure you could win him over with some Autumn-charm. Like you'll do with the OC Louis in the "Buddies for Life" comedy coming by Chapter 70! SEASON 1 OF THE BUDDIES FOR LIFE COMEDY starring you, me, Stk, Rocky, Callia, Dipper, Mabel, and some guy named Louis, IS COMING SOON! :D**

"...DREAMSCAPERS!" Callia yelled.

"Oh yes I love that episode!" Autumn said.

"But the Deep End has more views than Dreamscapers debut-wise..." StkAmbln said.

"True, but this was what won. The fans voted online as soon as they found out worldwide celebs Dipper and Mabel..were going to be hosting the infamous Radio Disney Music Awards 2015!" mulzy said.

"Oh and hey, did you know Olly Murs is making a special appearance at the end of the show?" Callia asked.

"Oh yeah, because he's...RADIO DISNEY'S NBT, NEXT BIG THING!" Rocky yelled.

"But doesn't he already have a famous song?" Autumn asked.

"Troublemaker?" mulzy wondered.

"Yeah." Autumn replied.

"That song was sooooo 2014!" Callia said.

"2014 was literally 4 months ago!" mulzy yelled.

"True." Callia replied.

"So speaking of 2014, what was your favorite year?" Rocky asked Dipper.

"2012." Dipper said.

"Really? Mine was...2015!" mulzy said.

"Well due to the paradox of traveling from the dimension of a TV show and the dimension of reality, we never lived in 2013, but we lived in 2012 and 2014. Crazy right?" Dipper replied.

"Now up next, we have...who do we have next?" Autumn asked.

"Uh let's see, who's here tonight? Is Ariana Grande coming?" StkAmbln. "Please say no..."

"Although she's pretty, no..." mulzy said.

Mabel jealously eyed mulzy as he said that.

"I think it's you!" Autumn said, pointing at Mabel.

"What?" Mabel asked.

"Mabel, you didn't know? You get a 5 minute section of singing whatever you want!" DIpper said.

"YAY!"

"And also, so does a fan!" mulzy yelled.

"We'll tell you the winning fan soon, but first, Mabel will be singing..." Autumn waited for Mabel's cue.

"Uh, I'll be singing, uh...probably a break up song, I dealt with like 3 breakups through Season 1 - which is the entire series. There totally isn't a Season 2."

_5 minutes later_

"Okay and the winning fan is Louis Hermando!" Autumn announced. "He will be singing a song from Wreck-It-Ralph!"

"Sick." mulzy said.

Louis, a Mexican guy who looked similar to a younger version of a not-existing real life Soos (and sounded freakishly like a young Soos), came up on stage with a smile and started singing _When Can I See You Again_. But unfortunately he was pretty bad a singing.

"Uh, how do the lyrics go, uh, do dodododo..."

"BOO!"

"You're stupid!"

Louis cried.

"Hey you weren't that bad. You aren't as bad as me." Autumn comforted Louis.

"Thanks."

"I'm Autumn."

"I'm Louis."

And that was the moment Louis fell in love with Autumn. And also the moment when Louis joined mulzy and his group of friends.

**And that's how we met Louis, the new OC for "BUDDIES FOR LIFE"! 3 more chapters until the awards wrap up! What would you like to see for the last chapters of the awards?**

**Oh and...**

**#RenewGravityFallsForSeason3**


	67. The Script

**Sorry about the hiatus - we're back!**

**Mulzy's POV**

"Okay, hey, Louis? You wanna join the rest of the show and host it with us?" Autumn asked.

"Of course, I'd love to!"

Autumn and Louis took to the stage along with their friends.

"So uh, Mabel?"

"Yeah?"

"It's time to present the next award!"

"Yeah?"

"WAIT NO THAT'S MY JOB!" a voice heard. We smiled. Prior to the show, we asked Zendaya to do a skit with us. She was supposed to host the show but Dipper and Mabel stole the position from her, so to make it up, we let her join in on one of the skits.

"Don't - announce - that - next - award." she panted.

I silently giggled.

"Yeah...how many fans you got?"

"I had 3.5 million views on the premiere of my show. And there's plenty more fans than just that."

"OH YEAH? I GOT ONE MILLION BILLION TRILLION QUADRILLION GAZILLION TILLION MILLION THOUSAND HUNDRED ZILLION FANS!"

"Uh Mabel, that's not a real number..." Dipper pointed out.

"I DON'T CARE!"

"That sounds a lot like something Autumn would say." I giggled.

Louis looked startled for a second, but then he smiled. "Fiesty, eh?"

"Wow, who expected Soos to be a flirt?" Zendaya asked.

"I'M NOT SOOS!" Louis yelled in frustration.

"We know." Autumn said.

"And this next award is for 'best romance on Disney'. The nominees are: oh wow - we only have two nominees left? That can't be. Well Austin & Ally vs. Jasmine and Logan...and the winner is..." mulzy said.

"WAIT? What about...WENDIP!" Callia yelled.

"One, they never got together...and two - Rocky." Autumn said.

Rocky growled and was about to tackle the girls, but I had to hold her back.

Zendaya left as things got ugly. Dang it, why didn't I go say hi! Why did Mabel do all the talking? Oh right.

"Shhh, Rocky, it's okay, Wendy doesn't exist...you exist." I said comforting her.

Mabel frowned. I didn't know why. Could Dipper be serious about Mabel liking me back? No no it's impossible. I've seen her fawn at boy bands that don't exist and boy bands that do exist (after she "discovered" them, or in other words, asked me what boy bands existed).

"Okay. Now it's time for the entire Disney crew to get together for the huge pre-end show!"

I saw Dove, Laura, Piper, Olivia, Kristin, Jason, Ross, Calum, Zendaya, Bella, Veronica, Bradley, Cameron, Peyton L, Peyton C, Peyton M, Rowan, Sabrina, Corey, Austin, and Jack all get on stage and we were overcrowded.

Then I smiled at all of them and waved.

Since the crowd was mainly girls, Mabel started to bite her lip a bit. I can't deny it looked very...oh wait it's rated K plus I shouldn't say anything like that - maybe she does really like me. I'll have to talk to her before I go back to Chicago. I mean, STK's the only one who's really going to get to see her and Dipper afterwards. Unless...no that's impossible.

"Now for the pre-end show, where we all sing and dance to a random Disney song and talk about our shows!"

While we did that, I went backstage to chillax. The friends (not including Dipper and Mabel) had to get off stage because all the skits were done.

"So..." Louis said.

"You like Autumn?" I guessed.

"Yeah. You like Mabel?"

"How does everyone know?"

"Only me and Dipper know, relax dude."

"Wow you really do sound a lot like Soos."

"I get that a lot."

"Well, all those skits were too much. Some of them involved me and Mabel having fake-crushes, when she doesn't know mine was real and hers isn't real at all."

"Maybe Dipper wasn't lying!"

"I've been contemplating on that all day! Ugh, I'm going to go take a walk outside the studio."

**Louis' POV**

_5 minutes later_

Mulzy came back at me running and yelling.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"What the?"

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

"What's goin-"

"AAAAAAHHH!"

"MULZY!"

"AAAAAAAAHHH!"

"I'll just wait until you're done."

"I'm done."

"What's going on?"

"I found paper on the street and slipped on it! And when I went to read it...well, you better look at it."

I quietly read it, looking carefully, questioning what was so important. And then I realized something. The staple, the title, the codes, the words. _Episodes 1-11, Season 2, Gravity Falls_. WHAT?

"The Season 2 scripts for Gravity Falls?"

"I found them...and it didn't look very good."

"Is this karma? Oh my god, what happened in Teen Beach Movie is happening to us!"

"CALM DOWN, THAT'S NOT TRUE. Dipper and Mabel aren't going to disappear. They've been in the real world for months now, and if they were to disappear, they would've done so on the third day. Although I do think someone's up to some scheme. It's definitely not Alex or Gideon...but Bill can teleport anywhere out of his dimension."

"We need to tell them!"

"How?"

"I don't know..."

"Exactly. We're not telling anyone about this. If they're in danger, we tell them. Besides, it could just be a coincidence."

"You're right."

"If anything that sounds impossible by the barriers of reality happens, then we tell them."

"But wouldn't it hurt them more if it was dangerous after all and if we didn't do anything even though we knew?"

"You do have a point Louis."

"Who do we go to then?"

"Hmmm...JACK! He has an animated show too! Oh but he's on stage...maybe backstage we can ask him after the show ends?"

"Okay."

**And things are going back into full swing. Is it just a coincidence mulzy slipped on the script - or did he discover a new plan unraveling that threatens our world...definitely the first one, right? Right? Oh don't tell me.**

**- Mulzypops**


	68. Why Do They Have To Be So Hard?

** Billcipher4: Louis doesn't think that. Slap that cheese on a pizza and we have world peace! :D :D :D**

**Thanks!**

**And yeah.**

**Soon enough, Season 1 of the crew's new show, "Buddies For Life" will be airing! And I'll be bringing back the hype by taking on new FF writers to act as recurring or guest characters.**

**MAIN CAST (can get demoted, but only during drastic circumstances):**

**mulzy as himself**

**Billcipher4 as Autumn**

**Dipper Pines as himself [always appears]**

**Mabel Pines as herself [always appears]**

**Louis Hermando as himself [always appears]**

**RECURRING CAST (can get promoted to main eventually):**

**Immpossible as Callia**

**STKAmbln as himself (nicknamed "STK", and occasionally "Mr. Pines")**

**GravityFallsChick as Rocky (Dip's girl :D)**

**Jason Ritter as Terry**

_**Maybe some Gravity Falls characters? (not including Dipper, Mabel, Bill or Wendy)**_

**And any OC application**

**GUEST CAST (only appears in one or two episodes, but can get promoted to recurring):**

**Any OC application**

_**Other Disney Stars**_

**Bill Cipher (in Season Finale & Season Semi-Finale)**

**Wendy Corduroy (in Episode 7 & Season Finale)**

**Jack McBrayer (in Series Premiere)**

**Now back to the show! **

_After the Awards_

"JACK!" mulzy panted running up to him.

"Oh hey."

"You're part of a cartoon right?" Louis asked.

"No my character is though."

"Say you found a script for a season that doesn't exist..." mulzy started.

"I'd go straight to the director."

"What if the director died?" Louis asked.

"That's terrible! Uh, I'd go to the network."

"So I have to go to the Disney headquarters? Oh gosh I'm not good at running!" mulzy said. He began running, panting even.

_Meanwhile_

"Hey where is mulzy?" Dipper asked.

"I saw him and Louis goofing off a few minutes ago, and then reading some paper before that." Autumn said.

"Speaking of which, didn't Louis go missing with mulzy with that logic?" Rocky asked.

"Oh gosh. Are they missing?" Mabel asked.

"I don't know. Oh gosh Louis's parents are going to kill me!" Callia yelled.

"Why?" Dipper asked.

"Because he hung out with us during the show!" Rocky said.

"OH MAN NOOOO!" Mabel yelled. She started running all over the set asking the celebrities where mulzy and Louis were.

"Have you seen him?"

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Where is he?"

"Have you seen my friends?"

"Oh gosh where are they?"

_Later_

"Did you find him?"

"No."

"I asked everyone except Jack, because, well, I didn't know where to find him!"

"Oh no - Bill's revenge!"

"At least I can finally get him to go out on a date with me!"

"Oh Autumn."

"NOOOO! DON'T ASK BILL ON A DAAAAAAATTTTEEE!"

"Louis?"

"I like you."

"I like you too."

"No as in..."

"Let's just be friends."

"Autumn please give me a chance!"

"We just met."

"Uh fine. I'll give it time."

"Louis, we're only going to be friends dude."

"But I like you!"

"I didn't even think anyone was going to have a crush on me! It's sweet, but, I'm demonish!"

"Yeah obviously."

"Oh shut it Dipper!"

"Don't talk to my boyfriend like that!"

"Guys focus! We found Louis, where's mulzy?"

"Uh, I don't know anything..."

"Louis..."

"MULZY TOLD ME NOT TO TELL YOU!"

"WHAT? But I'm his best friend!"

"I thought I was his..."

"I thought I was yours..."

"Guys, let's just go find him."

_Meanwhile_

"SIR!" mulzy yelled.

"Oh hello good sir. Brilliant humor."

"Thanks. But tell me, have you seen this?"

I showed him the scripts. He was obviously distracted on how "inappropriate" it was versus the real scenario of what could really be happening.

"SON OF A WHAT? THIS IS A KIDS NETWORK!"

"THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM!"

"What is?"

"The fact this script exists!"

"Huh? Oh. Right. Gravity Falls. That show that failed."

"Right. So anyways, do you know about this?"

"No one knows about this. I say that it doesn't even have the Disney codes or stamps or stickers or anything."

"By the way, how are the fans dealing with the show never coming back?"

"Pretty well actually. Because Dipper and Mabel hosted the show, you know. Zendaya was supposed to host it, but we gave the job to them instead."

"How'd she take it?"

"She took it well."

"Well obviously, she's, her!"

"Anyways, we're thinking about filming their lives post-awards with their approval of course to make up for no _Gravity Falls_."

"I'll tell them when I get back."

But because mulzy and the guy kept on talking about Disney secrets, everyone had left.

_Back at the awards studio where the crew minus mulzy were the only ones left_

"Mulzy?" Mabel asked in a regretful tone before she shut the door and everyone separated.

Dipper, Mabel and STK flew to Indianapolis and drove to Lake Station from there. STK then got a bus over to South Haven.

Rocky and Callia went back to their neighborhoods.

Louis went back to Dallas, but heard his parents were going to move over to Indiana by the end of the month.

And Autumn? She went back to Wisconsin, but unlike the rest of the gang, she already had plans to meet up with them again in Bloomington-Normal with mulzy during Summer Break. That is, if mulzy would turn up.

_When mulzy returned to the studio_

"It's locked." mulzy said to himself. He started yelling and knocking for an hour, before he heard sirens. A tear escaped his eye, and with no ride home and a heavy heart, he knew the magic he spent with his best friend and his crush were over. Would he ever see them again? Unless he transferred to where they'd go to school in the future - he wouldn't.

And he didn't even have a ride home.

"Um, excuse me? I'm stranded and don't have a ride out of the city. Is there any bus headed to Illinois?"

"We have one headed to Rockford, which is about 90 minutes from Chicago."

"Thanks."

Mulzy got on that bus and cried to himself. Knowing the rest of the gang were probably never going to see him again and vice versa. Why do goodbyes have to be so hard?

**In the next chapter, we reveal what happened between this moment and before Season 1 of "Buddies For Life", the new show, aired.**

**And...WE ARE ACCEPTING OCs FOR THE RECURRING AND GUEST CAST! :D :D :D :D :D**

**AND APPLICATIONS FOR GRAVITY FALLS CHARACTERS TO RETURN! :D :D :D :D :D **

**And yeah.**

**See you guys later!**

**- mulzypops**


	69. Buddies For Life - Coming Soon

** StkAmbln: The songs part was skipped. We were just focusing mainly on between the songs.**

**And also, no OC applications? Me sad now. :(**

**Anyone? No? Okay.**

**mulzy's POV**

I arrived at my house after a 30 hour bus ride to Rockford. The entire time I wished I could share secrets with Dipper or StkAmbln; or goof off with Mabel; or tell jokes and laugh with Autumn, Rocky and Callia. But most of all, I wished I could've at least said goodbye.

The entire ride I just kept on looping _Somebody_ by Jeremih & Natalie Rose, thinking of the gang, even though it didn't remind me of them.

When I arrived by Rockford, I called my parents and quietly waited on the bench. I then bumped into a familiar face...

"AUTUMN?"

"MULZY! Where were you?"

"I was trying to solve a mystery involving this mysterious script..."

"What script?"

"Season 2 of you-know-what..."

The reason I called it is because of the Dipper and Mabel appearance at the Radio Disney Music Awards. No one needed Gravity Falls after the two appeared at the awards. In fact, the fandom was pretty empty. Most people had forgotten the show. Which was good. Because if people remembered, paradoxes would spread.

"Oh my gosh."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I took an earlier bus over to Des Moines, then got on a bus to Madison from there. But it broke down on the way so it was towed here. I'm waiting for my mom to pick me up."

"How far are they now?"

"They left a while ago."

"Hey, how about I go to your house for the night? My parents just left, and just getting in your mom's car would just be quicker and I could sleep. I'm tired. I was thinking about the gang all night."

"Aw, I'm so sorry."

Autumn lightly gave me a pat on the back. We both smiled, and I saw her mom parked out. I entered the car.

_20 hours later_

While it was only 1 and a half hour from Rockford, I was asleep for 20 hours. When I finally woke up, I saw Autumn eating a lot of cheese texting Louis.

"Hey. How's the rest of the gang?"

"They're doing fine but they miss you."

"I miss them too. It's too bad we don't live in the area."

"We can still visit each other! Why don't we organize a meet next break?"

"Yeah. Well I should get going. Let's keep in touch!"

"Definitely!"

I grabbed my bag and left Autumn's house.

_Summer Break_

The entire gang was reunited in Bloomington-Normal, where we hung out for a week. Me and Dipper did our new traditional handshake, me and Autumn had a short hug, and me and Mabel...we had a long hug. Yeah. She apparently had a boyfriend for a few weeks and he cheated on her. She cried in my shoulder.

We spent the time in town, just chilling and remembering.

"And this is where me and PEACELOVESMILEDIP had our first fight. Ah good times."

I smiled.

And then I remembered the awards where I didn't say goodbye. And the information I got.

"Oh hey Dip?"

"Yeah."

"I forgot to tell you and Mabel something back at the awards?"

"YEAH! WHAT IS IT?"

"Disney wants to make a new reality show following your lives!"

"I definitely want to do that, but not without you guys."

"Hey, I have an idea! But I need to consult my mom first. How about this, we keep in touch, and I'll let you know what she says when I go back."

_July 2015_

I texted Dipper and Mabel, excited about the information I found. I told my friends at school first, to let them know about the whole situation and what happened on our long adventure last year. Then I texted Dipper and Mabel. I was going to miss my friends but - I missed the gang a little more.

_YES! Mom said YES!_

**Great! Mabel will be happy to hear!**

_I don't think she likes me like that._

**SHE DOES HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!**

_She'd have to tell me herself._

**Oh. She'd never tell you.**

_SEE?_

**Let's not fight.**

_You're right._

_August 2015_

I transferred to Frank Borman School when the school year, and Autumn would go back and forth between Indiana and Wisconsin everyday to accommodate them. Louis also moved there, so the five of us would be going to school together. It was very hard to arrange how me and Autumn would go back and forth between different states, but we figured it out.

Callia, Rocky, and StkAmbln would visit sometimes too, hopefully. The gang is back.

Oh and Dipper and Mabel took up Disney's offer, and the show was named "Buddies for Life". But Disney wanted us to have a full experience between 2015 and 2016, before we work on the parts to edit out (because there'd always be a filmer near us), and then it comes out to the TVs in 2017. That was the plan, anyways.

It has happened. The gang is together again.

Then I felt a moist substance on my cheek. I looked and saw Mabel with a smile and a water gun. "HAHAHAHA!"

She must have squirted me while I was narrating.

I started rubbing her hair with my fist while running. "HAHAHAHA!" we both laughed and messed up the house.

"You messed up the house again?" Dipper asked.

"Sorry." I said. But Mabel...she was her.

**And there we go! Chapter 69! Notice some changes as we introduce more characters, some that'll be more significant than others! And enjoy getting stalked! :P**

**I'm just kidding you know :)**

**Ask your fanfic friends to submit OCs! Stay cool!**

**AND SHIP AUTULL! There might be some on the season finale... XD**

**- mulzypops**


	70. Buddies For Life - Episode 1

**HERE IT IS! #Season1 of #BuddiesForLife! Are you ready for the real life school adventures with Dipper and Mabel, in REALITY? I AM!**

**For first episode, the cast includes all main characters, plus Epsilon (applied for cast), Callia, Rocky, and STKAmbln! And plenty of OCs!**

_January 26, 2017_

"Are you ready for this? Ah the wait for our adventures to come out on TV has been too long!" I said, grabbing my popcorn, squealing loudly with Mabel.

"STOP YELLING!" Epsilon yelled.

"Sorry..." I whispered.

_DISNEY CHANNEL PRESENTS, THEIR FIRST EVER REALITY SHOW! STARRING DIPPER AND MABEL PINES, ENJOY THE BUDDIES FOR LIFE SHOW!_

"Oh this is going to be good."

**SERIES PREMIERE - Filmed in August 2015 - POV of Random Cameraman**

"We're going to miss you." mulzy's old school friends got into a group hug. Considering mulzy was friends with the entire grade, plus a few people in different grades, the group hug was pretty large. But mulzy didn't care. As much as he needed Dipper and Mabel, he was going to miss his friends.

Oh sorry, did he forget to introduce himself? Oh right. That brown-skinned guy is mulzy. The guy filming him is Hawkesford, the adult taking care of everyone when they're not with their parents.

Hawkesford got into the car with mulzy.

Mulzy has some friends named Dipper and Mabel who used to act out in the popular cartoon _Gravity Falls_, but it was cancelled after it's first season. Or at least that's what they say. There are very few people who know the truth. I'll explain later. Oh who am I? Oh I'm just one of the cameramen. Don't mind me.

About 45 minutes after driving away from the school, mulzy arrived at the huge Frank Borman School (Grades 4-12).

He saw Autumn groaning at Louis holding a boquet of flowers, STK and now Hawkesford waving at Dipper, Mabel and mulzy, and Rocky blowing a kiss to Dipper. Callia was just saying, "Kids."

"HEY YOU'RE A KID TOO, YOUNG LADY." I yelled back.

"Shut up cameraman." Autumn and Callia said at the same time. I swear, they'll never change.

"GUYS!" Mulzy yelled.

"MULZY!" everyone yelled back in happiness as they had a group hug.

A blonde kid awkwardly looked at the group hug. "Some weird friends they must be."

"Ha! Who's that freak with the...oh but his build isn't too bad! Unlike mulzy's." Mabel said pointing at the blonde kid.

"Hey! My fingers are strong!" mulzy yelled.

"That doesn't count..." Mabel teased.

"Hey dude! Why is your eye weird!" mulzy yelled. I just shook my head.

"I have an eye infection. I'm Epsilon." the blonde kid said as he walked up to us.

"I'm Dipper, this is my sister Mabel, my best friend mulzy, my friend Autumn, and behind her the guy who likes her named Louis."

"Cool. And who's she?"

"Hey! I'm Callia. I just wanted to introduce myself, and let you know, that these guys are new here. Could you take care of them?"

"Of course. But annoy me, and I'll scream. Kapeish?"

"It's fine with us, but good luck with mulzy and Mabel."

"HEY! I MAY BE SILLY BUT I'M ALMOST AS SMART AS YOU DIPPER!"

"This is what I mean. AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ow. My ears hurt dude."

"Oh your Soos from Gravity Falls! Wait, don't tell me, this isn't just any Dipper and Mabel. It's Dipper and Mabel from the show! OH MY GOSH I LOVED GRAVITY FALLS!"

"I'M NOT SOOS! DIPPER JUST SAID MY NAME IS LOUIS!"

"True. But YOU GUYS ARE FROM GRAVITY FALLS OMG I LOVED THAT-"

"Shhhh. Yes, me and Mabel, but no one knows what really happened to Season 2 anymore. Everyone thinks it got cancelled. But if I tell you the truth you can't tell anyone."

"Okay."

"Well I have to get to know you first."

Then a mean-looking guy walking with his friends came by.

"Pfft, that freak with the pine tree hat has friends? Hey Epsilon, why don't you join our group and get away from these freak?"

"I told you, we're not friends anymore Jake! Now lay off before I tell the principal!"

"The bell hasn't rung yet and we're on the playground, which technically isn't school property!"

Frank Borman School's a pretty wacky school. They give Thursdays and Fridays off, and they let everyone from Grade 4 to Grade 12 shower before they go home. But that just means the days are way longer. The periods last about an hour on end, and the day goes from 10:00 to 7:30. They're also near a highway, so it tends to get pretty loud sometimes. Oh and the school doesn't own the playground.

"Ugh, Jake, just leave them alone."

Jake and his friends then walked over to Dipper.

"Hey 4th grader! Maybe you should stay off our territory!" Jake said referring to Dipper. Dipper shyly smiled, blushed and waved. It was obvious he was scared.

"Jake, you're not even a 12th grader, why are you bothering bullying us? The 12th graders could easily wedgie you." Epsilon said.

"LISTEN YOU. I'D STAY OFF OUR TURF IF I WERE YOU." Jake yelled. His friends yelled, "OH!".

"Why you picking on the little kids? HEY! YOU! IF I SEE YOU HURTING ONE MORE KID, I'LL TELL MOM!" a 12th grade brunette boy (who looked similar to Jake T. Austin) yelled as he ran up to Jake.

"Noah! Why!" Jake squealed.

"Uh, we're in 8th grade, not 4th..." Louis pointed out.

"Hey I'm in 10th!" Epsilon yelled.

"Hey. I meant it." Noah said as he walked away and pulled Jake away from us.

Mabel's eyes widened and she gave a quick blush. Mulzy got a little jealous. I saw him biting his lip hard.

"I told you that you should've made your move. Now she's into Noah." Dipper whispered to me.

"She is not." Louis said. "Is she?"

"Where did Mabel go?" Autumn questioned.

"She's flirting with Noah. He seems to like her despite the 4 year age difference." Dipper said, pointing.

"Oh I gotta go film this soon! Mulzy, growl already!" I said.

Mulzy growled before I even finished saying his name.

"Oh so Mabel and Noah can go out but I can't go out with Wendy?" Dipper asked.

"DIPPER! YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND ALREADY!" Mulzy yelled.

"It's hypothetical, I think. I don't know dude." Louis said.

"Well catch ya later suckers!" I said as I ran to Mabel.

"So my little brother was bugging ya? I'm sorry he's a jerk like that." Noah said.

"At least you saved us you big handsome! By the way, I'm all yours!" Mabel winked.

"Mabel, didn't you have a crush before Noah?"

"Who?" Mabel questioned.

"Hey you don't have to pretend, I used to have a crush on this cartoon character I can't remember like three years ago..."

"What was her name?" Mabel asked.

"Mabel Pines."

"HEY PINES IS MY LAST NAME!"

"Could it be? It's you!"

"Hey Noah, I'm all yours!"

"Thanks but I'm in a different grade so it might be tough. But I'm definitely up for trying. You wanna meet at Terry's on Thursday?"

"It's a date."

Mulzy snapped a stick in the distance.

"SCHOOL TIME!" Principal Logan yelled.

We went inside. We saw the older kids drink non-alcoholic beers by the wall near the playground not going inside like they should've by now. We saw the younger kids just playing on the monkey bars with their friends, who also haven't gone inside, probably because they just got here and wanted to see everyone. Then there were the kids I had to take care of. The middle ones. The ones who knew what to do in school, but weren't sure whether they were going to go YOLO up to 12th grade but have a boring life afterwards, or be picked on up to 12th grade, but succeed later.

"So where's our lockers?" Louis asked.

"I think this is mine." Mulzy said looking at the card the principal gave him.

"Oh cool! Mine's just in that hallway!" Epsilon said.

"Hey dorks." Jake said.

"Do I need to call your mom?" Epsilon threatened.

"I wasn't talking to you man. You could definitely be in the group. I was talking to Treehat."

"Just because I'm the strongest guy in school-"

"Uh uh uh, second strongest. I carry 40 pound weights every day."

"I carry 38..." Epsilon sighed.

"So Treehat! Didn't I tell you to stay off our turf?"

"This hallway belongs to Principal Logan, not you. Besides, it's not my fault that he assigned me to be your lockermate." Dipper said.

The crowd gasped and started whispering.

"Did Treehat just stand up to Jacob Hirsch?" one stranger asked.

"I never though anyone but Noah would be that brave!" another stranger said.

"I have a name you know..." Dipper sighed in anger.

"Well kiddo, if you think that this isn't your fault, then I'll prove to you it is!"

"By how? Beating me up? My sister likes your brother you know!"

"I know, so weird right?"

"Yeah it's crazy. SAVE IT KIDDO! We all know you're just a weak dork that isn't cool at all. Guess what? Cool is what you need to survive."

"Bleh."

"That's it! You. Me. Fight. This is for vengence not only for myself, but for the family! HIRSCHES SHALL RULE!"

"HIRSCH?" me, Dipper, Mabel and mulzy yelled.

"Shh! No yelling in the hallways." Principal Logan boomed.

"Sorry." they said.

"Jake and Noah are related to Alex? How?" Louis asked, not in shock but more in confusion.

"I don't know. But I'm not looking forward to fighting Jake." Dipper said concerned.

"Talk to Hawkesford. Maybe he can call their mother." I said.

"Why not get me to train you?" Epsilon said.

"You'd do that for me?" Dipper asked.

"Please. I love fighting! It's kind of my thing. How else you think I got such a big build?"

"Hmmmm..." Mabel started thinking.

"It was a rhetorical question." Epsilon said.

"I knew that." Mabel said.

"No you didn't you big dummy dum." Mulzy teased.

"You love me!" Mabel teased back, poking mulzy's cheek.

"Yeah right." Mulzy lied.

"Ready for class?" Principal Logan said.

"Okay Mabel goof time is over. I hear the principal's really tough." mulzy said.

"I'm right here. And detention mulzy. Now what time do you want it at? Lunch? Or Dinner?"

"Uh...what's for lunch, and what's for dinner?"

"Pizza for lunch, sesame for dinner..."

"Dinner thanks."

"Lunch it is."

"LOGAN!"

"That's Principal Logan to you."

"Sorry Principal Logan."

Mulzy sighed in defeat as he head to class and bumped into - Noah.

Mabel immediately engaged in flirting with him while mulzy gave a facepalm.

_At 7:40_

Dipper and Mabel finally went home after the long first day of school, with Hawkesford. STK was back in his South Haven house preparing for the advertisement of their grape juice's national launch. Mulzy and Autumn went to their homes in the Chicago metro (mulzy) and Portage, Wisconsin (Autumn), and Louis got his sleeping bag for his first sleepover with Dipper. Mabel went upstairs to make some MabelJuice, while Dipper and Louis stayed downstairs.

"Hey Louis?"

"Yeah dude?"

"Is everything going to be okay."

"Look the way I see it, Jake's basically Robbie except with no incentive to hurt you. You can either fight like a man or hide like a wimp."

"Can I hide?"

"Epsilon believes in you. Rocky believes in you. I believe in you. You've always been like a rolemodel to me..."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And Hawkesford and the camera crew can get you out of the jam if you need them."

"Thanks Louis."

"Don't mention it."

"So wait, where do I sleep?" I asked.

"On the couch!"

Dipper and Louis laughed at me, and I groaned. "I'm supposed to have a king bed, I'm the one who works for Disney!" I said as I plopped on the couch and shut my eyes.

_The next day_ _during FREE PERIOD_

"Okay. Now, for some basic moves. Remember, if he tries to punch you to the left of your check, jump to the right."

"And what if he goes right?"

"Go left."

"Sorry, I knew that I'm just nervous Epsilon."

"Why wouldn't you be, it's one of the toughest kids in school?"

"One of? Who's the toughest?"

"Noah, although he doesn't show his build, he has it and it is really strong."

"At least Noah seems like a good guy."

"We can only hope. Okay, now try fighting me."

Dipper hesitantly smiled and began trying to dodge Epsilon's fist. Because of fear, Dipper did really well.

"Okay next, attack. Don't always use the same attack or they'll know how to get to you. Try a punch in one place one time, and a punch in another place another time."

Then Noah walked in.

"Dipper? Epsilon? Why are you in the gym? I mean Epsilon I get but from what Mabel told me..."

"I'm training to fight your brother."

"WHAT!"

"He threatened me after I started talking back at him."

"I'll deal with him."

"No no no, he'll hurt me worse then!"

"I'll disguise myself as you then! Give me a mask, a hat, some paint, and a vest!"

"Ha! You'd look terrible in Dipper's vest!"

"There's something I could rock in his attire."

_During the big fight, the day after_

At 9:00, everyone was jazzed up for the fight. Principal Logan hadn't arrived yet, so it was the perfect time to rumble.

Noah had his Dipper disguise on, while Dipper hid behind Hawkesford.

"I hope Jake doesn't know of Noah and Dipper's plan." I whispered to Hawkesford and the rest of the camera crew.

"Oh hey!" Autumn yelled.

"AAAAAHHHH! Jumpscared by a 13 year old girl!" I yelled.

"Haha! Wait I'm 14...mulzy's 13 isn't he?"

"Must have gotten mistaken. You two hang out a lot, and you've been hanging out a lot more lately."

"He's more like been either growling and breaking sticks with me or crying in my shoulder."

"Mabel conendrum?"

"Yeah."

Noah and Jake began to fight.

But as Jake swung and hit Noah's mask, it fell, and revealed...

"GASP! Dipper and Noah are the same person!"

"No we're not. This is just a mask. The real Dipper's over there. He's the twin brother of an amazing younger girl I like..." Noah said.

"I'M GOING TO TELL MOM YOU RUINED MY FIGHT!"

"Not if I tell Mom, that you're a bully!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

Noah started running and Jake followed and ran after him.

"Where do you think they're going?" Mabel asked mulzy.

"Probably over to the Toll Road to get run over by a car." mulzy joked.

"Haha." they laughed together.

"Told you it would work out. Hey Autumn, will you go out with-" Louis started.

"NO."

**And there is Episode 1: THE PREMIERE!**

**OCs include:**

**- Louis Hermando**

**- Noah Hirsch (Alex's (OC) older brother's son; Alex's nephew)**

**- Jake Hirsch (Alex's other nephew)**

**- Epsilon**

**- Cameramen**

**- Hawkesford Lane**

**Main cast:**

**- Me**

**- Hawkesford Lane**

**- Dipper Pines**

**- Mabel Pines**

**- Autumn J.**

**- Louis Hermando**

**Recurring cast:**

**- Rocky (GravityFallsChick)**

**- Callia (ImmpossibleGirl)**

**Mentioned:**

**- Soos Ramirez**

**- Wendy Corduroy **

**- Alex Hirsch**

**- Alex's older brother (an OC)**

**If you enjoyed, leave an idea for Episode Two! :D**


	71. Buddies for Life - Episode 2

**Yes. I am officially at the reviewless point. Oh well. I shall continue on! With high hopes! Let's continue this story! EPISODE 2 of BUDDIES FOR LIFE, SEASON 1!**

**Today's episode plot: Mulzy learns Mabel and Noah are going on a second date, and Dipper learns that Noah's made Mabel forget about Mulzy. Meanwhile, Autumn is suspicious about Noah. Epsilon, mulzy and Louis learn that Terry is Jason Ritter's twin brother and try to get the two closer together.**

_The scene opens in Terry's Tacos, the taco shop where the friends hang out in Lake Station._

"3 Triangle Delights." I ordered. Oh did I forget to introduce myself? I'm mulzy. Next to me is Epsilon and Louis, my two best friends.

"And drinks?" The waiter asked.

"Powerade." Epsilon said.

"Coke." Louis said.

"What's a Dr. Jason?" I asked.

"Dr. Jason is pretty much everyone's favorite drink in the shop. Dr. Jason is basically a unique sparkly blue sodapop that is innovative and exclusive to Terry's Tacos shop which is only here in Lake Station."

"Sounds nice. I'll take it."

"Okay, the drinks will be right up, your food should be here in 5 minutes."

"Thank you."

I scanned the room for Noah and Mabel. Mabel and Noah are on their first date which made me extremely jealous. Epsilon and Louis wanted to eat at a Burger King, but since Mabel and Noah were having their date here, I demanded to go to Terry's to spy on them.

"Guys there she is." I whispered to Epsilon.

"You're afraid of Noah too?"

"Everyone's afraid of Noah. He's not a bully, but he still really strong. But he is good looking and really nice, and that's coming from someone who's a guy!"

"Louis..."

"Sorry dude."

"Wow the res-"

"I'M NOT SOOS!"

"Wow. Do you really hate Gravity Falls that much?"

"No. Just Soos."

"Ah."

"Shhh! You're not supposed to mention Gravity Falls! Do you know what Disney would do if people found out the show used to exist and that Dipper and Mabel aren't actually original characters?"

"They're filming us say that right now."

"Are you going to cut that out, Hawkesford?"

"Eh."

"I never really knew that Alex Hirsch was actually a reincarnation of the legendary alien Twinkle. Do you think Star and the Forces of Evil will have Twinkle appear once?"

"I don't think Disney wants anything to do with Alex Hirsch since the incident a few months back. I'm surprised that Disney even wanted to put Dipper and Mabel on a 'reality' show considering that they were created by an evil madman."

"Yeah dude, it'd be like, insane."

"You see, this is what's flawed with Disney cartoons. There's always something keeping it from succeeding. Phineas and Ferb's been running to long, Star vs the Forces of Evil is basically mimicking Gravity Falls with the monster content, and do I have to bring up the booty shake in one of those episodes with those cheerleaders? Rated R alert. And then Wander over Yonder's taking to long to get itself together for Season 2. Gravity Falls, well, I kind of ruined it but hey, it happened already. I think Mickey Mouse is the only successful cartoon on Disney, really."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really."

"Kirby Buckets is slightly animated."

"It's only through Season 1 right now."

"It seems to be a hit."

"Okay okay."

_In the corner_

"Oh Noah, you're sooooo cool." Mabel laughed.

"Haha. And you're adorable." Noah said as he lightly used his finger to touch Mabel's cheek.

"Aw! Your finger feels soft!"

"Hey, ready to order?"

"The Guaco Nacho Salad for the lady, and chacon (bacon made from chicken). Chacon taco. For me."

"Drinks?"

"Water with bubbles, ooh la la."

"Dr. Jason."

"Okay."

Mabel eyed me suspiciously. I hid behind my drink as the food served.

"Here you go." a familar face came to serve my food. And it wasn't the waiter, who was busy serving drinks to Mabel and Noah.

"YOU'RE JASON RITTER!"

"What? No! I'm Terry Ritter, I'm Jason's twin brother. I opened this place because I love Mexican food. I'm not really as successful as Jason, really."

"I didn't know that you and Jason were related! Do you ever bond?"

"No. Apart from the fact Jason lost his role as Dipper Pines on this old 2013 show about two years back, no."

"I used to watch that show."

"Huh. Small world."

"Hey guys."

"Autumn! Care to go on a date with me here tommorrow?"

"Yeah...let me think about it...uh...no."

"Aw man!"

"Wow. Autumn really wants to friendzone you!"

"Well I'm not giving up!"

"Wow Louis you're really sweet. But I'm not interested!"

"Awww."

"Did you know the owner of this place is related to Jason Ritter?"

"No way!"

"Who's that?"

"DIPPER!"

"Who's Jason Ritter?"

"The actor who played you on Gravity Falls, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Him. Oh by the way mulz, I talked to Mabel. Bad news, she's over you. She saw Noah and forgot about you."

"First off, she didn't forget about me. We're still best friends. But that's all we'd ever be!"

"Really? She blew you and your awesome waterpark trip off yesterday to play ping pong. With Noah."

"So?"

"She also told me that she forgot why she was crushing on you."

"There's something wrong with Noah!"

"No he's actually really nice. Just because I like Mabel doesn't mean we have to hurt Noah."

"But - he's related to Alex Hirsch!"

"Yes Noah is Alex's nephew. So not a big deal."

_Back with Mabel_ _and Noah_

"He hated you how much?"

"Really. Uncle Alex always showed preference to Jake over me. He hated me for some reason, but he never told me way. Dad just tells me not to talk about it. Aunt Ariel and my Mom says the same thing."

"What has he done to you?"

"Well. I auditioned for the role of your brother believe it or not, but he denied it and gave it to the owner's brother!"

"Wait I thought Jason Ritter got the role. Terry's brother wouldn't have stood a chance."

"No, Terry's brother is Jason."

"WHAT? THAT'S COOL!"

"Yeah. You know, alot of people say I look like Jake T. Austin."

"Who?"

"He played Max on Wizards of Waverly Place."

"Cool."

"Hey, you wanna go on a second date?"

"Sure."

Mulzy growled but contained himself. Autumn was about to run at Noah and hurt him but Dipper had to hold her back.

"Really?"

**I know this episode could've been more exciting but it was bedtime for me okay? Yes, a teenager who has bedtime. It's not weird.**

**(Dog with a Blog reference)**

**And if you can't tell who's who, figure it out. When you give up, just review or PM me. :P**

**And leave ideas for Episode 3 or new OCs! **

**- mulzypops**


	72. BFL S1 E3 - Chewing Gum

**Here's Chapter 72! I know, I'm late. But here it is! Oh and these "episodes" will have names from now on.**

**EPISODE 3 OF BUDDIES FOR LIFE SEASON 1**

It's been a long day after Mabel and Noah's date at Terry's Tacos. Mulzy groaned again as Autumn and mulzy sat in the car, driving to their houses together. Mulzy's house was on the way, so naturally Autumn and mulzy went in the car together.

"I don't get it. You two were the perfect couple."

"Autumn, we never dated. I'm not even allowed to date, ever. For reasons I'm not going to reveal."

"You could marry her."

"I could've but we're too young. Maybe when we turn 17 and if she's not with Noah, I can take her back to Illinois with me."

"There's seriously something wrong with Noah."

"He's Alex's nephew, but that doesn't mean anything bad. He seems like a perfect gentlemen. Dipper, Louis, Epsilon and Allen would agree."

"But you and Mabel would've been perfect together! I shipped you so hard back when she was into you!"

"She was NEVER into me."

"When will you see it mulzy. You missed out on your chance. If you want to be all mushy wushy, then take your chance immediately."

"What do you know? The only romance you have is with Louis." Mulzy teased.

"We're just friends. We don't even like each other. Well I don't like him like that, he likes me alot though for some weird reason."

Mulzy sighed. "Well thanks for talking to me. It's so hard bottling it up because Dipper and Noah are starting to get buddy-buddy."

_Earlier_

After Mabel and Noah wrapped up their date, Dipper, Autumn, Louis, Epsilon, and mulzy had to sneak out so Mabel wouldn't find out that they were spying on their date.

But they failed miserably.

This is what happened.

"I wish we were older and single." Mulzy whispered to himself. "Hey, we never got dessert just so Mabel wouldn't find out we were spying."

"Well there's obviously something wrong with Noah!" Autumn yelled. "And some guy named Allen has a cart selling gum outside."

"Yeah. We can chew on a piece of chocolate gum, one of those weird flavors Allen stocked up. He loves to find weird gums." Louis said.

"He seems really nice though." Dipper said.

"Yeah."

Unfortunately, Mabel and Noah spotted them too.

"Hey Noah, you wanna go get some gum from Bankston?"

"Bankston? Oh you mean Allen! Yeah, sure."

"MABEL DON'T!" I yelled.

"MULZY!? What the heck are you doing here?"

"You're not the only one who was hungry."

"Ah. So you weren't spying on me and my new boyfriend."

"No. Hey Mabes, you wanna go watch a movie with the group tomorrow?"

"Sorry, I'm watching a movie with Noah."

"It's been so long since we hung out though!"

"It's been 2 days buddy."

"Hey, don't worry, I won't steal her away from any of you. But she's adorable."

"Yeah. You steal her away and I cry." Dipper spoke up.

"Hey I won't make you cry Dip."

Dipper and Noah did a bro-hug. (A bro hug is basically a hug with 2 pats on the back given during the hug by both huggers.)

_End of flashback_

"Yeah, one bro-hug means nothing."

"That's mine and Dipper's thing."

"So it's okay for you to have bro-hugs with Louis, Epsilon, and the gum guy Allen, and for him to have bro-hugs with them too, but not a bro-hug with him and Noah?"

"It's a group thing."

"That makes more sense."

Autumn waved goodbye as mulzy stepped out of the car and went into his dark house.

Mulzy lightly placed his fingers on the piano that night with no one watching. Sad, but at least Mabel didn't pick a jerk.

_The next day_

The long day was about to begin. Everyone was waiting outside as usual. Jake and Noah were arguing again, Mabel was staring dreamily at him ignoring the rest of the group, and a yellow triangle with an eye watched in the distance, not saying anything to anyone, except to himself.

"What idiots. If I could just possess Noah..." Bill started. He sighed then disappeared back into Gravity Falls.

"MABEL! MABEL! MABELLLLL!" Mulzy kept yelling in her ear as she continued to stare.

Mulzy growled and bit his lip. "Do you need some gum?" A familiar voice said. And there stood the attractive guy with the glasses that sold gum on the streets. Bankford, better known as...

"ALLEN!"

"MULZY!"

"What's up!"

"You're the guy who bought gum with your brother and your girlfriend right?"

"Actually, the girlfriend is the brother's girlfriend, and the brother is not my brother."

"Oh. You like her?"

"HOW DOES EVERYONE KNOW THAT?"

"I don't know."

"Hey Allen. What's up dude." Epsilon said to Allen.

"Nothing much."

Mulzy ran his fingers through his hair frustratedly as he watched Mabel eye Noah dreamily.

Mulzy then walked away.

"Dipper. I think she'll be done with me soon. She'll be done with US soon."

"Seriously dude? It's been 2 days. Maybe you should chillax."

"Noah's a good guy, but she's not even talking to me!"

"Good guy? Dude, you need to go up against Noah!" Autumn appeared and yelled.

"I could train you." A familiar voice said.

"NOAH?" Mulzy yelled.

"Hey what's up. I'd train you by the way to fight me if you were. But come on man, I'm your best friend's boyfriend."

"I know dude." Mulzy sighed.

I glanced at the sky and let a tear go past my eye down my check.

"Dude, are you okay?" Noah asked mulzy.

"I like your girlfriend." Mulzy admitted.

"I...I don't know what to say."

"Beat me up! I don't care anymore!" Mulzy broke down and everyone looked at him concerned.

"I won't hurt you." Noah said.

"MULZY!" A familiar voice said. Mabel. "WHY WOULD YOU THINK NOAH WOULD HURT YOU? HE'S PART OF THE GROUP!"

"No he isn't! YOU MADE HIM PART OF THE GROUP! YOU HAVEN'T TALKED TO ME IN TWO DAYS, AND IT'S GOING TO BE THREE SOON!"

"Mulzy..."

"MABEL! WHY WON'T YOU GET IT!"

"Get what? He's not the bad guy!"

"IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK I'M IMPLYING?"

"YES!"

"NO, I'M IMPLYING THE FACT THAT I HAVE A HUGE CRUSH ON YOU!"

"YEAH WELL I MOVED ON, YOU SHOULD TOO!"

"WAIT WHAT?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU MAKE THE MOVE WHEN YOU ACTUALLY HAD THE CHANCE? I HAVE A BOYFRIEND NOW AND I'M NOT INTO YOU ANYMORE, YOU BIG JERK! GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME OUT OF YOUR DUMB, PATHETIC LIFE!"

Mulzy had a pang hit his heart. He walked away crying, with his hands in his pockets.

Autumn gave a disapproving stare to Mabel and left. Dipper, Louis, Epsilon, Noah and Mabel stood there awkwardly. Allen chewed gum nervously.

"I'm transferring back to Illinois." Mulzy said to himself with no one listening.

He went to the sidewalk and cried. Autumn sat next to him and gave him soft pats on the back.

"Don't leave me because of what I did to Mabel."

"I won't."

Mulzy placed his head on Autumn's shoulder and continued to cry.

Principal Logan came by an hour later. Mulzy was still crying and Autumn was still comforting Mulzy.

"School's about to begin. Please leave the sidewalk and go to the building."

"Sorry sir."

_Later_

After the long day ended, mulzy asked Allen for free gum, bought a jacket, then went out back to Dipper's house and sat in the lovely garden outside.

Mulzy cried as he watched Mabel and Noah snuggle up and watch a movie not even guilty.

Mabel wouldn't even see him. They weren't even friends, acquaintances, they didn't even see each other anymore. Not after 12 hours ago.

He left the jacket on the porch. The gray hoodie waited outside with a note.

_For you, Mabel. I'm sorry._

_- Mulzy_

Mulzy fell asleep in the garden and forgot to take his ride back to Illinois to see his parents like he usually does every night.

He was awoken by a voice he loved.

"Mulzy..."

"Mom, 5 more minutes."

"It's not your mom..."

Mulzy rubbed his eyes before opening them and he saw the lovely Mabel Pines in the gray jacket Mulzy bought for her a few hours ago.

"I got the present. It was really sweet."

"Thanks."

"So you really have a thing for me now?"

"Yeah." mulzy quietly mumbled.

"I was hoping this day would come back when I had a thing for you...but it came too late."

"I'm aware. You don't have to rub it in."

"No matter what happens though-"

"Yeah?"

"We'll always be best friends."

"I had hoped that we still would be after what happened."

Mulzy got two pieces of gum Allen gave him out and gave one to Mabel.

Chewing gum, the garden, and their friendship. That was all that mattered then.

"I'm so sorry." Mabel said.

"I'm more sorry. That I realized I loved you too late."

Mabel and mulzy hugged.

Noah came by.

"Are you okay buddy?" Noah asked.

"Yeah. You're very lucky to have her." Mulzy said.

"Thanks. You're cool with it?"

"I'll miss her. Take good care of her."

"I'll let her hang out with you sometimes. You are her best friend after all."

"Yeah. I know."

**And that was the beautiful Chapter 72, of LOVE! Next episode, everyone reveals embarrassing stuffs about themselves, as suggested by the fanfictioner who submitted Epsilon! And yeah. Goodbye.**

**- mulzypops**


	73. BFL S1 E4 - Autumn's Cow Secret

**Welcome back to Chapter 73! This is going to be a very interesting "episode", with EMBARRASSING SECRETS and more development with the MulzyxMabel**

Mulzy, Mabel and Noah were walking to school together and saw the crowd getting rowdy again. The little kids were screaming and tackling each other, the middle kids were choosing whether to become successful with school or to become successful with socializing, and the big kids were preparing for another battle.

Noah, being big, strong, muscly and a 12th grader, would be categorized by Autumn as bad news, but Mabel and mulzy both refused to listen to her about it.

"Hey did you hear about the new kids?" One kid whispered.

"WHAT? NEW KIDS! OH MY GOSH YAYYY!" Mabel cheered.

Mulzy and Noah groaned as she started running with the 4th graders.

"Mabel, you're an 8th grader, why are you playing with the 4th graders..." said Mulzy.

Autumn then walked up. "So you mind her playing with the little kids but not her being with Noah?"

"Autumn, I'm going to move on eventually."

"Why didn't you guys end up together? You knew about her crush back during our adventures, and you starting getting feelings for her as time went on. So why?"

"Autumn she never had feelings for me."

"Do I have to remind you about the stalker guy writing a fanfic on our adventures? It's not really fiction though."

"Chapter 41 was fake. I never knew."

_But I knew why. Mabel had a crush on me. I didn't mind. I did begin to miss her over time...oh no do I like her back?_

"Maybe you hit your head during your final battle with Bill and you forgot about her liking you back, but you remembered everything else. Maybe it was a curse Bill left behind."

_No escape...No escape..._

"DON'T. MENTION. BILL." Epsilon said as he came running. He was panting hard.

"You just mentioned him." Louis said as he followed him.

"Don't you talk negative about Bill!" a kid appeared. He was brave and buff, but still held some "geeky" books. Apparently he was a bit of both the geekk and the popular. That'd mean he had the perfect life. Leon.

"BILL IS EVIL!" Epsilon yelled.

"Evil? Nah. Bill was my best friend in Fremont! You have my word or my name isn't Leon Dustria!"

"You're from the east side of Indiana? Man that must be boring!" Mulzy commented.

"Actually," Leon's brother Callion started. He was just a plain geek, but was way smarter and ended up skipping 3 grades at a time from Kindergarten to 4th grade. "Me and Leon are from California. I'm Callion."

"Hi."

In the corner, while the friends were talking, Jake Hirsch, the brother of Noah Hirsch and nephew of the "dead" Alex Hirsch, was talking with a familiar triangular figure.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST POSSESS MY BROTHER?" Jake yelled.

"Shh. Keep it down. Because it's nearly impossible to possess someone in a world that isn't fantasy, such as Gravity Falls." Bill said.

"Nearly impossible?"

"Yeah. I'd have to possess him in a place with blue."

"The lakefront in Gary?"

"Eh there's so much industry there I might get caught."

"What, you wanna try possessing him over in Chicago?"

"Idiot."

"It's called sarcasm!"

"What's sarcasm?"

"Sarcasm is my middle name." A voice said. Someone left their conversation, because everyone waiting outside the school was in a conversation with someone. The only two people who left were Leon, who went to go pick on Dipper, and... Bill's crazy lover.

"If I give you a kiss on the cheek will you leave and not tell anyone about my presence?"

"YESSS!"

"SHH! KEEP IT DOWN OR I'LL TELL EVERYONE YOU OWN PARTS OF COWS IN YOUR ROOM! NOW YOU AREN'T GETTING A KISS!"

That was Autumn's biggest secret. She would die if people found out that she killed the cow that belonged to a farmer back in Wisconsin.

"Fine." Autumn said. "I'll just leave."

Autumn returned to the group.

"I heard someone said you own parts of cows in your room." Mulzy smirked.

"WHO TOLD YOU?"

"No one. I just heard some nasal voice say that to you. I overheard to be exact."

"Eavesdropper." Autumn rolled her eyes.

"I DID NOT! OTHERWISE I WOULD KNOW WHO HE WAS!"

"He sounded a lot like..." Louis started.

"SHUT UP!" Epsilon yelled.

"So why are you here at Frank Borman School? It's a really crazy school." Noah asked.

"We're staying in Paxton with our aunt and uncle while our parents are over in Istanbul." Callion said.

"Cool." They all said.

"Where's Paxton?" Autumn asked.

"Illinois."

"I live in Illinois too! Except I'm much closer to Chicago. Not exactly there, but pretty close." Mulzy said.

Dipper finally appeared after long being absent from the conversation.

"Some guy was bullying me. He was stronger than Noah, Jake and even Epsilon!"

"Dork? You talk to these people?" Leon said.

"YOU WERE BULLYING HIM? WHY?" Mulzy yelled.

"I didn't like his hat."

"Well he's part of the group so if you try to bully him again, I'll...I'll...I don't know."

"You ain't no muscly hunk." Mabel teased. "Not like my boyfriend."

"Shut up." Mulzy said as he rubbed his hand on his back like he usually does (that's his "friendly gesture").

Noah put his hands in his pockets jealously. **Will I ever get to be with her? I'm going to college next year after all? Eh I still have a year. I can do long-distance when the time comes. I wish I could just...**

Then Bill came. _You wanna take out mulzy?_

**Bold = Noah**

_Italics = Bill_

**No he's her best friend! I would never do that!**

_Are you sure?_

**YES!**

_Are you really sure?_

**YES!**

Then people started to walk by. The big kids laughed and pointed at Autumn. The little kids screamed in horror. The middle kids just stood there confused.

"Time to get in school now kids!" Principal Logan yelled.

"That's the principal. He's a jerk." Jake said walking back.

"JAKE DETENTION! MULZY YOU TOO!"

"What why did I get detention?"

"For making a girl uncomfortable in gym class!"

"What?"

"You told her you wished you could have some sort of release."

"RELEASE FROM MY LOVE LIFE!"

"That sounded inappropriate though, so you're having detention."

"Tell Tulip I'm sorry, okay Mabel?" Mulzy asked.

"I will."

Mulzy left with Jake and Principal Logan.

"You're going down." Jake whispered to Mulzy.

"You're not even a threat." Mulzy said.

"You're the weakest person in school!"

"True."

_Should've just stayed at my old school..._ Mulzy thought to himself.

Autumn cried. Louis took her hand. "Louis stop!"

"I'm comforting you."

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT INTERESTED!"

"I know."

Autumn cried into Louis's shoulder. Bill was a freaking jerk.

She'd recover though. She would.

_A few hours later_

During lunchtime, Autumn fully recovered. And she had a plan to get back at the bullies.

She quickly gathered some butter from the fridge then put red coloring dye on it. Then she melted it and poured it on everyone's food.

"AHH! BLOOD!" People yelled.

"Ahahahaa!" Autumn evil laughed.

"Autumn, detention!"

Mulzy rolled his eyes as he walked by for lunch with Mabel. He hated Principal Logan. Jake walked by giggling, which caused Mulzy to yell at him.

"SHUT UP!"

Noah Hirsch sat jealously again. This must have been how it felt to have been mulzy.

Tulip Redford sat looking disgusted at mulzy. Little did people now, on how important she'd be later.

**#Lotumn #Autull #Mabelzy #Nabel #Mulip**

**This was a good chapter. Could've been better but I owe you guys after leaving you guys on a hiatus for so long!**

**Oh and I'm going to by driving through Billcipher4's town on the highway on my way for a driving trip with my dad. I'm not going to meet her sadly, but I'll be passing by her town on July 2, so on that night, I hope she thinks of me fondly as I drive by, missing out on an opportunity to make a new friend.**

**- Mulzypops**


	74. BFL S1 E5 - Nightmares

**Sorry for the long hiatus. I usually only get inspiration after an episode comes. I'm typing this while watching "Not What He Seems" because I want to. Another chapter hopefully coming soon if I don't decide to be lazy about it!**

**Here we go.**

Leon sat on the bench alone. He usually could make friends easily, and he did, but he told his new friends he wanted time alone. He felt horrible. Why did he bully that Dipper kid? He missed out on a chance to make new friends. And now his twin brother Callion isn't talking to him.

"Hey cutie." A voice interrupted him.

Leon looked and he started to sigh of relief. Tulip. She was the first friend Leon made.

"Hi Tulip."

Tulip had a crush on Leon, and made it clear. But mulzy had a run-in with her earlier that went horrible.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much. I'm just mad at myself."

"Hey dude. It's okay. Dipper's friends with a total rated M creep. Mulzy, I think."

"Oh him? He threatened me but then he decided not to because he doesn't have the guns like me..."

"I can't believe him! Mulzy's a jerk!"

"Hey uh, Tulip. Mulzy wanted me to tell you he was sorry."

"Hi Mabel. Tell Dipper I'm sorry for what I said."

"Okay."

"Oh by the way, Mabel, I don't accept his apology."

"Why?"

"He's creepy."

"He's depressed because I rejected him."

"No difference. Not to me."

"Come on. He's a great guy."

"If he's such a great guy and needs comforting, you go out with him."

"I used to have a thing for him but he didn't act on it, so I moved on. I have a boyfriend now..."

"Yeah. Noah."

Mabel sighed dreamily.

"The day is over! Get the heck out!" Principal Logan yelled.

"Too afraid to swear?" Jake taunted.

"DETENTION! STAY OVERNIGHT!" Principal Logan yelled.

"Overnight? No one's ever done that before!"

"Oh mulzy set up a bed for you two in the detention center. He's staying overnight for not paying attention in class."

"Why would he do that? He usually pays attention is class."

"Hey guys, I'm thinking of asking Tulip out."

Autumn approached.

"WHAT?"

Then Louis came.

"You got over Mabel!?"

Then Epsilon, Dipper, and Allen came.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" they screamed together.

"Yeah. I decided it was time to move on. Besides, Noah and Mabel's whirlwind romance is doing so well, that Noah's going to propose."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah. I overheard him saying it at lunchtime."

"I was thinking aloud? WHY!?" Noah said as he walked up.

"Is it true?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah. I...love you."

"BOO!" a voice said. It was very nasally and familiar. Bill?

Mulzy turned back and looked. "Eh, it was nothing."

_Little does mulzy know, that I brainwashed him after our last encounter, and he doesn't remember that he knew about Mabel's crush while he was developing feelings for her. Well Mabel told him he moved on, but at least I got my revenge by making sure they didn't get together. Now to do something more drastic, _Bill thought.

"CAN WE GET BACK ON TOPIC!?" Principal Logan yelled.

"I can't believe I have to stay here overnight with YOU!" Jake yelled.

"Yeah well you're a jerk!" Mulzy yelled.

"QUIET. EVERYONE EXCEPT MULZYPOPS AND JAKE HIRSCH CAN LEAVE THE BUILDING!" Principal Logan yelled.

"Do we have to share the bed?" Mulzy asked. "Can I set up another?"

"No I don't have anymore supplies. One of you has to sleep on the floor." Principal Logan said.

"Not it!" Jake yelled.

"Not it! DANG IT! I HATE YOU!" Mulzy yelled at Jake.

"The feeling. Is. Mutual."

"Yeah. I figured."

_That night_

Mulzy and Jake were all alone in the school building. The only real noise was the cars zooming by on the nearby highway. All the teachers left, and this was apparently punishment. Jake got punished for calling the principal a jerk, and mulzy got punished for not paying attention in class. Well mulzy was also punished a few hours earlier for making Tulip feel uncomfortable, which caused mulzy to miss dinner.

_Perfect. The night I can wreck havoc,_ Bill thought.

Mulzy slept on the cold, hard floor. Jake slept comfortably in mulzy's set up mattress.

"This school is odd." Mulzy whispered.

"SHH! I'm TRYING to sleep!" Jake sneered.

Mulzy scooted away in fear.

_Later_

_In Mulzy's First Dream_

"TIME IS UP MULZY! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE! ANY LAST WORDS?" Bill yelled. His red eye hurt mulzy's eyes.

"NOOOO!" Mabel yelled.

"NOOO!" Dipper yelled.

"BILL STOP!" everyone else yelled.

Mulzy cussed at Bill as the demon shot a laser at him.

"AHHHH!" Mulzy woke up.

Jake slapped Mulzy in the leg.

"Ugh, now I'm bleeding." Mulzy said. He went to grab a bandage from the nurse's office, and applied it on himself.

_In Mulzy's second dream_

"As for you, Dipper and Mabel. You're going back to Gravity Falls! Watch as your own great-uncle betrays you for the end of every dimension!"

"NOOOO!" Everyone yelled.

"Bill you don't have to do this!" Mabel yelled.

"I HATE YOU BILL!"

"Feeling is mutual." Bill said.

Mulzy woke up but prevented himself from screaming in order to avoid getting slapped by Jake again.

Mulzy sighed and went back to bed.

_In Mulzy's final dream_

"You're under arrest for the death of Alex Hirsch." An officer said.

Bill smirked in the distance.

"I HATE YOU BILL!"

"Hate yourself kid. You got yourself into this mess."

Mulzy was put in bars forever. And was hated by people everywhere for the death of the evil director Alex Hirsch.

Mulzy woke up. It was morning.

"I hate Bill. I hate Jake. I dislike the principal. But it's not like Bill can hurt us...can he?" Mulzy thought aloud.

"You woke me up idiot!" Jake yelled as he slapped mulzy again.

"OW!"

**And that's it! The Spooky Night! Leave a suggestion for next "episode" in the reviews! And please actually review this time!**


	75. Indefinite Hiatus

**Hey guys, I haven't been able to post chapters lately. I know I know, but I haven't really been into posting fics lately. I mean, I still read fics, but yeah. I guess I just lost interest. If I feel like posting, I will, but I'm really lazy.**

**So yeah.**

**Plus the series is ending next year, and my Minecraft fics get much more hype than my Gravity Falls fics...**

**I guess it's deja vu, just like when I quit Shake It Up for Gravity Falls. But this time, it was before the series ended...**

**- mulzypops**


End file.
